


Legend of Zelda: The Cycle’s End

by CSTurner



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Gen, Legend of Zelda References, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Prophecy, Rebirth, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSTurner/pseuds/CSTurner
Summary: Five years have passed since Link defeated Ganondorf. Peace was restored to Hyrule and the Hero of Twilight went on a journey of self-discovery. Upon returning home, Link finds himself on a quest that will not only decide his and his friends’ fates, but the fate of Hyrule for generations to come.
Relationships: Ilia & Link (Legend of Zelda), Zelda (Legend of Zelda) and Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue and Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link begins his journey home while running into a strange structure along the way. Zelda has familiar visions at court.

****

****

****

****

**_Legend of Zelda_ **

**_The Cycle’s End_ **

****

**_By C. S. Turner_ **

**_Legend of Zelda © Nintendo_ **

****

****

****

****

**_Prologue_ **

A long time ago, in a land far beyond the reach of our eyes, there rested a power. A power great enough to grant any single wish its holder desires. This power was known as the Triforce. Split into three separate pieces, the Triforce's true ability can only be obtained when all three are found; The Triforce of Power, The Triforce of Wisdom, and The Triforce of Courage. Many have failed in search of the sacred power, believing it could be obtained. The Triforce cannot be found, it can only be given. Only the three Goddesses of Creation can bless the pieces to mortals.

In the great kingdom of Hyrule, where all such legends began, there befell a great sorrow, a time of pain and suffering, a time of darkness. The Triforce of Power had been granted to a man of great evil. He sought to use its power to rule over the land, and ultimately the rest of the world. However hope was all but gone, for the remaining two pieces of the Triforce had also found two worthy enough to bear their sacred power. A mystical princess held the Triforce of Wisdom, and a elven farm boy held the Triforce of Courage.

Bearing the sacred Blade of Evil's Bane and the two Triforce pieces of Courage and Wisdom, the two heroes put an end to the man's evil; restoring the great land of Hyrule to its glory, and at long last beginning a time of peace. The princess returned to the throne of the kingdom to rule her people with great care and compassion; and the boy... went on a quest.

Five years have passed since the time of darkness ended, and since the boy left his friends and loved ones in search of his past...

  
  


**Chapter 1**

The sun slowly rose upon the forest, the cool morning breeze rushing through the forest. Link lay on his pack, his sword and shield resting on a rock close by. The sun's rays broke through the tree's leaves, breaking into smaller beams of light, and shined on Link's face. He squinted, and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the rays of light penetrating the forest trees, astonished by the white light beyond leaves of the trees. With his Hylian-Elvish ears, he heard the sounds of the morning birds, searching for breakfast to feed their young hatch-lings.

He yawned and stretched out his arm. As he stretched, he felt his hand nudge against something damp and sticky. Link looked back to find a horse licking his hand. He laughed, “Epona! Cut it out!” The elf sat up and took off his under tunic, then his trousers. He slowly waded into the shallow river next to his campsite. Link sat down and rested his feet upon a rock, then folded his arms behind his head as he let himself soak. He looked at the stream, light blue with a mixture of light green from the sun's ray lighting up the river.

Link breathed in through his nose, and breathed out through his mouth; he closed his eyes. The stream washed away all of the previous day's gunk and grime from his body. He heard Epona's hooves clopping as she walked next to his head, and lowered hers to drink from the river.

He felt Epona ripple the stream as she drank. Link reached for his pack and pulled out a photograph; villagers huddled together, smiling. Parents stood in the back with their children in front.

Link smiled, he fixed his eyes on a young blond short-haired girl standing next to her large father. He pulled a charm out of his pack. It was shaped like a river reed that had been bent to resemble a horse’s hoof. Link's smile slowly faded, he turned to Epona. The brown-haired stallion lifted her head from the stream; she licked her lips of the left over stream water.

Link brushed the horse's long mane, “We've been out here for a long time...” He lifted his left hand. Printed across his hand was a symbol, a birthmark, in the form of a triangle. The left third of the triangle was bright and shining, the rest of the triangle was left unshaded.

“You'd think that this was enough to lead me to where I’m from.” the elf muttered. Epona slid her head under Link's hand, searching for affection. “Still, we haven't found anything...”

Link looked at the picture once more, “And then there’s the ones who love us most, and they've been without us this whole time. Who's to know what we've missed?” He scratched his trusty steed's side. She didn’t answer. Link shook his head “I need to stop talking to myself.” Epona looked to Link, with no response, “Though I guess it’s better than not talking at all.”

Link stepped out of the stream and threw his leggings and tunic on, along with his gauntlets and boots. He stowed the picture in his pack and through Epona's saddle over her back. He then tied the saddle to Epona and tied his pack onto the saddle. Thinking he had finished packing up his campsite, he began climbing up the saddle when Epona whinnied. “What, am I forgetting something girl?” Link said to Epona. The horse eyed Link's sword and shield. “I can't believe I was about to leave those here!” He stepped down from the saddle and walked over to his gear.

Link tied his sheathed Ordon Blade to his back; he then picked up his Hylian Shield. He eyed the markings of the shield; a symbol was tattooed across the top of the shield that matched his birthmark. He pulled off his gauntlet and compared the symbols. “Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place this whole time.” Link said to himself.

He tied the shield to his back and climbed aboard Epona's saddle. He grabbed the reins of the saddle and bent over closer to Epona's face, “I think it's time for us to go home don't you?” he said. Epona whinnied, and stood up on her hind legs. “What are we waiting for!?”

Link and Epona rode off down the path, their childhood home a goal as clear and bright as the morning sky; ready for anything they may face.

Link felt the breeze run through his elfish ears as Epona galloped through the forest. He took in the air and the smell of the forest as he rode his horse; the freshening smell of the morning dew still upon the grass in the afternoon, the scent of flowers budding from the forest trees.

Link closed his eyes to take it all in, he imagined his friends back home.

Link's head snapped back as a tree branch met his face. He fell clean off of Epona as she continued to gallop onward. He landed face first on a patch of grass-mixed dirt. Link let out a sigh of pain, and rubbed his forehead for a possible split. He eyed the small trickle of blood in his palm, “Damn...” he grunted.

He lifted his head and looked forward, “EPONA!” he yelled. His horse was nowhere in sight. As he tried to push himself up, he noticed a figure seated in the distance. The figure appeared to be glowing, a mirage caused by the sun, Link wondered. As he squinted, he recognized the figure as an animal, a wolf. He quickly climbed to his feet, “You!” The strange orange-furred wolf turned its head, revealing a missing eye. Link took a step closer and the beast darted away. Link ran after the wolf, yelling “Stop!” He tripped over a branch and fell face first. “Damn these branches! As he attempted to stand again, he caught a stone tablet out of the corner of his eye. The elf turned his attention to the tablet, it was enveloped in moss. He pulled the moss away, and to his surprise he found a familiar image. He squinted and pulled off the gauntlet to his left hand.

He matched the symbol to the tablet, “They're identical.” he muttered. He quickly scanned his surroundings, he yelled “Wolf! Where are you?!” He heard no response. He looked up, beyond all of the trees, hidden away from the sun's light, stood a massive stone structure, its walls stretching from side to side seemingly without end. Link pulled himself to his feet. He surveyed the wall of the building, “Hello?” he yelled, “Is anyone here?”

No answer.

He stood still, waiting for a possible answer, still none. Trickling blood from his cut dripped to his eye, he winced and rubbed his eye. The elf continued to survey the strange structure; however it was hard for him to see any outstanding detail. The branches of surrounding trees had grown out and more moss had formed over the wall exterior, making the structure only just visible. Link returned his attention to the tablet and studied it closely. Old writing was written below the Triforce symbol.

  
Link continued to stare at the writing. It was Hylian, but too old for him to understand. He again compared the symbol to the one on his left hand. Even the right-hand triangle of the Triforce was highlighted just like his birthmark.  
  
Link looked back at the temple, and noticed a head was sculpted into the structure, overlooking what seemed to be a doorway. The head looked like a Hylian woman with long-flowing hair. Her eyes seemed empty like a doll's eyes, yet full of mystique. She showed a slight smile, unusual for statues in Hyrule. He cautiously walked over to the doorway, while also still examining the head that seemed to grow taller as he walked closer. He felt around the doorway, it was blocked by a circular stone that was perfectly wedged into the doorway. The stone had a large symbol engraved at its center; a small circle enclosed within two crescent shapes. Putting all of his weight and muscle into it, Link tried to force the door open; however to no avail.  
  
To Link's right was another tablet, of which more writing was written below. Link tapped the wall in frustration, "What the hell does any of this mean?" He propped himself against wall. A faint sound began to emit from the tablet. Link itched the inside of his ear, unsure if he was hearing anything. The sound rang like a soft wind-chime that echoed throughout the forest. The Triforce symbol began to glow bright. Link looked at his left hand, his birthmark also began glowing bright. He held his hand in front of the tablet, palm facing the wall so the symbols on his hand and the tablet matched. They glowed brighter as Link moved his hand closer. Just as his hand was about to touch the wall, Link felt a wet-sand sensation against his neck.  
  
Link screamed and stumbled over to find Epona standing behind him. The horse whinnied at finding her owner.  
  
"Dammit girl!" the elf exclaimed! "Where did you run off too?" Epona trotted over to Link and lowered her head in assistance. Link smiled and wrapped his arm around Epona's long snout. She proceeded to help Link to his feet. He dusted himself off, Epona affectionately licked him. Link chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, you didn't have a problem leaving me in the dust before, but now that you're hungry you're all nice and soft huh?" Epona nudged her head into Link's arm, "Okay, I forgive you."  
  
Link lead Epona by her reins toward the tablet. He looked at his birthmark, it was no longer glowing and the chime-sound has dissipated. He picked his gauntlet up off the ground and tied it back on to his hand. Link turned his attention back to the Hylian woman on the structure, entranced in thought. Epona whinnied next to his ear. "Alright, alright, we're going!" Link yelled.  
  
Link pulled himself up onto the saddle upon Epona's back. "You're insufferable when you're hungry, ya know that?" He said into Epona's ears. She twitched her ears.  
  
Link took one last look at the structure _,_ still many questions floating about his head. "Come on, this place gives me the creeps." The pair began down their original path. A growl emerged from Link's stomach, "My thoughts exactly."

The pair galloped away leaving the temple behind, and the wolf sitting quietly by the unopened door.

* * *

The sun's shine broke through Hyrule Castle's windows, the multicolored patterns mixing with the bright rays of light all throughout the castle. Lance squinted in his sleep, the rays of light striking his face. He opened one eye in an attempt to wake up.

He surveyed the room, the gloriously designed bed in which he slept. The eloquently designed mast's holding up the roof of the bed, the beautiful red tapestry that flowed around the edges of the bed's roof.

In his arm slept the beautiful queen of Hyrule, the much beloved head of the Church of the Goddesses, and most important to him, his wife: Zelda. He smiled as his eyes found her. He ran his hands through her long flowing blond hair. She turned in her sleep, Lance chuckled. He slid his legs out from under the bed sheets and sat up; he scratched his head as he let his legs dangle. The sun continued to shine its morning rays through the stain glass windows of Lance's chambers.

He began to stand up when he felt a tug against his arm. He turned his head as Zelda pulled him toward her. Their lips met, “Sleep well?” Zelda smirked.

“You kept me up quite a while, you know.” he smiled.

Zelda pressed against him, “Would you rather me not have?”

“I didn't say that.” Lance leaned in and kissed her.

He slid out from under the covers, Zelda fiddled with the bed's sheets. “It's early, why are you leaving so soon?”

Lance chuckled, “You know I have a meeting this morning.” he said, he slipped on his undergarments.

“You could stay for a little while longer...” Zelda frowned. Lance finished buttoning his tunic.

“Come now, that wouldn't be very kingly would it?” he said.

Zelda climbed to her knees, “I think some things can be overlooked.” she joked.

Lance chuckled, “I don’t think that’s how it works,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

The chamber door opened with a startling slam. The guard who opened the door stood at first in a state of urgency, and then he turned his attention to the queen.

Zelda quickly covered herself with the sheet spread. “Dammit! What makes you think you can barge in here unannounced?” Lance berated.

“S-s-sorry sir,” the guard stuttered, blushed, “but Prime Minister Gaius sent me, sir!”

Lance grunted, “Fine, tell him I'll be down shortly, now get out!” The guard frantically bowed to Lance then to the queen and turned to leave, but instead he ran into the opened door. He regained what little composure he still had and exited the room shutting the door behind him with a loud slam.

Lance sighed; Zelda chuckled, “Why so angry?”

“This is Gauis’ doing, I know it. Why else would he send him up here?” the King said, putting on his decorated military coat.

“Why don’t you go down and ask him?” Zelda said.

Lance smiled. He kissed his wife, “As you wish, your highness.” Lance threw his gray-colored cape, symbols of the Hyrule Royal Family ran down it's center where the edges met.

“I'll be down shortly,” Zelda said. Lance winked as he opened the door and left the room.

Lance shut the door and walked down the spiral staircase leading to his chambers, all the while gussying himself for the upcoming meeting. As he fixed his hair, a servant stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Lance opened the large, towering wooden doors to the Council Chambers and strode in as the sound of the doors opening echoed through the checker-tiled room. The royal court, made up of various strategists, advisers, and one very large bearded man, stood around a meeting table. The muscle-built man turned his attention to Lance as he darted towards the table. "Nice of you to join us, your Highness." The man said.  
  
"What’s the benefit of being King if you can’t even sleep in?” He arrived at the table.

Gaius laughed, patting Lance's shoulder, "But as your Prime Minister and your High General, I should advise you that being punctual to one of four quarterly held military assessment meetings is essential. Especially if you're the King."  
  
"Granted." Lance remarked.  
  
"I believe advisement should be left to the King's adviser." an old man bellowed.  
  
"Yes and when the King needs advice on wiping his ass or cleaning out the webs in his loins, we leave that up to you, Gremly." Gaius sneered.  
  
Still keeping composure, Gremly growled, "It's a wonder the King is able to keep his dog on its leash."  
  
"The amount of times an old heathen has used that comparison towards a man of respect are too many to count." Gaius replied. Gremly snorted and shook his head. "Now if you're done fluttering about with your wrinkled, turkey-neck, may we start?" Gaius remarked.  
  
Lance smirked at Gaius' passive aggression, "Yes, let the meeting begin." Lance announced. On the large oval table sat a detailed and scaled diorama mapping the Land of Hyrule in its entirety. "Let's start with the situation with the Bulblins. Ashei, how goes the situation?"  
  


A tall and pale woman, clad in silver armor, stood upright facing Lance, "It goes well, my liege. The creatures have been staying away from most of the towns since the Reinforcement Act. Though our scouts do say there has been a strange concentration of the Bulblins in Gerudo Desert. As your Captain of the Knights, I advise at least some reconnaissance in the area to keep the monsters in check."  
  
"Agreed." Lance concurred, "However I dare not take away from the defenses of the city. I don't want another occurrence of last year's incursion in the streets."  
  
"Sire," a well-groomed young man with glasses started, "Were you able to find what they were after?"  
  
"Not entirely, Shad. At a quick glance, it seems just like a large raid, but with such numbers and coordination, one questions why so much preparation for just a raid; even if the raid was in the castle markets." Lance explained.  
  
"The concentration on the main Church of the Goddesses also raises question on their motives." Gaius added, "If it was just a raid, why in such a heavily guarded target, and why a concentrate forces on a treasure less target?"  
  
Lance pondered for a moment, and turned his attention to Shad, "Shad, what news of the Necromancers?" Lance asked.  
  
The sharply dressed adviser bowed his head to Lance, "Sire, they too have quieted down in the last few months. Kakariko Village will occasionally report an attack from a small group of undead, but the soldiers stationed there always neutralize the problem."  
  
Lance folded his arms, "I'd be inclined to say that's good if your face wasn't so grim."  
  
"Sire, it's the appearance of the creatures."  
  
"What about them?" Lance said.  
  
"They don't look like what you'd think..."  
  
"Well!" Gaius interrupted, "Out with it, man!"  
  
Just then Zelda walked through the doors and to her husband. "I'm glad I haven't missed your fire yet, Gaius." she poked.  
  
"My lady." Gaius bowed.  
  
"Shad, as you were." Lance said.  
  
"I think it's best if I show you, sire." Shad formed his hands into a ball shape, his hands not touching and leaving space. He closed his eyes and sighed. His purple cloak began to blow back, as if a great gust entered the room. Flames appeared between Shad's hands. He opened his eyes to reveal no human eyes, but light-blue glowing orbs of light. Shad released the flame above the diorama. The flame danced about, lighting the room in an orange-glow. Lance and the rest of the council squinted and covered their eyes at the brightness, Zelda watched without blinking. The flame continued to dance about until it began to form a figure. The figure sat on its knees, still. The council leaned forward to get a closer look. The figure lifted its head to reveal no face, but a masked face. The mask resembled that of a giant shield. Dreadlocks flew from the back of the mask. The flame-embroiled creature stood and looked about at the men and women surrounding the table. It surveyed the room until its head was facing Zelda. It slowly turned to face her.  
  
Zelda's face went white, her eyes widened, and she couldn't speak. Lance whispered to his wife, "Zelda, what's wrong? What do you see?" Zelda continued to stare at the creature, Lance could see its flames in her eyes. Lance shook Zelda's shoulder, "Zelda!" he whispered loudly. She came to as if just waking up from a dream. "Shad, that's enough."  
  
Shad clapped his hands together, and the flames of the creature spread out and disappeared. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes to reveal their original dark-blue coloring. He let out a sigh of exhaust, "That's harder than it looks."  
  
"It looked hard to begin with." Ashei joked.  
  
Lance still held on to Zelda's shoulder, "What did you see?" He turned her head to face his.  
  
Zelda looked into his eyes, then away, "Nothing. I'm not sure. One thing is certain," the Queen addressed the court, "Those creatures resemble the Twilight Warriors." Whispers of unease made their way about the court.  
  
"Impossible!" Gremly interjected. "It's been three years and the portal to the Twilight Realm has since been sealed! Queen Zelda said it herself, there's no way-"  
  
"You pompous fool, haven't you been listening?" Gaius bellowed, "The Necromancers must be resurrecting the Twilight Warriors."  
  
"You mad dog, how dare you talk to me in such a tone! I've been an adviser to this council since before you were born!"  
  
"Yes and a lot of good you did when the Twilight Realm damn near took over the kingdom!"  
  
"You insolent little-"  
  
"Enough!" Lance yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "We don't know enough information to assume anything, but we should still investigate the Necromancers and their dealings. Shad!" The aspiring sage stood, full attention, "You and the other sage students are to observe the monsters and report back on what you find. Understood?"  
  
"Sire!"

  
"Good. Court adjourned." Lance finished. Gremly eyed Gaius, and Gaius winked as he walked away.  
  
"Let's meet for lunch, shall we?" Gaius said as he walked by Lance.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"In the market, whenever you're done here. I'm in the mood for something spicy." Gaius said.  
  
Lance laughed. He turned his attention to Zelda who still stood in front of the table, trapped in thought. Lance put his arm around her, "Zelda."  
  
She turned to him, "I'll be fine. I need to pray on this."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Zelda smiled, "Go ahead and have lunch. I will be fine."  
  
Lance kissed Zelda on the head and headed for the door. Zelda looked back at the diorama on the table.something was about to happen, she remembered this feeling, but it was different. She couldn’t place why it felt different or how. Only one thing she knew for sure.

It was worse.  
  



	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns home to familiar and unfamiliar faces. Zelda comforts Lance with his doubts.

**Chapter 2  
  
**

  
Link and his stallion friend galloped down the dirt path until they came upon a wooden gate. Link slid off of Epona's back and patted her on the neck.

  
"Well it looks we're back in Hyrule. Look," he walked over to a sign, "Faron Woods. Ordon Village isn't far!" Link told his steed. Epona neighed in excitement. Link opened the gate and lead Epona in by her reins.  
  
A lone shack stood near the gate, run down and barely held together. In front of the shack was a dark skinned man with a large afro sitting on a log. He was tending to a boiling pot sitting on a fire pit. Behind him was jars filled with yellowish liquid and a large box. The young man noticed Link walking by, "Hey, guy!" Link stopped and lead Epona over to the campsite.  
  
"Hey, Coro, how are you? How goes the lantern industry?" Link inquired.  
  
"Aw I'm great, guy! Business is great! Lots of people come by every day, all of them needing lanterns and oil! Would ya believe it, guy?!" Coro pulled out a large tied sack and untied it. It was full of shiny gems, it was if the entrepreneur had figured out how to fit a rainbow into a sack, "I've got so many rupees they're falling outta my ears, guy!"  
  
Link chuckled, "I'm glad to hear it, do you ever pay any visits to Ordon?"  
  
Coro tied his treasure safe shut, "Well uh... actually yeah every now and then, guy. Sometimes I get a letter from the Mayor asking for a shipment of oil. So I get a bunch together and make a trip."  
  
"When's the last time you made a trip?"  
  
"Oh...," Coro stirred the dark boiling liquid in the pot, "About three months ago, guy."  
  
"How was everything?" Link asked, eying the pot. _Gods, not that muck again._  
  
"The town? They seemed like they were gettin' by. I talked to Mayor for a little while, he said at first the ranch was worse off without ya, guy." Coro explained. He poured some of the liquid into a bowl. He inhaled some of the fumes rising from the steaming bowl and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I bet Fado is having trouble keeping the goats in line." Link said. He grimaced at the sight of Coro taking a sip from his bowl. "Well, I should get going, I'm actually on my way there now."  
  
"Oh hey, guy! Would you mind taking this box to the village?" Coro set down his bowl of muck and picked up the large box behind his seat. "It's a small shipment of oil." He handed Link the box.  
  
"Why aren't you going yourself?" Link asked, taking the box.  
  
"Well, guy, there's been a lot of Bulblins hanging around the woods lately. I've had to fight a few off from time to time, but nothing I couldn't handle, guy!" Coro assured, "Anyway, I figured it's too dangerous for the villagers or myself to travel. So they need oil and you're a pretty tough guy...guy." Coro stumbled over his words.  
  
Link laughed, "I understand, I'll ask Mayor Bo when he can pay you."  
  
"Oh don't worry, guy. This one is on the house, I've got so much oil here I don't know WHAT to do with it, guy!" Coro grinned.  
  
"I'm sure they'll appreciate it," Link said, tying the box to Epona's saddle, "I better get going."  
  
Coro followed Link as he climbed onto his Epona's back, "Hey, guy, would ya care for some soup? I think I think I've finally gotten the hang of this cooking game!" He said, gesturing to his pot.  
  
Link felt his lunch partially rise up his esophagus, "Um... I'm alright Coro. Thanks, Epona and I just ate." Link said. His stomach began to growl, _Three hours ago..._ He thought. His stomach growled louder.  
  
"What's that sound, guy?"  
  
"What sound?" His stomach growled like a hungry lion, "Oh that? It's Epona; she's a bit on the gassy side since lunch. I let her have some of my spiced salmon." Link lied. He bent over and gently brushed her neck, "Isn't that right girl?" Epona snapped her head back and bashed Link in his nose.  
  
"Feisty one, ain't she, guy?" Coro laughed.  
  
"Yes, very." Link slipped his feet into his saddle's stirrups, "We'll probably pass by you again soon. Be careful Coro." Link said, pulling Epona's reins.  
  
"You too, guy. Don't be a stranger!" Coro exclaimed.  
  
Link rode off into the woods and to the home he had missed for so long.  
  
  
  
The bright-orange tint lighting the evening woods had Link squinting. The nostalgia  
he felt riding through the tunnel leading through Faron Woods was something he hadn't expected. He took a deep breath and let the scent of the forest permeate through all of his senses.  
  
Link and Epona passed by a three-leveled spring, water flowing from a stream that fell upon each level until it reached the bottom. Link dismounted Epona and took off his boots. Epona walked over to the small pond created by the spring's stream and began drinking from it. Link stepped into the spring. He looked up at the trees, the light shining through and lighting up the spring in a tint of bright yellow mixed with blue and green. The spring's water was as clear as looking through a bottle.  
  
Link continued to look up at the trees and closed his eyes. He heard the birds fluttering about the forest, the foxes burrowing into their foxholes, and the calming sound of the spring running freely. He buried his feet in the soft wet dirt of the spring. This was not Link's first spring, but to once hang place his feet in the dirt of his homeland was a feeling he had unknowingly longed for.  
  
Link took out the picture in his pocket. His eyes immediately focused on the blond short-haired girl. He smiled, his thumb softly swayed across her face. Link's eyes wondered about the spring, he squinted as the bright rays of sun illuminated the spring's water. He sighed and put the picture in his pocket.  
  
Link put his boots back on and climbed back on Epona, "Let's go home."  
  
* * *  
  
Castle Town Market is the busiest place in all of Hyrule. The meeting place for merchants and the purchasing of supplies, citizens from all provinces travel to and blend in with the bustling crowds of the market. The Goron rock-people of the Eldin province trade with the Zora fish-people of the Lanayru province for materials to build their all too popular bombs. Citizens from the Ordon province trade their goat milk and cheese for supplies. Denizens of the Faron province were adept at harvesting from the forests resources to make various healing medicines, potions, and oils for lanterns; many merchants would pay anything to get their hands on such fine products.  
  
Lance walked through the market, his grey coat clipped shut in case of pick-pockets. Although he bore the sacred Royal Family symbols on his coat, he might as well have been one of the market-goers. Only when he said "hello" to merchants and store owners did they recognize their king. In the market, no one stands out.  
  
Lance was no stranger to the barrage of "sir, buy this!" and "my lord, we have the finest that" of the market. He had no need to hide behind the hood of his coat. Lance wasn't royalty; he was king by marriage to Zelda. He enjoyed walking about with the people, not the burrowing of one’s self in the hermitage of his or her castle. However, he did enjoy the power of the King's "no." When the King says no, none ask again.  
  
"If I didn't know you, you'd blend in like the rest of the citizens." A deep voice said amongst the crowd. Lance turned to see Gaius seated at a table to the Castle Town Cafe Bar.  
  
"If there's one thing I know how to do, it's how to be a commoner." Lance said, walking over to the table. "Why this place? It's older than we are." Lance asked, taking off his coat and taking a seat.  
  
"It's away from most of the hustle and bustle, even in the Central Square. Here we can actually hear each other speak." Gaius said. Just then, a waiter appeared from inside the restaurant.  
  
"May I get you a seat inside away from all the riff-raff, milord?" the waiter asked.  
  
"No, thank you." Lance replied.  
  
"Very well, how about a glass of our finest wine, your highness?"  
  
"Sure that will do, and one for my friend here." Lance gestured to Gaius.  
  
The waiter raised his eyebrow at the sight of Gaius, who was in his common everyday clothes. "Very well, milord." The man bowed and walked back into the restaurant.  
  
"What's with the look?" Lance asked, in regards to the smirk on Gaius' face.  
  
"I guess no one really recognizes the Prime Minister."  
  
"Don't sell yourself short; you do a lot for the kingdom." Lance assured.  
  
"Yes but I don't make public speeches." Gaius said. The waiter arrived with their wine.  
  
"Is the King and his friend hungry today?" the waiter inquired. The two friends picked up the menus on the table and quickly scanned for lunch.  
  
"I'll have the uh..." Lance started, he continued to scan the menu, and found his lunch, "This, I'll have the Hylian Loach.."  
  
"Ah, wonderful choice, sire! And for you, sir?" The waiter asked as he took Lance's menu.  
  
Gaius folded his menu, "I'll have a Reekfish." he said as he handed his menu to the waiter.  
  
"Reekfish, sir?" the waiter asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yes. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, sir, it's just we don't get too many orders of Reekfish. It's the stench."  
  
"Then we have something in common. My good sir, I realize its foul stench while alive is horrid, that's why it's your chef's job to cook it, yes?" Gaius said.  
  
"Yes, sir." the waiter said, placing both folders between his arm.  
  
A smirk grew on Gaius' face. "Good. And make sure not all of the 'reek' is cooked away, a good mix of spice and that smell is the Zora's version of a smoked pork."  
  
"Yes, sir." the waiter shuffled away in confusion.  
  
Gaius burst into sudden laughter, "I do love putting strain on pigs like him." He took a sip of his wine. His eyes widened, "Mm, splendid!"  
  
Lance chuckled, "I think 'pig' is a bit of a harsh term, he's only doing his job."  
  
"I know," Gaius took another sip of his wine, "It's when they presume to be better than you, just by what they see."  
  
Lance quickly scanned Gaius' attire, "Why not make it apparent you're a general, or the Prime Minister? You've earned it."  
  
"Lance," Gaius started looking about the Central Square, his eyes found that of a lone shoe boy, "Do you see that boy, over by the Malo Mart?" Gaius quickly pointed as to not make it obvious. Lance nodded. "It used to be owned by a man named Chudley, he called it Chudley’s Emporium. The snob wouldn't let you in if your shoes weren't clean or fancy enough. It was one of the most highbrow shops in town, hell if I could get my brow any higher it'd sprout wings and fly away." Lance laughed.  
  
Gaius let out a single chuckle, and the smile slowly faded, "That little boy is there every single day. He shines shoes, mostly for men, in attempt to make a living. Notice how I say 'living.' Not once have I seen that boy leave the steps of the Emporium in the time he's been there. The boy lives there. Obviously no parents, no one to care of him. Every day he shines shoes for a rupee, I know the price I checked and gave him twenty, and does so to prove everyone around him that he can live through it, he can live through the travesty of not having a family. And yet that's not enough to let him into the store, not once."  
  
Lance stared at Gaius, who had not broken eye contact of the young shoe boy. Unsure if Gaius was looking at the boy or just in a trance, Lance spoke, "I understand your concern but I think we're talking about two different things. You're talking about judging a book by its cover, I'm simply stating why not strut what you've got."  
  
"Why don't you? You're the damned king, why not let everyone know?" Gaius said in defense.  
  
"I do, see my coat? It has the marks, the marks of the Royal Family. But you forget, Gaius, I'm not of royal blood, I'm only the King because of Zelda's marriage. I, too, was a commoner. I was an orphan in an orphanage after my parents were killed by Bulblins." He paused to take a sip of wine, "I grew old enough to go out into the world on my own and enlisted in the King's army. I worked my way up to captain and there I stayed. I began courting Zelda after the Twilight War."  
  
Gaius laughed, "Not much of a war, we didn't do any of the fighting."  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"And that's another thing. He was just a simple far boy, right? Yet he saved the entire bloody kingdom nearly single-handled." Gaius said.  
  
Lance finished his wine, "Now you're talking about destiny; that boy was chosen, by the Goddesses, to save Hyrule."  
  
"Still, no one would ever recognize him. He saved us all, and no one knows who he is. No one." Gaius once again looked at the boy.  
  
"Is that what this is about? Recognition?" Lance asked.  
  
"Not entirely, some of it is being tired of misjudgment, some of it is the wine I had this morning," Lance laughed a little, "But yes, most if it is I want people to recognize those deserving of the recognition. Not just me, I haven't done much to deserve it; I mean the people who we don't see. The young boy who saved us, and that young boy who shines peoples shoes just to get by, by doing something for other people, even if it's just helping someone get into some stupid trinket emporium." Gaius finished his wine. Just then the waiter arrived with their food. "Well enough of that! Let's dig in, your highness." Gaius said.  
  
Lance smiled, and cut into his fish. Gaius cut into his, fumes of the hot fish rose from its cooked meat. He took a bite and smiled, "Now THAT's worth twenty rupees!"  
  
* * *  
  
The sun had begun to fall from its noon position. The orange-tinge of twilight had fallen upon the forest as Link and Epona came upon a bridge overlooking a great chasm. The bridge, made of wooden steps and metal wire, was just wide enough for an animal of Epona's size to walk through, and then some. Link patted Epona's neck, "Well girl, here we are. Ordon Bridge, home is just on the other side." he said to his weary friend.  
  
Epona started across the bridge, her master on her back. Link leaned to the side to look at the bottomless ravine below. He felt his mouth get dry and a lump formed in his throat as he tried to swallow. _God's, I forgot how much I hate this damn bridge._ He thought. As he looked ahead, it seemed as though the small bridge grew longer as Epona trotted across slowly. "Hurry it up now, Epona." Link said timidly.  
  
Link looked at the cliffs above, lining the chasm's perimeter. Trees hung over the sides, their branches even further. On one branch sat a brown eagle. Link grinned and forgot about the death-trap below. He continued to watch the eagle, even as it flew off the branch. Link watched as the eagle fly off, until the stone wall at the end of the bridge broke his view of the eagle. Link snapped out of his trance and looked at the wall and then the one on the other side of Epona.  
  
Link nervously laughed, "Well, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Epona walked on with no answer. Link frowned, "Maybe I should stop talking to my horse so often."  
  
To his right was a locked gate, behind it another spring. As Epona trotted on, Link could see the spring through the spaces in the gate. Unlike the Faron Spring, the Ordon Spring is a simple large body of water. The spring's water poured from an opening in the large rock formation beyond the spring.  
  
Memories of the times Link had spent in the spring rushed through his mind. He remembered a middle-aged man teaching him swordplay, a young and bowl-haired boy who always seemed to standing by his side, and the blond short-haired girl smiling at him as he washed Epona. Link smiled at the rushing memories.  
  
The smile began to fade as a memory of a horde of green monsters on the backs of giant boars broke through the gate of the spring. One of monsters shot the girl in the back with an arrow, another grabbed the young boy, and then the memory went blank. Link broke free of the flashback. He rubbed the back of his head, ghost-pain from the memory started pulsing.  
  
He noticed the spring had fallen far behind, barely in his field of view. Link shook his head and eagerly looked forward as Epona rode on.

The narrow pathway ended at a large opening of land. Off to the side was a ladder attached to a tall outreach of land that stretched out from the stone wall. Atop the platform of land sat a small house. A sign stood next to the ladder and read:  
  
Link's House  
  
Link smiled as he slid off Epona's back, "Well girl, we're home." He said, hugging Epona's neck.  
  
In his excitement, he failed to notice the three children at his shooting range. A young boy with a red head band shot at the wooden red-painted targets with his sling-shot. Off to the side was a small chubby child with big cheeks and a girl with big lips, they cheered on the boy with the sling-shot.

The boy with the head band extended his hand to the small chubby boy, “That’ll be one yellow rupee, thank you!”

The chubby boy shook his head, “I said five rupees, not ten…”

“A yellow rupee is five!”

The chubby boy sighed, “No… A green rupee is one, blue is five, yellow is ten, red is twenty, purple is fifty and orange is one hundred…”

The boy with the hand band frowned, “No! You’re just trying to get out of paying me!

As Link cheerily laughed, the children turned as they noticed the laughter was not among their group.  
  
The boy with the sling-shot spoke first, "Link?"  
  
"Is it Link?!" The girl questioned.  
  
"...Obviously, who else wears a green tunic and green hat." the chubby child muttered matter-of-factually.  
  
The trio ran to Link cheering his name followed by an array of "Link! Is it really you? Where have you been? Did you bring me anything? Why is there a mark on your head?" Link laughed and hugged them all at once.  
  
"It's so good to see you all! Man, you've all grown so much, except you Malo, you're about the same." he said to the chubby child.  
  
"...Thanks." Malo mumbled, as the released from the hug. Link noticed the ears of the children. He had forgotten that the Ordonians had rounded ears, unlike the rest of their Hylian folk who had pointed ears.   
  
Talo, the boy with the sling-shot, tugged at Link's arm, "Where have you been?!" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Ha-ha, you haven't calmed down in the slightest have you?" Link pointed out, he playfully messed up Talo's hair. "I've been to the country to west, Termina."  
  
"Why there?" Beth, the girl, asked.  
  
"It's said that the Hero of Time saved the land from a disaster that would have affected not only Termina, but Hyrule as well." Link explained. The children seemed a bit puzzled. "In any case, how old are you all? It's been three years and I can hardly remember my own age by now!"  
  
Both Talo and Beth shouted out incoherent answers, to which both disagreed with the others. As they bickered with one another, Malo mumbled to Link, "...I'm eleven; both of the idiots are sixteen."  
  
"Hey!" the fighting paired chimed in.  
  


Link chuckled and broke up the feud, “Alright you three settle down. I’d like to see everyone else too.”

Talo jolted for the path leading to the village, “Come on, come on!”

“Hey, I’m going to show Link around!” Beth whined.

The two ran down the path, “He was born here, I think he knows his way around...” Malo mumbled, following slowly behind. Link shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Link led Epona to her old spot in between the two trees that stood next to Link's house. He removed the package of oil from her saddle and set aside. He then pulled some rope out of the pack in her saddle, and pulled the saddle off Epona's back, then through it aside. Link then tied the rope around Epona's neck and tied it to the tree. "You take a break, I'll be back later." he assured his weary friend.  
  
Epona lay down on the soft dirt that seemed to perfectly form around her body, indicating her "usual spot." "Rest up, girl." Link said. Epona let her head hit the dirt.  
  
The small province of Ordon is made up of magnificent mountains and hills that scale the valley. Below one towering mountain sits the quiet village of Ordon, the only village in the province. This beautiful little village is made up of a watermill, a few small houses and one large house. Beyond the large house is the path to Ordon Ranch.  
  
Link and the youth of Ordon finished walking the path to the village. At the end stood a sign taller than the path's walls that read:  
  
Ordon Village  
  
Off to the side sat Sera's Sundries; the local convenience store that sold milk products and such necessities. At the moment the group passed the store, Sera, the owner, walked out; sweeping the welcome mat of the store. While doing so, her cat made a swift escape from inside. Link quickly set down the shipment of oil from Coro and swept his arms around the cat. Sera's sudden scream came to a halt when Link quickly grabbed the cat and picked it up. "Link!" Sera said.  
  
With Sera's cat in his arms, Link walked over to the plump woman, "It's good to see you, Sera." he said, hand Sera her cat. She took the cat and patted her into the house with the broom.  
  
"Well it's good to see you, dear! Are you home for good?"  
  
"I think so, I've done enough traveling. For the time being at least. How is Hanch?" Link asked.  
  
"Oh that old fool? He gets by I suppose-" just then and small and meek middle-aged man appeared from the store.  
  
"I try my best, dear. Oh! It's good to see you Link." Hanch said, almost in a whisper.  
  
Link opened his mouth to return the greeting when Talo and Beth popped in from behind, "Mom, Dad, Link's back isn't it great?!" Beth said to her parents. The two nodded in agreement, but ultimately ignored as the youths committed themselves to alarming the whole village as to Link's return.  
  
A gathering of townspeople, the entire population it seemed, gathered around Link. Each took turns greeting him and asked him how his trip was. A large sumo-sized man with a white mustache came up from behind the crowd and extended his hand, "Welcome back, Link." the man said.  
  
Link shook the man's hand, "You too, Bo." The over-sized mayor proceeded to lift Link off the ground in a hug he thought would never end.  
  
"Ha-ha! We missed ya, lad!" Bo bellowed. He set Link down, of whom felt significantly smaller from the hug alone.

A slender woman with short blonde hair and a sweet pale face smiled at Link, she held a small basket of laundry, “It’s so good to see you, Link.” She said.

“Uli!” Link smiled back. He took noticed to a young girl with blonde pigtails hiding behind Uli’s skirt, “Who’s this?”

Uli stepped aside, the girl shyly hid her face, “Go ahead, Rena, he’s a good friend, his name is Link.” Uli said softly.

Link knelt down and smiled warmly at the girl, “Hi, Rena. It’s nice to meet you.” The girl still hid behind her mother, Link let out a soft chuckle, “Where’s your dad?”

“Right behind you, lad.” A tall middle-aged man with a blond beard patted Link's shoulder, "I hope you've kept your training," the man said as Link turned to him, "I definitely have." the man finished in a warm voice.  
  
"Rusl!" Link exclaimed. He hugged Rusl with all of his strength.  
  
Rusl was taken aback, "Whoa, easy there my boy! These bones are brittle, regardless of how well I swing a sword!"  
  
"Sorry," Link said, releasing Rusl, "Oh! I almost forgot," Link remembered the Coro's oil shipment and handed it to Bo, "This is from Coro, the oil seller. He said it's on the house."  
  
The large man took the box from Link and opened it to reveal over a dozen bottles filled with oil. Bo let out a ground-shaking laugh, "Why thank ya, lad! I'll be sure to thank him too next time I make a trip."  
  
Link cheerily looked about the crowd of old friends, "Gods, it's so good to see all of you." Link looked about the crowd, looking for someone.  
  
"You lookin' for Ilia, lad?" Bo asked.  
  
Link's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, "Well... I mean- if she's not busy." he stuttered.  
  
"Hm," Bo pondered, "I think she took a trip to the Forest Temple. She should be on her way back by now-" Just then a harrowing scream echoed through the village.  
  
"What in blazes-" Rusl started.  
  
Bo's face went pale, "Ilia!" he shouted.  
  
Link quickly unsheathed his sword and readied his shield, "Rusl!" he said to his old friend. Rusl nodded and unsheathed his blade. The two darted up the path leading to Link's house, leaving the rest of the village in a panic.  
  
Link and Rusl arrived at Link's house to find a group of six green-skinned humanoid creatures, all armed with spiked clubs and bows, all circled around Epona. The untied stallion stood on her hind legs and slammed her front legs onto the face of a creature with a loaded crossbow. The creature fell back, purplish blood flowing from the wound. The group of monsters huddled closer, pushing Epona closer to a wall. Epona's eyes revealed a lining of white behind her normally pitch black eyes, her ears folded back, and she exposed her teeth as if to protect something of hers. The creatures growled at Epona with their high pitched voices.  
  
Looking for Ilia, Link stood on his toes to see if she was the origin of the scream. He turned his attention towards Epona, he noticed a figure standing behind the horse. One of the creatures tried to get passed Epona, unsuccessfully as she double- kicked the monster against the stone wall. The figure, a girl, screamed as the creature's face smashed against the rocky terrain. Link looked closely, finally seeing the girl's long blond hair and bright-green eyes.  
  
"Ilia!" Link exclaimed. He darted toward the remaining four monsters huddled around Ilia and Epona. One of the creatures noticed Link's sudden sprint and screeched to alarm the rest of its pack. They all turned to face Link who had already made it to one of the creatures and sliced at its arm. The monster howled in pain as it's limb fell to the ground. Link horizontally sliced at the wounded creature's gut and kicked it back, toppling the creature over. The two remaining monsters carefully watched Link with their piercing red eyes. One had a bow with an arrow ready and the other a club in the air. Link stood ready as the archer released its arrow and the clubbed creature advanced. Link deflected the arrow with his shield then side-stepped and lunged his sword into the chest of the advancing creature.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw the archer reach for its quiver. Acting quickly Link unsheathed his sword from the previously advancing creature, threw his steel-shield toward the creature, and sprinted. The shield met its target in the neck and fell to the ground. The archer grabbed at its neck, gasping for air. Taking his chance and still in a sprint, Link leapt into the air and brought his sword down upon the archer's face. The sword dug into the creature's forehead; blood began to spurt from the new wound. Link released his sword from the corpse of the archer and let it fall to the ground, blood now flowing freely from the split head.  
  
Link ran to Ilia, "Are you alright?" he said.  
  
Ilia pointed beyond Link, "Look out!" she screamed. Link turned around to find the creature that had been toppled backwards, it's club readied. Link went to raise his shield only to find a shield-less arm. He saw his shield lying next to the corpse of his previous target. The creature raised its spiked club, Link readied his sword, but before the monster could attack a blade appeared from the center of its chest. Link flinched as purplish blood spewed from the monster's chest. It howled in pain as its eyes began to close.  
  
Rusl pulled his sword from the creature’s mid-section and wiped the blood on his tunic, "So, does that make me the new Hero of Hyrule? Saving the old one?" he chuckled.  
  
Link laughed, "You're a hero in my book, Rusl." he said. He realized Ilia was holding his arm in a tight grip, their eyes met with a silence, "Are you okay?" Link finally asked.  
  
Ilia smiled, "Yes." she said in a soft voice. Link's cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red.  
  
"I guess we're even." Rusl said, sheathing his sword.  
  
Link let out a sigh of relief and laughed, "For what?"  
  
"Saving Colin from these bastards’ boss, a few years back." Rusl explained.  
  
Link walked over to the lifeless body Rusl had just created, "That one was on me."  
  
"Hm, looks like you owe me then." Rusl joked.  
  
Link snickered, "I guess so.” He thought to himself for a moment, then speaking “Where is Colin? I didn’t see him in the village.”

A prideful smile appeared on Rusl’s face, “Well if there’s one thing you were to him, it’s a role model. He went and joined the Royal Guard.”

Link laughed, “No foolin’?” He smiled softly, “Good for him.” He looked down at the dead creature, "These aren't the same Bulblins." Link said, retrieving his shield.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Link picked up his shield, "The ones I fought had sewn on horns on their hoods, these ones don't," he sheathed his sword and tied his shield to the sheath on his back. "The ones I used to fight didn't have marks like that on their bodies either." Link said. Rusl knelt down and examined the face of the dead Bulblins. Black lines resembling traveling lightning streaked about the corpses face like a tattoo.  
  
"That is new, isn't it?" Rusl stated.  
  
"It is," Link agreed, he walked over to Rusl who had also been joined by Ilia, "And I don't like it."  
  
Rusl let out a sigh, "Alright, well let's burn these things before they stink up the place," he noticed Link had his eyes fixed on Ilia and hers on him. Rusl rolled his eyes, "I'll go get Bo and the other so they can help. You two catch up." Rusl said, heading for the village.  
  
Link and Ilia continued to stare at each other, unable to speak. Link felt his heart beating through his chest, his mouth grow dry and found an inability to speak. _I'm finally seeing her, and I don't know what to say._ he thought. He tried to find means of conversation, nothing but the forest she's lived in her entire life and rotting corpses surrounded them. Link nervously flexed his hands. "I like what you've done with your hair."  
  
Ilia's eyes wondered to the ground, "Thanks." Another silence fell upon the reunion, "How was your trip?" Ilia said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh." Ilia said. Another silence fell upon the old friends. Link coughed, unsure if he needed to cough or just to fill the silence. Ilia spoke first again, "It's been rather quiet with you gone."  
  
"Really? I figured those kids would end up following you around without me to bug." Link joked.  
  
"You'd think, but no. They actually spend more time with Colin now, and he's not even the oldest." Ilia said she made her way over to Epona who had calmed down since the fight. "He's become a lot like you. After you left he had to find his own way and learn to fight for others rather than hide behind them."  
  
Link slowly made his way over to Ilia, "I think he already knew how to do that. It couldn't have been much different than when you all were stuck in Kakariko Village."  
  
"It wasn't getting used to you being gone," she explained, petting Epona, "It was getting used to being home without you." A tear slid down Ilia's face, "It just wasn't home."  
  
Link put his hand on Ilia's shoulder, "It's home now." Link said softly. Ilia buried herself in Link's arms, tears running freely. Link rested his head on her head. A single tear fell from his eyes, as he realized he was finally home.  
  
* * *  
  
Lance opened the door to his chambers and threw his coat to the floor. He unbuttoned his tunic and set it on the dresser with a mirror. The young king looked at himself in the mirror; a pointy eared young man with light-brown hair stared back. He removed his undershirt, revealing scars scattered about his torso. Lance studied the scars, each bearing their own story.  
  
One scar he remembered getting from simply falling from a tree when he was younger, he had landed on a rock as his memory recalled. Another gash stretched across from his shoulder to his pelvis. Lance remembered fighting off a horde of Bokoblins, creatures that resembled Bulblins in height but not in color or intelligence, and being hacked at by one before his squad mates drove away the heathens. A few other scars made the shape of arrow heads and others were burn wounds.  
  
Lance closed his in dread of some of the memories, and then quickly opened them feeling something graze the side of his ribs. He looked in the mirror to see a small and fair hand caressing his side. "For such a young king, you have so many scars." Zelda said in a soft voice. Lance held her hand against his side. "Why do you think you shouldn't be on the throne?"  
  
Lance looked at her in the mirror, "My abundance of scars doesn't make me a good king, Zelda."  
  
"Of course not." Zelda agreed.  
  
"I'm no great tactician. I'm no scholar; I hardly hold my own with a blade. How I've survived to keep these scars is beyond me." Lance ranted.  
  
"All true." Zelda said.  
  
"In truth I see someone like Gaius on the throne. Why not him?"  
  
Zelda turned Lance to face her, "Because I didn't love him."  
  
"Love doesn't make a good king either."  
  
"Lance," Zelda started, she walked to the balcony overlooking Castle Town. The sun was completely behind the mountains and moons light now illuminated the land, "When the usurper king Zant laid siege to the castle, who was young soldier that stood by me and his fellow soldiers?"  
  
"Me, but that didn't do us any good. We surrendered, we lost." Lance replied.  
  
"Your love for me and your people is what makes you a good king. You stood by your kingdom's princess against all of the odds. That is endurance, and a king needs to have the endurance to stand for his kingdom. I didn't have that." Zelda held Lance's hand and moved closer to him, "Your love is what the kingdom needs. It's what I need."  
  
Lance blinked in thought; he looked beyond the balcony and at the town, then the fields beyond the town, and the mountains beyond. The moon reflected off Hyrule Castle's glass windows and lit up the light sky as a beacon of hope. Not only for the kingdom, but for Lance. He looked down at Zelda smiling at him; he smiled back, "You're all I need." Lance passionately kissed his wife, completing the symbol that Hyrule Castle and its kingdom stood for.  
  
* * *  
  
The moon shined brightly over the valley of Ordon. Beams of white light shot through the trees that abundantly grew through the Ordon province. After a long day of excitement, commotion, and ultimately mixed emotions, the inhabitants of Ordon village retired to the sanctity of their homes; even the youth of Ordon rested their heads on pillows from exhaustion.  
  
Outside Link's house, Rusl finished putting out the fire the village had started to dispose of the dead Bulblins. He wiped the sweat from his head and let out a deep sigh. Nothing but ash remained of the rotting corpses that once fumigated the forest. Rusl piled dirt over the fire pit, preventing the fire from reigniting. He walked Epona, who lay peacefully in her spot, and knelt down to rub her neck. Epona drearily lifted up her head and looked at the middle-aged man. Uninterested, she quickly returned to her sleep. Rusl chuckled, and then turned his attention to the laughter that came from inside Link's house.  
  
Link sat in his chair, of which he had forgotten was so soft, and sipped from the cup of wine Ilia had prepared for the occasion. She stood reminiscing over the pictures that hung from Link's walls. Each picture told a different adventure Link had with his friends, mostly with the younger versions of the Ordon youths.  
  
Ilia would pick up one picture, describe what she remembered, and move on to the next. She came upon a photo of him and Epona, "She really is a marvelous horse," Ilia said, sipping from her wine.  
  
"Oh she has to be, she had to help me with the goats all those years." Link agreed.  
  
Ilia poked at Link's pride, "It was more like you were helping her really." she said.  
  
"Oh, so we've already come to this bridge now, have we?" Link bellowed.  
  
Ilia giggled, "Link, until the day I see Epona riding your back and see you do all the running, we will be traveling this bridge!" she joked.  
  
Link took another sip from his wine, "I'm surprised you haven't seen it already," gesturing towards Ilia's previously full cup of wine.  
  
In an expression of sarcasm, she put her hands on her hips and scoffed at Link's implication, "I'll have you know that I can handle my wine quite well, thank you. I am my father's daughter after all."  
  
"You've got me there." Link surrendered. The two laughed, the atmosphere of the room brighter than Link could remember it ever having been.  
  
A short silence fell among the two until Ilia spoke, "Do you have any pictures of me hanging around here." she said.  
  
Link set his cup down on the in-table next to him and reached into his pocket. Ilia took a seat in the cushioned chair next to Link's as he pulled out a folded picture and opened it. He handed the picture to her, "I've carried that around with me since I left," Link said. Taken aback, Ilia examined the photo wide-eyed, "Just in case I forgot what everyone looked like."  
  
Ilia blushed, "That's very sweet." she spoke almost in a whisper. Link smiled at Ilia, she returned the smile. Link pulled out his horse-hoof shaped charm and showed it to Ilia.

“I’ve never left this behind.” Link assured. Ilia walked to Link and touched the charm in Link’s hand.

“My horse charm.” She said, surprised. She looked up into Link’s eyes, and he into Ilia’s. Just as Link was about to speak, the door exerted knocking sounds.  
  
"Link, it's Rusl!" he said over the knocking, "Come on, it's cold out here!"  
  
Link ran to the door, disappointed with the timing of Rusl's visit, "I'm coming, I’m coming!" he yelled. Ilia left her seat as Link opened the door to greet Rusl.  
  
"Thank you," Rusl said, "May I come in?"  
  
"Sure Rusl," Link moved aside to let Rusl in. He winced at a stench that permeated from the middle-aged man, "Gods, what's that smell?"  
  
"The bastards smell worse cooked than raw," Rusl joked. He took a seat in the chair Link had been seated. "There is something I needed to discuss," he said, getting serious. Rusl then quickly looked at Ilia then back to Link, "Possibly in private."  
  
Link began to attest when Ilia spoke, "I'll go home, it’s about time I get back. If Father had any hair left, he'd probably be tearing it out by now." She joked, and then turned to Link, "Everyone's glad you're home," Ilia said. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed Link on the cheek, "I am too." she said, making for the door. Link held his cheek in shock as Ilia shut the door behind her, the sudden shut making him jump. He looked out the window, watching Ilia climb down the ladder that lead to his front step. She let go of the ladder and looked back at Link staring through the window. Link waved to her and she waved back, blushing and turning to walk home.  
  
As a large grin appeared on Link's face, Rusl cleared his throat to get Link's attention. The elf spun around and tried gaining some composure as he strolled over to the vacant seat next to Rusl. "I'm glad to see you're both getting along, maybe a little bit more than before I might add." Rusl teased.  
  
"Pfft," Link deflected, "No, we were just catching up."  
  
Rusl shook his head, "If that's how Uli and I caught up after every trip to the castle, then I'd have more children than Colin and young Rena."  
  
Link blushed, "Are you home often?” He said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, Uli is much happier now that I'm not making as many trips to Hyrule Castle." Rusl said, getting up and making his way to the table with wine. He poured himself a cup, "Young Rena is already five... but feels like she was born just yesterday." Rusl said, as he sipped his wine.  
  
Link's smile faded, "You said there was something you needed to talk about?"  
  
Rusl returned to his seat and sipped from his wine. He sat silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Yes," he started, "It's about the Bulblins."  
  
"What about them?" Link asked.  
  
"This isn't the first time we've had a visit from their kind."  
  
"You mean this new breed?"  
  
"Yes," Rusl confirmed, "In truth I thought it was just my imagination that they looked different. Until last year, I hadn't seen them since you left the village."  
  
Link tilted his head in confusion, "What happened last year?" he asked.  
  
Rusl once again sipped from his wine, "The creatures appeared, out of nowhere really, and attacked Hyrule Castle Town. The official word was twenty-four citizens and ten Royal Knights dead.  
  
Link propped his head up with his hand in disbelief, "Gods..." he mustered. “What were they after?"  
  
Rusl let out a single laugh, "The King wouldn't tell us," he scoffed.  
  
"King?" Link questioned.  
  
"Oh, yes, King Lance. He's young; he was a captain in the Royal Army. The princess married the young man about six months after you left." Rusl explained, going for another sip of his wine. He realized his cup was empty and went to the table for a refill.  
  
"What's your take on him?" Link asked, curious as to what his old teacher thought.  
  
Rusl refilled his cup, "He's fair, he cares for the people," he returned to his chair, "But he's not confident enough as a king. I attended one of his speeches," he took a pause.  
  
"And?" Link urged.  
  
"He's no elegant speaker, to be sure, but I also see no distance between him and I."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's the King, but when I look at him I see just another common man." Rusl explained.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Link asked, "Maybe that means the people can trust him more."  
  
"True," Rusl said, "But when it comes to being a leader, we shouldn't be able to connect with him. We need to look up to him. If we understand how he thinks, then people can understand his weaknesses." He sipped his wine, "That's what I think, but what does an old man like me know."  
  
Link twiddled his thumbs in contemplation, "I'm not sure what you're getting at."  
  
Rusl let out a sigh and sat silent for a moment. Link focused on Rusl waiting for a response, "I want to go to the castle," Rusl started, "Now that you're here, maybe the Queen would consider personally seeing us."  
  
 _Zelda._ Link thought, and then spoke, "What about the King, we could see him."  
  
"The King doesn’t know how to handle this problem from a leader’s perspective. You said it yourself, Link. These Bulblins aren't the same. The Queen is who we need to talk to." Rusl said. Link closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose, "Listen, son, I know you just got back, but I don't want this to get any worse than it already hasI. And I know you don't."  
  
"We can't just barge in, unannounced to Hyrule Castle." Link informed.  
  
"I had already planned on going before you returned. I sent a letter asking for an audience, and if I was to be granted one, I would be in the market for supplies." Rusl explained.

Link took a long pause before nodding in agreement, "When do you want to leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, you know how long it takes to get there." Rusl said. He finished his wine in one gulp, and stood up to leave, "I think it's about time to get back. The last thing Uli needs is an old drunk knocking down the front door."  
  
Link chuckled, "Of course not." he said, standing up. Rusl stretched out his hand, Link shook his hand. Rusl then pulled Link in and hugged him.  
  
"It's good to have you back, my friend." he said. The two released from the hug.  
  
"It's good to be back, Rusl." Link replied.  
  
Rusl nodded and left Link to the solitude of his house. For once, he was left alone in a room of his own. No stodgy inn requiring payment to sleep and no one to share it with. That last thought made Link frown, he'd never had someone to share it with that he felt close to; always strangers at an inn.  
  
Link removed his green tunic, his boots and his under shirt to get ready for bed; his bed rested above on two flights of ladders. Link climbed up to his bed and lay down. Someone had been keeping his house clean, against his expectations. _No doubt Ilia._ He thought, the thought bringing a grin to his face. The grin quickly faded when he recalled the Bulblins from that evening. The marks they bore on their faces puzzled Link, _I know I've seen them before,_ he pondered. Link turned over on his side, and shut his eyes _But where?_  
  


* * *

Arrows flew forth, from all angles. Shad could hardly see as it was night in the Gerudo Desert. Shad ran as fast as he could whilst tripping through sand.

A monster appeared from behind a boulder and readied an arrow. Shad saw the creature and aimed his hand at it. Short strings of flame spiraled inward towards his open palm and formed into a sphere. Shad launched the sphere at the creature and hit its target. Flames spewed forth in an explosion, creating a large cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared there was nothing left on the boulder, save massive scorch marks.

Shad hid behind the boulder trying to catch his breath. He peaked around the boulder and saw one of his students launching spears of water. The young sage tried tracking the origin of the arrows. As she fired the spears every-which-way, an arrow struck the girl in her arm. She wailed in pain as she held her arm. While trying to pull out the arrow, two more dug into her body. The girl dropped to her knees, blood seeping into the sand. Her shadow became eclipsed by another more monstrous shadow. No sooner could she turn before a sword was lodged in her neck. Shad looked away as the bloodied blade was pulled from his former student’s neck. The lifeless body fell forward into the sand. The creature turned to the boulder Shad hid behind. Shad opened an ancient text hidden in his jacket. Strange markings shined green all around the book, Shad’s face lit up in the shimmer of the green markings.

Just then, Shad heard a loud screeching sound from behind him. He turned to see large claws being scraped against a boulder. Shad followed the claw up to a large arm which was connected to a monster Shad could hardly see. He could only see big leering green eyes that seemed to stare through his very being. Shad tried to run but the creature lodged a sword, larger than he was, into the sand. He stepped back and found his back against the wall. The creature leaned in and squinted at Shad. Just as a bolt of lightning struck, the creature roared an ear piercing howl that shook the ground.

Shad once again opened his hand and pointed it at his enemy. This time, a blinding light shined from his hand. The creature squeezed its eyes shut and roared in pain. Shad opened the book to a random page. He couldn’t make out the markings. As he tried to decipher the markings, of what he considered was an ancient tome, the green-lit pages began to glow red. All of a sudden the book dissipated into fragments and soared into the sky, transforming into a giant hole in the sky.

The beast opened its eyes and swiped at Shad. The great force of the beast’s might sent Shad flying. His clothes tattered and many of his bones broken, Shad lay still. He looked up at the monster as it brought up its sword. Shad closed his eyes, thinking it was the last thing he’d see. He then felt a strange sensation. He opened his eyes to find his own body repeating the same action the book had. His legs began to dissipate, followed by his midsection, his torso and finally his head; just before the creature slammed its sword where he lay. The pieces of Shad flew into the sky and into the hole in the sky; the hole then disappeared from sight.

The creature stared at the empty sky and squinted. Its body began to shrink meters shorter until it was just a man. He stood, still staring at the sky, and cracked his neck. He sighed and a smile appeared on his face. The man’s sigh quickly turned into maniacal cackling that echoed in the lightning filled sky.


	3. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Rusl venture to the capital. Zelda reflects on the past. A shadow looms over the kingdom.

**_Chapter 3_**

  
Ordon's forests in the morning are quiet and peaceful; only the tweeting of early birds and the occasional hawk making its rounds for small rodents can be heard so early. The sun, barely risen over the hills, lit up the valley in a bright orange glow.  
  
A carriage sat in front of Link's house. Link and Rusl tended to the preparations of the carriage as Ilia, the only other person awake at that hour, waited for them to journey off. Two goats, with long horns that stretched upward and connected at the ends, stood at the head of the carriage. Link finished strapping the saddle to a goat's back, petting it when he finished. The goat bleated and shook it's head. Link stepped back, remembering the temper of the simple farm animals.  
  
Rusl, who had finished strapping the journey supplies to the back of the carriage, gave Link a thumbs-up, "Alright, we're ready to go." Rusl shouted.  
  
Link nodded, "Alright." He turned his attention to Epona, she sat standing in her usual spot, "Not this time girl," he said, scratching her neck, "You need a rest anyhow." Ilia stood by Epona, petting her as well. "Do you mind watching after her while I'm gone?" he asked Ilia.  
  
"Of course not," she said, "When do you think you'll be back?" she asked, the two walking over to the front of the carriage.  
  
"It shouldn't be too long; Rusl and I just want to talk to the King and Queen about the troubles with the Bulblins." Link said. Ilia showed a frown of disappointment, Link smiled, "Don't worry; we'll be back before you know it."  
  
Ilia's frown changed to a smile, and her eyes turned to his. Link felt himself move closer, not consciously aware of his body. The sounds around him faded as he grew ever closer to the beauty in front of him. The two had closed their eyes and leaned in when Rusl appeared from behind the carriage, "I think it's time we get on the road, don't you think?"  
  
Link and Ilia jumped, Link scratched his head trying to find a transition, "Right, right." The two smiled at each other and hugged in a long embrace. Rusl let an approving smile appear on his face as he climbed aboard the steering seat of the carriage. Link and Ilia released from the embrace, Ilia wiping a tear from her face and Link taking his seat on the carriage. Rusl whipped the steering leashes attached to the goat's saddles, and the carriage started off down the road.  
  
As the goats pulled the carriage at a steady pace, Link looked back at his yard. Ilia stood; a smile on her face. She waved to him, and he to her. "I'll be right back!" Link yelled. As the Ilia's figure grew further and further away, he could see a replying nod. Link faced the front, his gaze sinking down as he grew in thought. A smile appeared on his face.  
  
Rusl chuckled under his breath. Link turned his gaze to Rusl, "What?" he defensively asked.  
  
"Oh. Nothing." Rusl said, his face grew serious, then immediately back into a smirk as he began to chuckle again. Link started laughing at Rusl's contagious chuckle; it was not too long before they both were laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Ilia heard the laughter of the old friends as their carriage rode off, which was almost unrecognizable at their distance. Ilia's smile fell to a frown, _please,_ she thought, _just come home to me._

* * *  
  
The Temple of the Goddesses is a sanctuary for the Hylian people. In this house, all are welcome for prayers to the three creators of Hyrule, Din, Nayru, and Farore; and the goddess Hylia. Din, Goddess of Power, wielding her great flame, created the material world with all of its lands and seas. Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, with her love brought law and order into the world. Farore, Goddess of Courage, breathed the air of life into the world and created all life that would follow the law and order.  
  
After the creation of the world, the three goddesses ascended into the heavens and left behind a relic wielding their sacred power: the Triforce. Hylia, the Goddess of Time, was entrusted to guard of the Triforce in the dimension known as the Sacred Realm, for if one were to ever wield the Triforce in its entirety would be granted a single wish. To ensure its safety, Hylia reincarnated herself in human form, thus creating the Royal Family of Hyrule. This act, however, left the Triforce unprotected. To maintain a bridge between the Sacred Realm, six sages came together to create the Temple of Time, the single gateway into the realm of the Triforce. With the temple, the sages created the ultimate weapon to vanquish evil, the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. Only the chosen few could wield the weapon's power.  
  
During the era of the Hero of Time, a man of great evil sought to enter the temple and claim the Triforce's power. However, a young boy warned the King of Hyrule of the oncoming plot. The King sentenced the man to death and was to be executed by the six sages. As the execution was being carried out, the Triforce of Power, a blessing from the Goddess Din, awoke from inside the man and he broke free, killing the Sage of Water in the process. The man was banished to the Twilight Realm, never to return.  
  
Almost a century passed before the armies of twilight appeared from the void. A self-proclaimed king, by the name of Zant, led the campaign and attacked the castle; thus beginning the Twilight War. All seemed lost, but the Goddesses were not without compassion for the land. A hero, bearing the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword, appeared and vanquished Zant. The hero quickly discovered that the true culprit behind the war was the evil man who had been banished to the Twilight Realm. With the help of the Princess of Hyrule, wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom, the hero fought the evil man in the Battle of the Triforce. At the end of the battle stood the hero, the Master Sword impaled within the evil man. Uttering a final curse upon the land, the man's eyes rolled over white and his body grew cold as life exited from his being. The Master Sword was returned to its pedestal and the true Queen of Twilight took to the throne of the Twilight Realm.  
  
After the Queen of Twilight closed the doorway to Twilight, sealing off the bridge between the worlds, the hero disappeared from Hyrule...  
  
"That was five years ago." Zelda preached to her acolytes. The Queen stood at the podium of the temple and her students sat in the pews. The morning sun breached through the multi-colored windows, rainbows dancing about the interior of the temple. Zelda proudly wore the Robes of the Elder, the uniform of the head of the church.  
  
"We must always put our trust in the goddesses, my students." Zelda taught, "Now any questions?" The Queen enjoyed teaching the future of Hyrule about the lands great history, but her passion was for teaching about the goddesses.  
  
A young acolyte raised his hand, Zelda pointed at him, "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Elder," he addressed Zelda, "Where did the hero go?"  
  
"No one knows, it's been rumored he was heading for Termina." Zelda replied, in a tone of disappointment.  
  
"Elder," another acolyte spoke, "Where is the Master Sword now?" she asked.  
  
"Deep in the forests of the Faron province, it rests in the ruins of the Temple of Time."  
  
Students began to ask question after question, each in relation to the recent war of twilight. Zelda motioned her hand for silence, "That is enough for today. We will meet again next week, please continue to study the history books and continue to learn the prayers of the goddesses-"  
  
"Elder, one more question please," an acolyte said. Zelda recognized the student.  
  
"Yes, Falo, one more question."  
  
Falo stood, "What was the evil man's name?" he asked.  
  
Zelda did not answer; she stood silent at the podium unable to speak. Small beats of sweat trickled down her head. She felt dizzy as a flashback of a man, clad in heavy black armor and bearing a triangular symbol on his hand.   
  
Amidst the silence, Lance quietly opened the doors to the temple, aware that his wife was teaching. He noticed Zelda wasn't speaking and was staring off in a daze; the students whispered amongst themselves. One acolyte was standing, unlike the others, facing the Queen. Zelda half-noticed Lance and turned her head towards him, without blinking she was able to muster one word, "Ganondorf."  
  
Seeing his wife distraught, Lance darted up the middle isle, "Alright that's enough for today! Everyone up," he said, clapping loudly to get the attention of the students, "Go on home-" Lance met the eyes of the one student who had been standing, "That goes for you too." he said, pointing at the boy. As the students left they groaned at not getting the answer they'd wanted to hear. The boy, Falo, was the last to leave. He stopped at a statue of Hylia, folded his hands and bowed his head. Taking his leave, he looked back at the King, who was tending to his wife.  
  
"Zelda," Lance whispered, "Zelda!" he whispered louder, also shaking her. She jumped awake and noticed her students had gone.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"It seems you dozed off again." Lance didn't explain what had happened.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Zelda snapped.  
  
"Alright! It happened again, you fell into a trance." Lance admitted. Zelda buried her face in her hands, "What caused it this time?" Lance asked.  
  
"Nothing, I don't remember." Zelda lied.  
  
Lance pressed her, "Would you like to give me the real answer?"  
  
Zelda knew she could not keep the truth from her husband, "One of the students asked for the name of Ganondorf."  
  
Lance, annoyed, shook his head, "He's dead, we have nothing to worry about," he tried assuring Zelda. He gently put his hands on her face and tilt it up, "We're safe."  
  
Zelda kissed Lance, fell into his arms, "I'm sorry. It's just I've felt a strange presence the past few months. And then there's Necromancers and I keep thinking the worst that could happen-"  
  
Lance calmed his wife, "You need some rest."  
  
Zelda took a deep breath and exhaled, "Perhaps you're right."  
  
Lance cupped his wife's hand and smoothly rubbed it, "Go back to the castle and get some sleep. We'll be having a visitor tonight. A representative from Ordon Village in the Ordon Province, Rusl I think his name is." Lance said.  
  
"Yes I remember him. He was one of the leaders of the resistance in the war." Zelda remembered.  
  
"I will be sending for him to meet with us this evening; he wishes to discuss the monster problem in Ordon."  
  
"The outbreak has spread that far?" Zelda gasped, "I had hoped the farm folk would be spared the nuisance."  
  
Lance frowned, "It seems not." Lance explained.  
  
Zelda frowned, “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling well. Would you mind handling this on your own?"

Lance winced, “Are you sure you can’t be there. I don’t know how to handle these types of… Meetings I guess. The people aren’t too fond of me.” He said.

“Why do you think that?” Zelda asked.

Lance shrugged, “I don’t know. I just don’t have that leading quality you have. The people want their leader, not some man who just so happens to be there to wed the queen.”

Zelda put her hands on his shoulders, “You and I both know that’s not how it happened.”

“That’s how the people see it, though.”

Zelda turned Lance’s head to face her, “We love each other. That’s how it happened, and I didn’t choose you because I thought you would be a good king.” She kissed him. “I chose you because I loved you.”

Zelda kissed Lance once again. She headed towards the front doors, “It’s no coincidence that you are also a good king.” She gestured to the Hylia statue, “There are no coincidences.” Zelda left, leaving Lance to himself.  
  
Lance examined the statue of Hylia. It was old, older than any statue he had seen in any temple around the country. The statue depicted a woman, her eyes closed and hands folded, with wings partially outstretched. The depiction of the goddess looked serene, the only thing that Lance managed to pull from the statue, he was not an art admirer of any sort.  
  
The King's marriage to the Elder of the Church of Goddesses had taught him much about trusting in the power of the goddesses. However Lance believed more in the confidence of one's own strength. He nodded at the statue, and left the silence of the temple.  
  
* * *  
  
Link awoke to the feeling of his head whipping back as the carriage hit a large bump in the road. He squinted as the carriage exited the shade of the tree line and entered the vastness of Hyrule Field; more precisely South Hyrule. He sat up and smiled at the majestic landscape.  
  
Grassy fields and wavy hills covered the beautiful landscape. A wondrous blue sky hovered over the land. Large hill-like formations served as a wall blocking off each section, save for the paths that cut through the walls. The dirt path the carriage traveled lead down one such path that led to the northern province of Hyrule, the Lanaryu Province. In the horizon, rising above the walls and trees, stood a marvel that Link had not seen since his departure five years ago. A massive castle stood, towers branching from its base structure as if it were a tree.  
  
"Hyrule Castle has never looked better," Rusl said. The carriage continued down the dirt road toward the castle, "After the war, I never thought it would be even close to returning to its former glory.”

"Especially after five years." Link added.

The cart going slow enough, Link stepped off the carriage and walked alongside. He stretched his legs with each step and lifted his arms into the air as a yawn came out. Noticing the goat struggling with the cart, Link reached his arm under the cloth covering the inside of the carriage. Unable to see inside the carriage, and aimlessly rummaged through the carriage supplies until finally pulling out a shining red apple. Link brought the apple to the hungry goat and stuck the apple in front of its face. The goat quickly chomped the entire apple in its mouth. Link laughed and patted the goat on its back.

The carriage finally came upon the path leading to Hyrule Castle, of which seemed to get larger as the group traveled closer. The two hills that outlined the southern field both ended on either sides of the path.

“They always seemed like a gate to me.” Rusl spoke.

Link looked back to Rusl, “What do you mean?”

“The hills, the way they come together almost as if to mark the entrance to Castle Town.”

Link shook his head, “You think about the strangest things.” As Link looked back, a large and beautifully crafted chest sat in the carriage. “Hey, Rusl, what is that?”

Rusl turned his attention to Link then the chest. Link tried to examine the chest its many decorations. Rusl quickly covered the chest with a nearby blanket.

“I don’t remember packing that.” Link said.

“Oh it’s nothing.” Rusl assured. He smiled and returned his attention to the path. Link squinted, unsure as to why his old master, his friend, would hide something from him. 

The carriage continued down the path until it came upon the southern entrance to Castle Town. The massive structure showed the true wealth and majesty of the Hyrule Royal Family. Link let out a grin at the familiar site.

“Hey!” a gruff voice shouted.

Link and Rusl looked to the source of the voice to find a large creature. It stood just as tall as the carriage. The creatures brown skin seemed like flesh, but was in fact comprised entirely of rock, its back almost like a rock shell. Though menacing in appearance, a big grin filled the creature’s face.

“Good to see you, brother!” the creature spoke to Link.

Link smiled, “You as well, brother!” Link hopped from the carriage. The two assumed a stance where both spread their legs firmly and pressed their hands against their knees. Link raised one leg high into the air and then slammed it to the ground. The creature mimicked the motion. They both then slammed into each other, locking hands. They released, and began laughing. The creature patted Link on the shoulder.

“Where have you been, brother?” He asked.

“I’ve been traveling, for the most part.” Link noticed where the creature had been standing, “What are you still doing here?”

The creature crossed its arms, “I’m standing guard, brother. The Royal Family is paying me to stand guard.”

Rusl stepped down from the carriage, “Castle Town has a customs check now?” he asked.

The creature nodded, “Indeed.” He walked over to the carriage and began a quick search through the supplies.

“When did this start?” Link asked. The creature finished its search with a relieved smile.

“Since the Bulblin attacks have gotten worse, brother.” He patted Link on the back, “Everything seems fine here.” The creature said, returning to his station.

Rusl stuck out his hand, “Thank you, my Goron friend.” He said with a smile. The Goron eyed the extended hand, an eyebrow popped. He looked Link with a puzzled look. Suddenly, the Goron wrapped Rusl in a hug and lifted him off the ground.

“Any friend of Link’s is a friend of the Gorons!” Hearing Rusl gasp for air, the Goron released Rusl from the hug.

“Thank… you…” Rusl managed as he gasped.

Link laughed as he hopped back on the carriage, Rusl following him. The Goron waved as Link took up the carriage reins and lightly whipped them, “Heyah!” he shouted to the goat.

The caravan continued to the entrance of southern Castle Town; the entrance itself like the exterior design of a castle. From the ground: a large stair case with a ramp made out of stone down the center, presumably for carriages and the like. After travelling up the first level there sat a wondrous fountain. The previous staircase-ramp design was repeated on both sides of the fountain. Water freely flowed from the center statue piece of the fountain into the fountain bed below. In the fountain bed were rupees, Hylian currency, where Hylian wishers tossed in a rupee for a wish. The caravan continued upward to the third level where there stood to watch towers connected by a railing of sorts. A good stood at each watch tower, bows ready if needed. Passed that stood the great Southern Wall. The wall blocked off any entry, save the massive archway that overlooked the bridge into Castle Town.

Rusl steered the carriage towards a slew of other caravans and traders. A stable boy stood by, attending to the carriages’ driving animals. Traders walked to the castle, leaving their carriages and steeds unattended; guards stood posted making sure no robberies took place. As Rusl parked the carriage in an empty stable, the other traders looked oddly at the small carriage and its goat. Rusl and Link dismounted and began unloading the supplies. While Link picked up a heavy box the stable boy began to tend to the goat; setting a bucket of oats in front of it along with a bucket of water. The boy also held out an apple in front of it, of which was quickly snatched away by the goat’s tongue. The boy giggled and patted the goat on its back.

A warm smile appeared on Link’s face. He walked to the boy and reached in his own pocket to pull out a blue rupee. The boy noticed Link and the rupee in-hand.

Link extended his arm to the boy, “Here ya go, take it.” Link said.

Hesitant at first, the boy slowly let out his hand. Link put the rupee in the boy’s hand. The boy’s eyes lit up. “Wow, five? Nobody ever gives me that much.”

Link playfully messed up the boy’s hair and continued unloading the carriage. Rusl jokingly punched Link in the arm. “Oh, shut up.” Link said, picking up a few boxes. Rusl lifted his share of boxes and they both began walking the bridge to Castle Town. Below the bridge was an endless chasm; and beyond the town stood Hyrule Castle. Link and Rusl continued down the bridge, however they were stopped.

“Hey! You, with the green hat!” a nasally voice shouted. Link and Rusl turned around. Three men stood at the end of bridge; two were underdressed as to show off their muscles and the other was dressed in upscale. The voice came from the wealthier dressed and gangly-shaped man, “Are you trying to make us look bad?”

Link shifted his head to Rusl then back to the men in confusion, “What?”

The rich man gestured to the stable boy, “You gave that boy a blue rupee.”

“Yeah, he needed it.”

“Well I won’t be caught dead with some Ordonian peasant paying like he has more than I.” The man sneered.

Link set down his boxes, Rusl doing the same, “Then pay him more.” Link said.

The trio bellowed, “Ha-Ha! Why? He’s just some stupid farm boy.”

The stable boy stood behind the archway, watching and hearing everything. A tear appeared on his face. Noticing this, Link frowned and began walking towards the group of thugs. “Back off.”

The leader smirked, “Who are you to talk to me like that?”

Rusl readied his hand on his sword slung to this belt, “You would be surprised.”

The leader made a quick motion with his head, signaling his thugs. The two brutes head toward Link, both snickering. The thugs were twins, one sporting blue pants and the other wearing red. Towering over Link, they both continued to laugh at what they thought was an uneven match. “This guy looks familiar…” The twin in blue said.

“How so?” The twin in red asked.

“You know what? He looks like the Hero of Time in those pictures!”

“You’re crazy! You must be lying!” the twin in red teased.

“No! I’m telling you, that’s the guy!” the twin in blue insisted.

“How can it be him?! That was over a hundred years ago!” the twin in red pointed out, “This runt can’t do anything against us.” The twin in red tried to push Link; instead Link took the thug by the arm and flung the brute over his shoulder with a loud slam. The blue-shirted twin’s face went serious and he charged at Link, pulling out a knife as well. Link took a ready stance. The twin thrust his knife but Link side-stepped, tripping the brute with an extended leg. Rusl snickered at the display, as did Link. The twins groaned on the ground. Link grinned, until he heard a clicking sound.

The leader stood with a proud smirk, a crossbow aimed at Link. Rusl’s smile faded as he unsheathed his blade. “No need for this to get bloody.” Rusl said.

The leader’s pointy mustache rose as he smiled, his eyes filled with intent. Link went to reach for his shield when suddenly the leader’s crossbow was knocked over the bridge. A guard stood with several others behind him. The guard sheathed his sword; Link noticed the hilt was identical to his own. The guard threw the leader against the archway wall; the snake’s frilled collar scrunching against the back of his neck.

“You’re cuttin’ it real close here, Ingo.” The guard said, his forearm pinning Ingo against the wall.

“We were just having a little fun…” Ingo squirmed, the guard putting pressure against Ingo’s neck.

“If I even hear about you or any of your goons with a crossbow, sword, or knife; you’ll be tasting the dungeon bars by midnight.” The guard threatened. He finally released Ingo, letting the weasel and his henchmen scurry away.

Link let out a deep sigh of relief. He turned his attention to the guard dressed in the standard guard uniform; full chain-mail armor with a plate sporting the Triforce symbol against his mid-section, a full bronzed helmet and, of course, the sword he used to save Link’s life. “Sorry about the disturbance, Ordonian.”

Link straightened his tunic, “Oh it was not problem- Wait how did you know I was an Ordonian?” Link asked. Rusl laughed, “What?” Link inquired.

“Well that goat smell is very distinguishing. And, well…” the guard pulled off his helmet, to reveal a boy, sporting a goatee and hairstyle just like Rusl’s, “Call it intuition.”

A smile filled Link’s face and he ran at the boy, shouting “Colin!” The old friends hugged each other. Link rubbed his knuckles against Colin’s hair.

“Cut it out!” Colin laughed.

Rusl approached Colin, extending his hand, “Well met, son. A fine entrance as always.” He joked.

Colin shook his father’s hand, and then pulled him in for a hug. Rusl reciprocated.

Link put his hand on Colin’s shoulder, “Who was that guy?”

“That was Ingo and two of his goons; people just call them the Twins. Ingo runs sort of an underground mob in town.” Colin scoffed.

Link patted Colin on the back, “Well it’s a good thing you were here!”

“I agree with Link,” Rusl interjected, “You’ve become quite skilled since your younger days.”

“I was ten, Father. I’m fifteen now.”

“Yes… I know, son.”

There was an odd silence. Link’s eyes shifted between the father and son. Unsure of what to do, he began to nervously whistle. He tried to break the silence, “Well… It was a string of chance you happened to be here, Colin.”

Colin turned to Link, “It wasn’t that much of an accident. Well the incident with Ingo was, but my men and I were actually sent to escort you to meet with the King.” Colin signaled the two soldiers behind him and they began picking up Link and Rusl’s supply crates.

“We wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.” Rusl walked over to his pile of crates. Link watched one of the soldiers picked up the small chest. Rusl stopped him and took the chest from him, “I can take this one.” Rusl looked to Link, who pretended to have his attention grabbed somewhere else. Rusl and the soldiers walked across the bridge and through the large wooden doors into town.

Link pondered what could possibly be in the chest, and why Rusl was being so secretive. “He hasn’t changed.” Colin said.

Link returned his attention to Colin. “What do you mean?”

Colin sulked, his gaze looking down to the bridge, “Always so optimistic, to the point where it almost seems emotionless. A smile that tries to be warm yet is empty.” Link frowned as he felt Colin’s estrangement towards his father. Colin put his helmet back on. “Come on, you don’t need to be late for the King.”

* * *

Lance sat at his throne, in the awe-inspiring throne room of Hyrule Castle. The throne room exterior was Pantheon-esque. The marble-tiled walkway from the doorway to the throne was long, at least the length of two fallen trees end to end. A blue carpet paved the way from the door to the throne. Behind the throne stood a massive statue depicting the Golden-Goddesses; Din, Nayru, and Farore. All three deities swirled around the object of legend, the Triforce.

A guard approached the throne, snapping Lance from his empty stare. “Sire!” the guard said.

“Hm? Yes?” the newly composed King said.

“The Ordonians are here, sire.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “There was only supposed to be one, a man named Rusl.”

“Yes, sir, but he’s brought someone with him. A boy in a green tunic,” Lance’s eyes suddenly widened, “I believe his name is Link, sire.” Whether it was genuine surprise or simply shock, Lance was speechless for a moment. The guard stood patiently, “Sire?”

Lance stood up from the throne, “Send for the Queen and tell her exactly what you told me. You bring them to me as soon as you can.” Lance ordered.

The guard bowed and left the room. Lance turned to the statue behind him. He eyed the goddesses. “There are no coincidences.” He said to himself.

* * *

A large crowd gathered around a produce stand in the Southern Castle Town market strip. Many of the citizens laughed amongst themselves while others scoffed. Rusl stood, his head buried in one of his hands. Link haggled with an old produce seller. He held a full goat cheese roll in his hand, “Are you kidding me? No! Ten rupees a roll, these things aren’t easy to make.” Link yelled. Rusl shot a glare at Link, “I mean, I’ve never made one, but come on! Where else are you going to find this stuff!?”

The old haggler stood his ground, “I ain’t payin’ a price over five!”

Link’s face turned red with anger. Rusl took the cheese roll from Link’s grasp, “Five a roll is fine.” Rusl said. He opened the crate and dropped the roll in the box. “I can give you twenty. That will be one hundred rupees, good sir.”

The old man hunched over the stand and glanced at the crate, “Deal.” He slapped ten red rupees in Rusl’s hand. Colin dispersed the group of watching citizens, “Go on, party’s over!”

Rusl stuffed the rupees in his pouch and gave the crate to the merchant. He turned to Link, whose face was still red. “I almost had him.” Link insisted.

Rusl patted Link on the back. “Mhm.” He assured.

Just then a guard appeared among the dispersing crowd, “The King will see you now. Follow me.”

The group followed the guard through the streets. Link looked back at Rusl, now holding the mysterious chest. He eyed the chest, any possible scenario speeding through his mind. He again tried examining the chest. Printed upon the lid of the chest was a symbol; a green circle with four gusts of wind spinning around the center.

Link studying the shape as best he could, before he felt his shoulder tapped, “So how was your trip?” Colin asked.

Link turned his attention to Colin, “It went well.”

“I know you were trying to find some clues to your past, did you find any?”

Link sighed in disappointment, “No. I found out a lot about the Hero of Time though.” Link looked back at the chest Rusl held.

“Such as?” Colin asked, half-intrigued.

“The Hero apparently left Hyrule after warning the princess of an oncoming evil. He went in search of an old friend and ended up in Termina.” Link explained.

“Did he find his friend?” Colin asked.

Link returned his full attention to Colin, “No one really knows. From what the people there told me, the Hero saved the land from a terrible fate, and then he disappeared.”

Colin shrugged, “How strange.” He said.

The group came upon the central square of Castle Town. Plenty of shops bordered the perimeter of the square, of which shoppers and traders alike flooded. At the center of the square was a beautiful fountain, much taller than the fountain at the southern entrance. Citizens stood by, looking into the fountain, where others sat resting against the fountain’s side.

The massive wall, housing the shops that bordered the square, met at a large doorway; it’s wooden doors towering over Link and his friends. The door opened for the guard escorting the group, and they walked inside. The pathway lead to an identical doorway, its doors already opened for the group to walk through. As the group walked to the door, the walkway was bordered by walls of pillars. Link looked through the spacing between pillars and could see parts of Hyrule. Link’s nostalgic smile faded as the group passed through the doorway and came upon the gargantuan Hyrule Castle.

Never in any land has there ever been a castle such as this. A large wall encased the interior; towers spread throughout the wall. Archers stood at the ready in the windows of the towers. Large stone beams connected the towers to the center structure: the main hall of Hyrule Castle. Above the main hall sat the ever-watching throne room.

Link felt a strange sensation in his stomach. He imagined a giant golden diamond force field entombing the castle within, this is how he saw the castle when last he visited. Link closed his eyes shut tight, and reopened them. The castle was back to normal. Another set of doors like the previous doors stood as the only entrance through the wall. Once again, the door seemed to open on its own for the guard.

The group walked through the doors and found themselves in a courtyard that spread along the entire interior within the walls. The pristine courtyard’s statues, hedge sculptures, and cobblestone pathways reminded Link of his last visit to the castle; evil creatures had roamed free and an evil maniac had seized control.

The guard led Link and his companions up down the main pathway which curved around a tall statue depicted the Triforce. The group continued down the path and up the steps to the castle’s front door. The doors were even taller than the previous doors, “I forgot how much the Royal Family loves their doors.” Link joked. The doors themselves didn’t open; smaller doors, fit for normal sized beings, were built into the base of the doors. The guard opened the door for the group, and gestured his arm inside.

“After you.” The guard said. Rusl and Colin walked through the doorway, while Link took another look at the courtyard. He swallowed nervously. “Is something wrong, sir?” The guard asked.

Link snapped out of his gaze, “Yes, I’m fine.” He assured. Link hesitantly looked into the doorway before walking inside.

Link caught up with Rusl and Colin, who were admiring the various chandeliers hanging from the main hall’s ceiling. The hall was filled with visitors and workers of the castle. Slews of servants served the many magistrates and representatives mingling with one another. Several balconies also hung from the walls of the main hall. Although the castle had been rebuilt, it looked identical to the last time Link had found himself in the very room. The guard appeared from behind the group, “This way, please. The King is ready to see you.”

* * *

The guard led Link, Rusl and Colin to the steps of the throne room. The massive throne room, a building in and of itself, stood like as a Pantheon of peace to the land. Rusl smiled, however Link could not muster any positive emotions from the site. Link and Rusl approached the steps, Colin stopped. “This is where I take my leave.” He said. Link and Rusl turned to Colin, “This meeting is between the King and you two. I have no business being here.” Link nodded. He hugged Colin.

Rusl extended his hand, Colin simply looked at it, “Good to see you, son.” Colin’s face went serious and professional.

“You as well, father.” Colin shook his father’s hand, and then going back the way they had come.

The guard waited patiently, “Are you ready to see the King?” he asked.

They turned, “Yes.” Link said.

The guard led Link and Rusl up the steps. Link looked back to find a view of the entire land of Hyrule. He could see the volcanic Death Mountain, home to the Gorons, and Lake Hylia. He could even see all the way to the forest of Faron Woods. Link smiled, as he had never seen this view before. More memories of his previous visit to the castle flooded back; the same view he had just seen became eclipsed in a dense black cloud. 

“Link,” Rusl shouted, “Keep up.” Link saw Rusl and the guard nearing the top of the steps, he ran up the steps to catch up. They reached the top and passed through a massive archway that seemed fit for a dragon. They walked the blue carpet at their feet and followed it through the throne room.

At the back of the room sat the King. He looked up at them as he noticed them entering. “Welcome to the castle.” Link and Rusl were stopped by the guard as the neared the steps leading up to the throne. “I am Lance. I am King of Hyrule.”

Link and Rusl bowed. The guard bowed and gestured to the Ordonians. “My liege, I present to you Rusl, representative of Ordon and his companion, Link.” They both bowed once more, however the King held up his hand.

“You have no need to bow to me.” the King said, a sense of awe in his voice. Link and Rusl stood upright, the King stood from his throne, “Especially you, Hero of Twilight.” A slew of gasps and whispers erupted from the various guards and servants in the throne room. Link nervously looked around the room.

“The what?” Link was interrupted as a door slammed open. The Queen rushed into the room. Her eyes shifted about the room until she came to Link.

“It’s true,” she whispered, “You have returned.”

“Everyone! Leave us.” Lance ordered. The servants and guards scurried out of the room, whispering amongst themselves.

Lance descended from the throne steps. He approached Link, whom not knowing what to do, stood completely still. The King towered over Link, to the King’s surprise; he had imagined the Hero of Twilight being much taller. Lance examined Link’s green clothing, the sheathed sword and shield on his back; there was no question about it. Link was the Hero.

Lance smiled, “It’s good to finally meet you, my friend.” He extended his hand. Link, caught off guard, looked to Rusl whom in turn motioned for Link to return the gesture. Link slowly extended his hand to the King. Lance grabbed his hand and shook it. “You have nothing to be nervous about.” The King said warmly.

Zelda made her way over to the group. She stared at Link, unsure if her eyes were fooling her. She put her hand on his shoulder. A single tear appeared on her face “It is you… It’s so wonderful to see you!” Zelda exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Link. Taken aback, Link threw his arms in the air. Zelda pulled away and smiled, “My friend! How are you? What brings you here?” she asked.

“Well I’m here with my friend, Rusl.” Rusl stepped forth; he held the small chest at his side and bowed to the King and Queen.

Lance held up his hand to stop Rusl, “What would you ask of me?”

Rusl rose from his bow, “Your Highness, I have need of your troops. I am the only one in my village able to fight these fiends off.” He lifted up his trouser sleeve to reveal a gash along the length of his leg, “I am only one man, your Highness. I need help. And though Link has returned, I can’t possibly expect him to stay and protect us. Not after all he’s done.”

Link seemed surprised by Rusl’s statement. After all, he’d only gone on his quest for the sake of friends, never imagining what his effort had actually done for the kingdom.

The King looked to Zelda. They stared, as if conversing through their eyes. Zelda stepped forward, “Ordon is important to the kingdom; your culture has brought us much in the prospect of peace.” Zelda started. She frowned, “But your plight is not unlike any of the other complaints from the other regions.”

Link raised a brow, “What do you mean?”

As Lance was about to speak, a loud thunderous sound filled the hall. Claps of thunder and streaks of lightning appeared from as if from nowhere. Everyone held their hands to their ears, shielding from the echoing thunder.

“What’s happening?!” Link yelled.

Zelda turned her gaze to the center of the hall’s ceiling. A small hole assimilated into existence. It slowly opened, wider, and wider until filling most of the ceiling space. Streaks of green lines strung through the otherwise black hole. Zelda pointed to the ceiling, “There! Look!”

The group turned their attention to the hole. Link stood terror, muttering to himself, “A portal? Here?” Fragments appeared from the portal. Small shards began to clump together to form a figure clad in purplish robes.

Lance’s eyes widened, “Shad?!” As the shards finished forming the still figure, a loud clap of thunder finished the process, leaving Shad to fall from the ceiling.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Link threw his sword and shield to the floor and ran towards the center of the room. Just before Shad’s body hit the floor, Link leapt in the air and caught him, landing with roll. Link held Shad tightly as the last of the thunder and lightning boomed throughout the hall. The portal disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, leaving no trace of its existence.

Lance, Zelda and Rusl ran to Link as held slowly lowered Shad to the floor. His robes were tattered, spots of blood seeped throughout the outfit. Lance and Zelda knelt beside him.

“Shad! Shad, wake up!” There was no response. Amidst the silence, a sudden gasp for air came from Shad. As he came to, he groaned in deep pain.

Zelda slowly waved her hand across his body, her healing powers glowed blue from her hands. Her hand scanned his body, the blood spots lessened into almost nothing. She frowned as she lowered her hand, “There’s more damage than I can heal on my own. I will need the others.”

“What happened to him?” Rusl asked.

“I managed to close the open wounds, but many of his bones are broken, and I think…” Shad began to cough up blood, “He has internal bleed.”

Lance leaned forward, “Shad, can you hear me?”

Shad’s eyes were heavy, he was barely able to open them, “Yes, milord.”

“What happened to you? What did this to you?”

Shad’s chest shook, struggling to get air into his lungs. “A monster, my lord... A monster unlike any I’ve ever seen…” He coughed up more blood.

“Please, my friend, don’t speak.” Lance insisted.

Shad tried to lift his head, “Its eyes…they were those of a man…I could feel his hate…” Shad looked to Link, “I could feel his…power…” His eyes closed, his head fell to the floor.

“Shad!” Lance exclaimed.

Zelda used her powers once again, “He’s only fainted, but he needs attention right away.” She noticed something Shad held tightly, a book. A very old book.

Rusl approached, “I’ll carry him, I need only of someone to show me the way to the healers.”

Lance stood tall, “I’ll go with you.” As Rusl lifted Shad off of the floor, the book he held fell from his hand. Only Link and Zelda noticed the text hit floor. “You’ll be alright, old friend.” Rusl said to Shad, Lance close behind Rusl.

Link waited until Rusl and Lance had left the hall before turning his gaze to the text. Zelda had not broken eye contact with the book. “Zelda?” Link said, however she did not respond. He snapped his fingers, even leaned forward waving his hand in front of her face. Zelda continued to eye the book in a trance. Finally Link put his hand on Zelda’s shoulder. She flinched, moving her focus to Link, “Zelda, are you okay?” Link asked.

Zelda returned her focus to the ancient text. She stared at it, “I know that writing. It’s old, very old. Older than anything I’ve seen of this world.”

Link, too, eyed the book, “What do you mean, ‘This world?’”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t notice it.” Zelda said. She looked at Link, “You recognized the portal, didn’t you?”

Link felt a sudden chill, “Yes. It looked like the portals the Twili used to travel around Hyrule.” Link remembered it all, as if it had happened yesterday. The battles against the Twili, against their leader Zant. He could even see the battle with-

“This book is old,” Link returned to the present, “far older than any of the Twili you fought would have used.” Link reached for the book, Zelda stopped his hand, “Don’t touch it, we have no idea how it works.”

Link smirked, “We’ll have no idea until we try, will we?” Link continued to reach for the book until his hand touched its cover.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_According to the Hylian Scrolls, the mythical gods descended from a distant nebula to the world that was and created life._

**_My hate... never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end…_ **

_Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared. Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm_

**_I will rise again…_ **

_If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all._

**_Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero..._ **

_But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom and Courage._

**_They are eternally bound to this curse…_ **

_The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart... the heart of the one who enters it…_

**_An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time…_ **

_If an evil heart, the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise._

**_“I told you… the history of light and dark… WILL be written…in blood.”_ **


	4. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a nightmare. Zelda, Lance and Rusl learn a startling truth from Shad.

**Chapter 4**  
  


Link snapped awake. He could see once more, though his vision was blurred. He lay in a bed, far more comfortable than anything he had ever slept in. The comfort of the bed was not enough to stay the cold sweat and heavy breathing. He was surrounded by Lance, Rusl, and Zelda. As Link leaned forward Zelda calmly stopped him, her hands on his shoulder.

She whispered, “Hold still, it’s okay.”

Suddenly realizing where he was, Link’s breathing lessened. He leaned his head back into the pillow. He felt pounding in his head. Before he could say anything, the voices he heard began to ring from memory. The voices were familiar though they were unknown to him, save for one. The last voice he could remember seemed to speak to him.

It knew him, and Link knew the voice.

His eyes slowly shut, and there was darkness once again.

* * *

Lance paced around his chambers as Rusl and Zelda sat next to Link; still unconscious. Zelda rested her hand on Link’s temple. She frowned, “Is he going to be okay?” Rusl asked.

“I believe so,” Zelda examined Link’s features. The cold sweat had stopped, his breathing now regular; however his face displayed discomfort.

“He’s having one hell of a dream.” Lance said, from a corner.

“I think it’s more than just that.” Zelda explained. She closed her eyes, her hand still on Link’s forehead.

Lance approached the bed, “Do you see anything?” he asked. There was silence for a few moments, “Zelda?”

The Queen opened her eyes, “Nothing,” Lance grimaced, “I can’t see anything. Whatever he is seeing, whatever vision he is having, it is brought on by powerful magic,” she stood from the bed, “Magic that I cannot penetrate.”

“Will he be alright?” Rusl asked.

Zelda looked to Link, concerned, “I can’t say. He seems healthy, but who’s to say what this magic will do.” Lance crossed to Zelda and embraced her.

He tried to comfort her, “He’ll be alright. He’s the Hero of Hyrule after all.”

Zelda looked to Lance and nodded, “We should let him rest.”

Rusl sighed, but agreed. Lance, noticing Rusl’s frustration, approached the Ordonian, “About the business that brought you here,” Lance started, catching Rusl’s attention, “I guarantee I will have patrols posted around the Faron Woods and the Ordon province.”

Rusl smiled, and bowed to the King, “Thank you, Your Highness. I have no way to fully express my gratitude.” He said. Lance put his hand on Rusl’s shoulder.

“Your village is just as important to us as the rest of the nation,” he extended his hand to Rusl, “What kind of king would I be if I didn’t protect our people?” Rusl shook Lance’s hand. “Come, we’ll see to the preparations.”

“What about Link?” Rusl asked.

“He’ll be under the best care in all of Hyrule. You don’t need to worry.” Lance assured. Rusl didn’t seem fully convinced as he looked woefully onto Link, “If you would feel more comfortable, I can send for transporters to ship your provisions back to Ordon, and you can wait here until Link has recovered.” Lance said, “I’ll also send the first of the patrols with the shipment to guard the village.”

“Oh no, Your Highness,” Rusl said, “I couldn’t possibly…”

Lance smiled warmly, “Think nothing of it. Come, we should let Link rest.” Rusl nodded. Lance looked to Zelda, “I’m going to check on Shad.”

Zelda stayed near the bed as Lance and Rusl headed for the chamber door. “I’ll stay here, just in case he wakes up.” She said.

Lance nodded, and led Rusl out of the bedroom. He returned his attention to Zelda, her own gaze fixed on Link. “He’ll be alright.” Lance assured, a look of disbelief on his face. He stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Zelda sat at the edge, the concerned look on her face focused on Link. He squinted in his sleep. Zelda knew he would be okay, or at least she hoped he would. He’s been through worse than simply touching a book.

* * *

Lance led Rusl down the chamber corridor. Hanging from the walls were long red cuts of tapestry with the symbol of the Triforce sewn to them. Suits of armor each wielding various axes, lances, and swords stood as if to come alive when so needed. The marble tiled floor mimicked the throne room’s flooring, with a red carpet following along the corridor pathway. Tall windows that stopped before the ceiling revealed the peaceful Twilight of dusk. The design of the frames and cross sections were shadowed on the inner walls of the hallway. Rusl admired the décor of the palace halls, examining the paintings displaying some of Hyrule’s finer points such as Lake Hylia, Faron Woods, and even the Castle itself was the subject of a few masterpieces.

Lance patted Rusl’s shoulder, “Come, my friend, we shouldn’t waste time.”

Rusl returned his attention to Lance, and began walking with the King. The two continued down the corridor before finally coming to a door guarded by two palace guards standing at the ready. They saluted the King as he and his guest approached. “Sire!” they both announced, standing tall. Lance chuckled and raised his hand.

“At ease, we’re here to see Shad.” Lance’s tone immediately changed. Rusl raised an eyebrow at the switch in demeanor. The guards continued saluting, before one of them opened the door for Lance and Rusl.

The door shut behind Lance and Rusl as they entered the room. It was a small room reserved for guests and the like, however the room could very well be the room of an upper class Hylian noble. A smaller version of the royal bed sat at the corner of the room. A nurse sat by Shad, who lay unconscious in the bed; bandages covered his body at various points. The nurse was attempting to heal his body with healing powers taught by the Queen herself. Subtle rays of light emitted from the hands of the nurse as she gently pressed her hands against Shad’s bloodied and bandaged chest. He winced in pain as the nurse did her work.

Lance approached the nurse, his sight not leaving Shad, “Is he going to be alright?”

The nurse let out a heavy sigh, sweat dripping down her forehead, as she released herself from the spell. She sat silent for a moment, “It will take a great deal of time, milord, years even. A vast majority of his bones were broken, some of them even breaking through the skin they were so badly broken. Honestly, I’m not sure how he survived.” She took another pause.

Lance took a deep breath, “Yes?” Rusl lowered his head, knowing what came next.

The nurse lifted her gaze to Lance, and nodded, “But he will live.” Lance let a sigh of relief.

“I guess I’m more pessimistic than I’d like to be.” Rusl chuckled.

Lance turned to Rusl, “What do you mean?”

Rusl examined Shad as well as he could from where he was standing, “I was beaten to the edge of my life several times during the Twili disaster. For a time I didn’t think I’d be doing anymore fighting ever again.” He pointed out several scars, including one across his forehead, “Your friend looks far worse than my injuries, yet here I stand able to tell you that I thought I was going to die. Perhaps the same can be said for him.” Rusl explained.

Lance’s expression stayed serious. He moved closer to the bed. Before he could speak, Shad opened his eyes. Lance knelt down, “Shad!”

Shad attempted to move, but he let out a cry of agony just lifting his head. The nurse softly pressed against Shad’s shoulders. “Don’t move!” the nurse exclaimed, “You need rest!”

Shad’s eyes met Lance’s, “Your highness…” Shad whispered.

Rusl approached the bed as well, “What happened to you?” he asked.

“You were gone for only a few days, what happened? Where is the rest of your unit?” Lance asked.

Shad stared off at the ceiling, “We went o Gerudo Desert, just as ordered. That was the last known sighting of the necromancers. I took three of my best students with me, each of them experienced in defending them self against dark magic. We followed their trail, which lead us to the Arbiter’s Grounds deep in the desert.”

“The Arbiter’s Grounds?” Rusl inquired.

“It’s a temple in the heart of the desert, it was home to many historic happenings of the kingdom. There were even executions held there at one time.” Lance explained, as his face went grim. Rusl leaned forward as the King was silent for a moment, “It was also home to the Mirror of Twilight, before the Twilight Princess destroyed it.”

Shad coughed, “It’s all because of that damned book…” he muttered.

“Book?” Lance asked. His eyes widened and he shot a glance at Rusl.

* * *

Zelda felt a chill come across her being. She turned her attention to a chest in the corner of the chamber. She rose from the bed and crossed to the chest. She hesitantly opened the chest, all the while combatting a force that was calling her to the book in the chest. She saw it, wrapped in cloth. The same book that Link had come into contact with seemed to now be calling to Zelda, as if the mere thought of it triggered its consciousness.

Zelda carefully picked up the book. Against her better judgement, she unwrapped the cloth covering the book. The symbols etched all around the book were all too familiar to her: perfect green lines that stretched out from the book’s center, mimicking blood veins but more precise and straight.

The book called to Zelda, it wanted her to open it and read through its pages. In a sort of trance, Zelda opened the book. The book swiftly began to turn its own pages until it came to a sudden halt. The pages the book landed on displayed strange images and writings that Zelda couldn’t discern. Even the images were too primitive for her to understand. Amongst the images, that of a strange circle showing an even more strange figure climbing through, one symbol did stand out; the Triforce. Zelda eyed the similar symbol she bore on her right hand. The birthmark of the Triforce of Wisdom, not unlike the Triforces of Courage and Power, displayed three triangles stacked together to form a complete triangle. Each triangle represented their respective piece of the Triforce. Zelda’s Triforce of Wisdom displayed the bottom left-hand triangle brightly lit.

Zelda compared her birthmark to the symbol in the book. Though similar, they were obviously different. All three of the pieces were filled in the image of the book. _This symbol must represent the completed Triforce._ Zelda thought.

Her focus returned to the images in the book. The figure seemed humanoid in nature, however monstrous it was. The figure had hair that seemed to be drawn like fire. Zelda recognized the figure, though she could not seem to place the reason.

Just then, Zelda remembered one of her earlier visions. The vision she had when she was in counsel meeting. The creature that appeared before her; it was almost identical to the image in the book.

Zelda closed the book suddenly when she heard a groan coming from the bed. She looked to Link as he tossed in his sleep. He pulled his arm from the sheets and revealed his Triforce mark.

Zelda placed the book back in the chest and crossed to the bed. She sat beside Link and went to touch his hand however before she could, both of their birthmarks began to glow. Zelda gasped, “So, the legends are true, then.”

“What legends?” Link muttered.

Zelda smiled, “How are you feeling?”

Link sat up and rubbed his forehead, “Never better.” He joked. Zelda’s smile faded, “What legends were you talking about?”

Zelda eyed Link’s birthmark, then hers, “Link, do you know what that birthmark represents?” she asked.

Link examined his hand, “Not really. I know it has something to do with why I was chosen to protect the kingdom.”

Zelda nodded, “Yes, however there is more to it than that.” She stood up from the bed and crossed to the window, “There are many tales of Hyrule’s history that have been passed down for generations. Many of them speak of a power that was passed down by the Goddesses.”

“The Triforce?” Link asked.

“Yes. It is said that the Triforce was split into three pieces; the Triforces of Courage, Wisdom, and Power. The old texts speak of exploits to unite the pieces into the completed Triforce, in hopes of gaining its true power.” Zelda explained.

“The power to make wishes come true,” Link said, resting his head against the bed headboard, “The Light Spirit Lanaryu told me the story back when the Twili were still here,” He looked at his birthmark again, “Is this one of the pieces?”

Zelda showed her back hand to Link, revealing the same type of birthmark he had, “This is the Triforce of Wisdom.” She said. Link’s eyes widened, and he lifted his hand, “Yours is the Triforce of Courage.”

Link sat silent for a moment, before asking, “Who has the third piece? The Triforce of Power?” Zelda’s face went pale, her gaze drifting to the floor. A concerned Link sat forward, “Zelda?”

She seemed to struggle trying to speak, a faint whisper that Link couldn’t understand. Zelda mustered her very being in order to finally say, “Ganondorf.”

Link felt his stomach drop, a cold sweat beginning to drip from his head. The visions from his sleep flooded forth. His eyes couldn’t actually see, he only saw the visions and could only hear the voices once again speaking to him.

Zelda’ noticed Link’s eyes roll over white, before he thrashed flat against the mattress. He clenched his eyes shut and let out a scream that made Zelda’s blood boil.

At that same moment, a red light began to glow from the chest. _The book!?_ Zelda thought. She shut the chest tight, thinking Link’s seizure had something to do with the book, however he continued to thrash about. She ran to the bed whilst calling for help, “Guards! Lance! Someone!” she called.

The usual guard ran through the door, stunned by the sight of Link’s possessed look. “Milady, what’s happening?!”

“Find my husband and Rusl! Get them here now!” Zelda ordered. The guard nodded as he hastily ran through the doorway.

Zelda grabbed Link’s arms and tried to hold him still, but he merely flailed his arms free and knocked her away from the bed.

Amidst the agony in his head, Link heard a demonic voice whispering into his ear. The Voice was familiar, yet it was not who he thought it to be. **_“I told you… the history of Light and Dark… WILL be written in blood.”_**

 _“Who are you!? Ganondorf?? Get out of my head!”_ Link screamed in his thoughts. The Voice bellowed a deep laugh, _“Leave me alone!!”_ Link screamed again.

Images of Ordon appeared in his mind, but what was once a quaint little village was now set ablaze by fire. Sera’s shop was completely leveled, amongst the rubble sat a small lifeless arm holding a slingshot. _“Talo…Sera…Beth…”_ The house of the shop family, fashioned from a tree, glowed a bright orange and red with flames surrounding the trunk. A man hung from one of the branches with a rope around his neck. _“Hanch…”_

The watermill was no longer attached to its house, rather forced through it. A small child, a man and a woman floated in the pond nearby, more still than the water. _“Malo…Jaggle…Pergie…”_

The stream that lead to the pond also ran to a house near the back of the village. Two singed corpses lay on the front steps of the burning building. Another two bodies, both men lay on the ground with swords embedded in their gullets. _“Rusl…Colin…Uli…Rena...”_

The sign over the pathway to the ranch showed man tied to the sign, an arrow in his chest released the blood within his once beating heart. _“Fado…”_ A fleet of horses galloped down the pathway from the ranch, the horse were set aflame as well.

Now placed within the vision, Link fell to his knees and wept. _“Everyone… My village…”_ The sudden sound of a body being thrown through the door to the Mayor’s house caught Link’s attention. The large corpse of the mayor lay lifeless next to Link. _“Bo…”_ A giant manlike beast walked through the now vacant doorway to the burning house of the mayor. The creature, cloaked in shadow, seemed scaly in nature. The only thing Link could see were deep red eyes looking to him. A massive sword in one hand and a young girl screaming in his other hand, the creature did not break its stare with Link. The beast proceeded to thrust its sword toward the girl’s neck-

 _“Stop! No! I don’t want to see this!!”_ Link tried screaming, trying to close his eyes. The Voice from before bellowed a deep and gravelling laugh.

 ** _“We will meet soon, boy.”_** The Voice’s laugh echoed in Link’s psyche, the laughing overwhelming his whole mind in a loop he felt he could not break free from until-

Lance and Rusl both held Link down against the bed, trying to keep him steady. However despite Link’s thin stature, he was incredibly strong, and flung the two able-bodied men from the bed.

“Link!” Rusl yelled, getting back up. He held his side in pain, “I’m too old for this.”

Lance helped Rusl up, “Dammit, we can’t get him still!”

Zelda noticed her Triforce piece resonating again. She looked to Link’s hand, both of which were clinging to his head as he screamed. His piece was glowing as well. Zelda ran to the bed again.

“No, Zelda, wait!” Lance exclaimed.

Zelda placed her hands on Link’s head, both of their Triforce pieces glowing so bright that the light enveloped the room. Lance and Rusl shielded their eyes from the light. Link’s screaming had halted and the sound of him thrashing about the bed had as well. The blinding light slowly dimmed out until revealing to confused faces of Lance and Rusl, both of whom were back against the wall.

Zelda, still kneeling on the bed, removed her hand from Link’s forehead. She gently lowered his head to the bed’s pillow, Link groaned in his sleep. “What the hell happened?” Lance finally said.

Zelda shook her head, “I…don’t know.” Her birthmark had stopped glowing, as did Link’s, “Link woke up and he was fine. We were talking and then he just…” Zelda stopped herself, and rose from the bed. She walked to the chest and slowly opened it. “What ever happened, I think it has to do with this.”

Zelda pulled the marked book from the chest and carefully held it. Lance and Rusl were silent, both seeming to have something to say. “What is it?” Zelda asked.

Lance pulled himself from the floor and extended his hand, “Come, we need to talk to Shad about that book.”

The book in hand, Zelda grabbed Lance’s hand and stood up. “What about Link? What if he wakes up?”

Rusl had already brought himself up and was examining Link, “He seems okay now. He’s out like a light though.” He said, snapping his fingers next to his ears. Zelda nodded and walked out of the room, Lance and Rusl soon followed.

Link turned in his sleep, drips of sweat still scattered about his face. He muttered in a distressed whisper, “…Ilia.”

* * *

Zelda waited for Lance and Rusl as they left Link to his rest. She obsessively eyed the ancient text she was holding. She knew it had something to do with Link’s tantrum.

Lance, noticing her stare, approached the Queen. He placed his hand on her shoulder, “Zelda?”

Zelda continued to stare at the book for a moment longer, before snapping her attention to Lance, “What does Shad know about the book?”

Lance frowned, “Zelda… I don’t-“

“He’s the one that brought it here. He has to know something about it, doesn’t he!?” Zelda exclaimed.

Lance sighed, then stared off in silence.

“Well?” Zelda pushed.

Lance started walking down the same hallway he had ventured with Rusl, Zelda quickly following. “He doesn’t know anything more than a few details about it.”

The trio walked down the dimly lit hallway. As the twilight had transitioned to night, the shadows of the tall window frames were cast by a full white moon. Aside from the moon’s illumination at points, torches were periodically placed about the pathway. “Just a few details?” Zelda asked.

Lance looked back to her as he walked, “The story of how he found the book is something you’ll want to hear from him.” Lance said. Zelda had not seen that look in her husband’s eyes in a while, since before the war even. A truly worried Lance is something Zelda was not accustomed to. It’s true that politics and general etiquette caused him strife, though these things never truly had him worried. If something had caused genuine concern in Lance’s eyes, Zelda knew something grave had happened.

The door to Shad’s temporary quarters creaked open, waking the injured sage from his restless sleep. The room was lit by two torches on separate sides of the room and a lantern on a night stand next to Shad’s bed. Lance, Zelda and Rusl walked through the door. Shad attempted to sit up but he couldn’t muster the strength to move most of his body.

The nurse put her hand on Shad’s covered hand. She was sitting within his line of site, as to not force him to move his head to much. His eyes found her, and she smiled.

“I realized I have not gotten your name, miss?” Shad started.

“Alia, milord.” She said still smiling.

“No need for the ‘milord,’ Alia, just call me Shad.” Shad said, returning the smile.

“I’m glad to see you doing better, even if only slightly.” Lance said as he and the others approached the bed.

“It helps to have good company,” Shad said, looking to Alia. He returned his attention to Lance, “What happened with Link? The guard didn’t know enough to tell me what happened.”

Zelda stepped forward, the book at her side. She revealed the book to Shad from her side. He lay in silence, though his eyes widened at the sight of the book. “How and where did you get this?” Zelda asked.

Shad stared at the book, not saying anything for quite some time. He looked to Lance who still stood next to Zelda. Lance already had his eyes fixed on Shad, “I thought it best if she heard straight from you.” He said, softly.

Shad let out a light cough, grimacing at the pain caused by even the slightest movement. He stared at the ceiling once again, recalling the events of the books capture. He let out a deep sigh. “As I mentioned before, we tracked the movements of the necromancers to the Arbiter’s Grounds in the heart of Gerudo Desert. What’s more is that the trail lead straight to the Mirror Chamber.”

Lance touched Zelda’s shoulder, as she was notably shaken. She knew very well the relevance of the Mirror Chamber to Hyrule. “What were they doing there?” She spoke, almost in a whisper, “The Mirror of Twilight was destroyed. There’s no way it can be brought back.”

“The Mirror Chamber has been used for other things in the kingdom’s history. You know of this.” Zelda nodded. “It was also home to the Sages of Hyrule.”

“What do they have to do with this?” Zelda asked.

“Are you aware of their duties, your Highness? They are to protect the land from evil and they have for centuries. There have always been six sages, however for the past hundred years we have only survived with five.” Shad explained.

“Because of Ganondorf.” Zelda stated. A dead air befell the room.

“Yes,” Shad started, “When he was to be executed for a plan to overthrow our kingdom, he survived the execution and killed the Sage of Water. He was then banished to the Twilight Realm, where he stayed until resurfacing with the Twili Army.”

“How did he survive for a hundred years?” Rusl asked.

“How does one survive being impaled by a magic imbued sword?” Shad questioned Rusl, “His existence has always been somewhat of a mystery.” Shad could tell Zelda was getting restless, as she tapped the binding of the book. “But I digress. I brought three of my strongest students with me to the chamber, not knowing what we’d find.”

“What did you find?” Zelda asked.

“A ritual,” Shad said, a grim look on his face, “The five necromancers we’d been tracking were all in one spot. We hid in the shadows of the chamber, I couldn’t sense anyone other the necromancers were there with us. What I managed to see from observing was a circle with markings the glowed bright red. Within the circle was a pile of bones.” Shad eyed the book Zelda held, “The markings looked like the markings on that book.”

Zelda frowned. “Have you tried reading from the book?” Shad asked.

“Yes. But I can’t read the language.” Zelda said, “The symbols look like the portals the Twili used to get around Hyrule.” She explained.

“That’s because the book is written in Twili.” Shad stated, “Or what I’m guessing is Twili. No one has ever been able to learn the speech since we’ve had such little contact with them.”

“Do you think they’re coming back somehow?” Zelda asked.

“No, I think the book was left here during the war.” Shad theorized.

Zelda examined the book, “We need to know what it does.”

“I already know.” Shad said, his tone grave.

* * *

Shad and his three students, Falk, Jana, and Raoul, hid behind the coliseum-like walls of the Mirror Chamber. Falk, the fire acolyte, stood closest to Shad. He was tall with red hair and tan complexion, a young man with a fire in his eyes. Jana, the water acolyte, stood a ways away from the group. Raoul, the forest acolyte, stood with Jana, the two worked well as a pair with their complementing skills.

Falk whispered to Shad, “What can you see?”

Shad, also an inventor of sorts, held a spyglass to his eye. He could make out a strange circle of markings at the center of the necromancer group. Placed within the circle was a pile of large bones, though they seemed to be human. One of the necromancers, a small being that seemed to be floating, its arms like a man’s but without skin, read from a book that had markings that matched the circle’s markings.

“That’s the leader,” Shad said, “The one with the book.”

Falk took the spyglass and looked through. He examined the dark figure , its face covered by a hood. “I see…”

The other two joined Shad and Falk. “We should attack them now while we still have the surprise!” Raoul whispered.

Falk nodded, “I disagree, whatever they’re doing it can’t bode well. This placed is cursed. We should not be here.”

Shad shook his head, “We’ve been tracking them for months, I want to know what they’ve been up to.” 

“But sire,” Jana interjected, “We can capture them and interrogate them. We shouldn’t let them finish whatever ritual they’re starting.”

Shad lifted his hand to silence his students, “No. We will wait and see.” 

“Sire…” Falk started.

 _“You should listen to your students, fool.”_ A snarling voice commanded from the shadows. The group looked behind them, and a lone red eye materialized in the darkness. Falk was lifted from the ground by a force the group could not see.

Shad whispered an incantation that caused light to appear from his hands. A massive shadow-hand was holding Falk from a dark portal in the ground. “What magic is this?!” Shad exclaimed.

The red eye hovered forth, its face was masked by a hood. Shad gasped, and looked back to the necromancer group, there were only four, all of which had not lost their focus on the circle.

“For a group of advanced scholars, you’d think to be a more quiet when eavesdropping.” The leader cackled in a high-pitched scraggly voice.

“Let him go!” Raoul yelled. A powerful wind emerged around Raoul, while water began to appear from the air and surrounded itself around Jana. Another hand appeared from the ground and swatted the group away. The three smashed against different pillars of the coliseum. The hand holding Falk entered the chamber, the leader following closely behind. Shad picked himself up, blood trickling from a wound on his head. He noticed Jana tending to Raoul, who seemed unconscious.

The shadow-hand carried Falk to the circle and lowered itself down to the ground while still holding Falk. He couldn’t break free, no matter how hard he struggled. The leader floated over to him and chuckled, “You’ll do just fine.”

The leader clapped his hands together, and began chanting in an unintelligible voice. The book he had previously held was now floating on its own, and it opened itself. The other necromancers began chanting along with the leader. The bright red markings began to glow green and shine. The bones began to levitate from the ground and organize themselves into a complete human form. The leader continued to chant, though something different from the rest of the group. Tile-like magic appeared from the book and began spinning around Falk, and he began to scream in agony.

Shad approached the circle, his hand raised at one of the dark mages. He fired a sharp beam of light at the group, however the beam bounced off of what seemed to be a force-field. “Dammit…” Shad cursed. Falk’s screaming grew more and more pained. Shad was able to see Falk from where he stood. The shadow-hand had disappeared. Falk was now levitating next to the skeleton. Falk’s screaming became more animalistic as his pain continued to increase. The skin from his body began to peel away, the muscles then peeled from his bones until nothing was left of Falk but his skeleton. “Falk!” Shad screamed. Jana lowered her head, as Raoul began to quietly sob with his arm over Jana’s shoulder.

Falk’s skeleton fell to ground, yet didn’t break apart. The strange tile-like magic surrounded the newly formed being, Falk’s flesh spun around the skeleton and began attaching to it. The limbs of the being began to twitch, and finally move. The skin changed color to a dark green, the hair around the skull became red and formed a beard around the face. The being let out a deep and loud yell that echoed for miles. A strong force pulled inwards toward the circle. Shad and the others braced themselves and tried to stay standing, then the force exploded outward, pushing Shad and his students away from the circle.

Shad lifted his head and looked toward the circle, his mouth dropped at the sight of a man in the center, naked and surrounded by smoke. He was bent down on one knee, breathing slowly. He then rose to reveal his tall stance. He cracked his neck, and straightened his back. The dark mages surrounded him, all kneeling before him. The leader of the necromancers approached, his head lowered to the imposing man.

“My lord…” The leader said as one of the other mages presented a chest, “We salvaged your armor to display your true appearance of power.”

The man looked back at the leader, he snarled. “The appearance of power is meaningless.” He turned to face the group, “True power can only be given.” He raised arm, revealing the back of his hand. Shad watched as the symbol of the Triforce appeared on the back of the man’s hand. The man began to bellow a hardy laugh.

“Of course, my lord,” the leader sniveled.

The man examined the leader, “What is your name, servant?”

“Wizzro, my lord, I live to serve you.” Wizzro snickered.

The man sneered, “We will see.” He noticed Shad and his students. “We have guests.”

“Yes, my lord. They were more than helpful with your resurrection. They provided and excellent soul, one even of the Gerudo tribe!” Wizzro said, cowering before the man.

“Did they?” The man inquired. He walked toward Shad, “You seem to be the strongest, I’m guessing you’re their master.” Shad brought himself to his feet and raised his hands. A beam of light began to emit from his hand, “Ah…” The man said, “Light magic, you must be strong to wield it so casually. When last I was here there was only one able to harness such… Wisdom.”

The man cracked his knuckles, and a dark ball of energy formed around his hand, “You may have wisdom, but I have power.”

Just then, a wooden spike surrounded by a spiral of water zoomed at the man. He side stepped with ease and the weapon dashed through one of the stone pillars, creating a clean hole through its center. The man chuckled and turned his attention to Jana and Raoul, their spells at the ready. The man let out a single laugh, he then let the dark ball of energy absorb into his arm before dashing so quick Shad only heard his laugh after he’d sprinted. Shad turned to face his students. Raoul stood facing in front of Jana, silently letting out a cough of blood. He looked down to see an arm sticking clear through his chest, the arm pulsating with dark energy and electricity. Jana was covered in blood, her eyes void of sense.

Blood flowed from Raoul’s mouth, however he mustered one word, “…Run…” His head bobbed forward. The man laughed and quickly retracted his arm from the corpse, falling to gravity’s pull. Jana fell to her knees, a tear falling down her cheek.

“I don’t know what you hope to achieve, trying to stand against me,” the man bellowed. He lifted Jana from the ground by the throat. She struggled to breathe under the pressure of his grip. “You are but an insect compared to my power.” He rose his bloodied hand in front of Jana’s stomach, “Don’t worry about your friend, you’ll see him soon.”

The man grunted as a bright light shined against his face, he released his grip to cover his eyes. Shad quickly ran at Jana and picked her up. He dashed toward the necromancer group who were at the ready. With a free hand, the light magic he had used before shined like the sun from his hand. The group of dark mages all groaned in disdain of the blinding light. Shad ran at Wizzro and kicked him in the eye. The creature howled in pain as he fell back. Shad looked to the book Wizzro had been using. He then picked up the book and dashed towards the exit. By then, the man had recovered and was standing in Shad’s way. He scowled in contempt at the demon facing him. Jana snapped to, and lowered herself from Shad’s grip. “We won’t get out of here with you carrying me.” She said. Shad nodded.

The man bellowed a laugh once more, “You’re stronger than most, I’ll give you that. But you haven’t ever faced true power...” His eyes began to glow red, his pupils disappeared and his voice became more monster like. **_“Power that can only be granted by the GODS!”_**

The man continued to morph into a giant pig-like beast. Massive tusks protruded forth, and his red hair grew to a long red mane. The dark tile-like magic formed around his hands to reveal two giant great swords that he could only possibly carry. His feet became hooved and his skin was scaly. The beast roared a screech that was unlike any the mages had ever heard. Wizzro and his followers bowed, “Our god…” he reveled in the terror.

Shad and Jana ran out of the chamber as the beast rammed one of its swords in the space they’d been standing in. “After them!” Wizzro ordered, as a hoard of undead moblins appeared from the shadows and chased after the Hylians.

The beast snarled as Shad and Jana slid down the temple walls and sprinted across the desert. **_“They won’t escape, I am power!”_** He roared a blood curdling screech that echoed throughout the desert.

* * *

The light from the lit torches flickered in Shad’s chambers. The group surrounding Shad’s bed shared the same expression of terror from the story they’d just heard. Shad coughed and burrowed his brow, “The beast killed Jana shortly after and I barely escaped with the book, and my life, intact,” he said, a look of defeat in his eyes.

Zelda’s face was absent of color, pale and dripping with sweat. Her hands shook with the book in hand. Lance, taking note of his wife’s state, touched her shoulder. She flinched and looked back at him, he forced a smile to reassure her. The look of true born fear in her eyes was that of which Lance had never seen in Zelda before. Quite frankly, he didn’t know what to do.

Rusl broke the silence, “Did you recognize the man? The one that was summoned?” he asked.

“I did not, but…” Shad looked to Zelda, seeking her input. She stood in silence, still trembling. Shad continued, “I have a good idea. It was-”

“Ganondorf.” A voice said, from the chamber door.

The group looked to the door to see Link’s lit face standing in front of the door. He was wearing only the undergarments he’d been wearing in the royal chambers. As he closed the door, Link’s face showed a distinctly different expression from Zelda’s yet born of the same emotion.

Link walked toward the bed, passing a look at Zelda before locking eyes with Shad. The mage stared back at Link, “I never met him. Though from what the Queen has mentioned of him,” Zelda still said nothing, “his very presence seems to drain the life around him.”

Link gaze slowly fell to the floor. He balled his hands into fists and squeezed, Lance could hear Link’s knuckles crack. “What did he look like?” Link said.

“He was tall, almost inhumanly so, green skin, long red hair and matching beard. His eyes were red, like a demon.” Shad explained.

“Did he have a scar on his chest?” Link asked.

“No, there wasn’t a scratch on him.”

Link shot a look at Zelda. Finally breaking her trance, she looked to Link. Lance stepped forward, “Maybe it wasn’t him then, if he didn’t have a scar,” he said.

Link shook his head, “No. There’s no doubt.” Link turned to the King, “We need to prepare the kingdom.” Link went for the door. The group followed the elf as his stride seemed unlike the way he walked before, as if being weighed down with each heavy step. He opened the door and did not look back, “Ganondorf has returned.”

* * *

The fortress of the Necromancers lay hidden in the Gerudo Desert. The ruins made of stone were a part of the mountain side of the desert, blending in to those whom already didn’t know it was there. Rotting skeletons hung from wooden posts to warn those sole few who stumble across the fortress. In reality, the Necromancers had not wanted to be disturbed until now, they had a new leader.

Ganondorf, clad in a black suit of armor, a long cape blowing in the sands of the desert, walked towards the fortress. He scowled at the sight of worn down ruins, it was once home to the entirety of his people. The Necromancers and the undead hoard of moblins followed Ganondorf into the seemingly deserted building.

Inside the fortress was even less to behold. The stone walls were decorated with ritualist memorabilia, albeit belonging to the Necromancers. Tattered tapestries lay on the floor, the symbol of the Gerudos brandished across their centers. Ganondorf stepped on the tapestries as he walked towards a spiraling staircase leading to the upper level. Wizzro shooed away the hoard of moblins, and they scurried through various holes in the walls. Wizzro followed Ganondorf up the staircase, his followers close behind.

The room at the end of the staircase was dark, save for what little light managed to peak through the stone windows in the wall. The wind of the sandstorm outside could echoed through the fortress interior. Ganondorf walked toward the back of the room. Wizzro clapped his hands and several torches along the perimeter of the room flickered alive with ghastly green flames. The room, now lit green, resembled that of a throne room. A stone throne sat at the center back wall of the room. Ganondorf walked to the throne and examined it.

Wizzro floated towards Ganondorf, “I apologize for the state of the fortress, my lord,” he said, “We have only just begun to occupy the building.” Ganondorf swiped away the dust from one of the arms of the throne. He sat in the throne.

“This throne used to be mine, long ago when my tribe was strong.” Ganondorf said.

Wizzro floated forward, his head lowered, “Yes my lord, we will make them pay for the perishing of the Gerudos,” he said.

Ganondorf scoffed, “I care not for them. They were merely a tool for gaining true power,” he said, his voice coarse, “Just as I used the Twili to house my war against Hyrule, all are but weapons at my disposal.”

Wizzro bowed his head lower, “Yes, my lord, of course!”

Ganondorf propped his head up with his arm, “So now, the question stands, why have you brought me back.” Wizzro peaked through his hood with his lone eye, “It is welcomed, to be sure, however I’m curious as to why you summoned me, or even how you did for that matter.”

Wizzro extended his hands and bowed further, “Yes, my lord, well you see… We managed to find a spell that could bring a soul back from the dead.”

“I know of this spell,” Ganondorf interrupted, “Though how you managed to find a soul that was strong enough to summon my soul from the dark realm is interesting.”

“It was simply equal exchange, my lord. The boy was Gerudo. That is how we were able to bring you back, sire.”

“…Indeed. Where did you find that spell? This world does not know of such magic.” Ganondorf asked.

Wizzro’s red eye looked away in hesitation, “Yes, my lord… You see we found it in an ancient Twili text.

Ganondorf slammed his fist down, startling the group of Necromancers, “You found that book?!” He yelled. He brought a smile to his face and chuckled, “It seems there is more to you than meets the eye. Give me the book.” He ordered, extending his hand.

Wizzro lowered his head, “Well, you see, my lord, the sage that escaped… He managed to steal the book before he ran.”

Ganondorf’s smile disappeared, his extended hand slowly balled into a fist. A powerful and unseen force suddenly pushed the Necromancers to the other side of the room. Wizzro squealed as he fell to the floor, “My lord! I’m deeply sorry! Please!” he begged.

Ganondorf stayed seated on his throne. He continued to prop his head up with his arm. “No matter, the book can be reclaimed…” With his free hand, he gripped Wizzro with his magic and pulled him forward, “I assume then, that you managed to transcribe the true nature of the Resurrection spell?”

Wizzro trembled in place, “Y-y-yes, my lord! That is why we knew we needed you!”

Ganondorf’s face was expressionless as he stared Wizzro down. He released Wizzro from his grip. “We must begin our preparations. Did you bring the bodies?” Ganondorf commanded.

Wizzro nodded nervously, “Yes, my lord, as you ordered!” The creature snapped his fingers and several moblins brought in the Jana and Raoul’s bodies, along with Falk’s bones. “What do you plan to do with them?” Wizzro asked.

Ganondorf stood from the throne and walked forward. He raised his hand and dark magic began swirling around his open hand. He released the energy into the bodies before him. The bones of Falk pieced back together into a human skeleton and orange pupils appeared in the skull’s eye sockets. Jana and Raoul’s bodies levitated forward, twitching as their bodies were forced to move by the magic alone.

Wizzro floated away from the ritual. Ganondorf chuckled as the newly regenerated corpses stood on his command. “Good.” He said.

Falk looked to Jana and Raoul, they slowly turned their heads to him. “What… has…become… of… us…” Falk’s voice seemed to come from nowhere.

Ganondorf stood in front of Falk, “I must thank you, your sacrifice is much appreciated, but I have further use of you and your friends. You are all now my servants.”

“We’ll…never… serve… you…” Jana mustered.

“I’m afraid you don’t have much of a choice in the matter.” Ganondorf laughed, he gestured to Jana and Raoul, “You two will go to the temples of Farore and Nayru. There you will find the pearls of the respective goddesses. You will bring them back to me.” He snapped his fingers and the Jana and Raoul’s bodies sprung forward. Water materialized from the air and sucked Jana from the room through the fortress windows. Raoul leapt through the window, a strong breeze pushing behind him. Ganondorf returned his attention to Falk, whose eyes were fixed on the evil man. “I have a special plan in mind for you. Retrieve the book.” Flames enveloped Falk’s skeleton and he disappeared.

Ganondorf stepped forward, “This time, nothing will stop me.” Ganondorf’s laugh echoed throughout the fortress, and could be heard amongst the winds of the sandstorm.


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder enters Hyrule Castle. Link confronts the council.

**Chapter 5**   
  


It was still night in Hyrule Castle. Link set his knapsack down on the bed of his new chamber. The room was identical to Shad’s guest chamber, all of the guest chambers were identical to be suitable for any guest that may find themselves in the graces of the King and Queen. Lance, Zelda and Rusl had accompanied Link to his room, given the previous events of the evening.

Lance stood at the door, “I hope this room will do,” he asked.

Link mustered a smile, “More than fine, thank you.”

Rusl patted Link’s head, “I’m glad you’re alright, my friend.”

Link chuckled, “Can’t get rid of me that easy, I just got back.”

Lance gestured to Rusl to follow him, “I’ll show you to your room.”

“I can’t wait to see what it looks like!” Rusl joked, as they left the room. Lance caught a glance of Zelda just before leaving the room. She still had the pale, terrified look she held from earlier in the night. He frowned as he shut the door.

Link sat on the bed, testing its comfort by letting himself bounce some. “The bed’s nice, definitely better than the ground,” he said, trying to get a smile from Zelda.

Zelda stood stoic as she peered out the window, the streets of Castle Town were dark save for the lone lit lanterns strewn to the uniforms of patrolling guards. Her eyes followed the lanterns as they seemed to move on their own, as if spirits held the lanterns.

Link sighed, “Zelda.” He stood from the bed and walked to the window. He, too, began to follow the lit lanterns. “It’s like they’re Poes, ghosts walking around the streets of the city. Even reminders of them give me chills.”

“Maybe it’s not the reminders of Poes that give you chills,” Zelda spoke, “but reminders of the past.”

Link placed his hand on her shoulder, “We defeated him once before, we can do it again. He doesn’t have an army of twili creatures on his side.” Zelda looked to Link for a moment, but she quickly looked away. Link looked puzzled, “You’re not talking about Ganon, are you?”

Zelda shook her head. “The book.” It lay on a dresser near the chamber door, still wrapped in cloth to hide the cover.

“What about it?”

“There are images, drawn in its pages that are… I don’t know…” Zelda whispered.

Link approached the book. _It’s just a book,_ he thought, _what harm could it do?_ He reached out to touch the book.

“No! Don’t!” Zelda exclaimed. Link retracted his hand.

“What? Why” he asked.

Zelda moved to the dresser to block Link, “Don’t you remember? You touched the book and that’s when you fell unconscious.” She took the book and held it, intent on keeping it away from Link’s grasp.

“Well…” Link itched his head in thought, “What images are you talking about? I can’t see them so tell me about them.

“I don’t…” She couldn’t bring herself to explain. She didn’t know how. She slowly removed the cloth from the book, whilst also watching Link’s expression. His demeanor stayed calm, fully removed the cloth. The books markings glowed green as they had before. Link’s face went serious.

“Those markings… They’re like the markings the Twili’s magic make,” Link said, “Do you think it’s one of theirs?”

“Maybe.” Zelda answered, “There’s no way we can know now.” Link nodded. Zelda opened the book to the pages she had seen before.

Link scanned the images, one caught his eye in particular, “That figure… with the weird hair, is that supposed to be Ganon?” he asked.

“I don’t think so, it’s too old, it predates any of our records of old Hyrule but… I have this feeling. Something is going to happen, and it has to do with all of this,” Zelda turned the page, which showed the figure standing above a tall tower. Surrounding the circular structure that the figure had climbed through were three orbs, each showing their own unique symbols. Link recognized two of the symbols.

“That’s the symbol of the Zora, isn’t it?” he pointed to one, “And that one is the Gorons’ right?”

Zelda nodded, “The other symbol is one not seen very often these days. This is the symbol of Farore, it used to signify the children of the forest known as the Kokiri.” Zelda explained.

Link shook his head, “But they haven’t been seen for over a century. I don’t think I’ve seen it anywhere in the woods… Except…” Link remembered the temple he visited before he returned home. That symbol was there.

“These orbs, they must be the Pearls of the Goddesses. It is said that, next to the Triforce, the Pearls are the closest connections to the Goddesses in existence.” Zelda examined the page closely, “I don’t know what that building is supposed to be.” Zelda closed the book, “None of this is making sense!” She threw the book to the floor. Link jumped, he’d never seen Zelda react with so much frustration. “I have to protect the country… I have to this time…” Zelda whispered, tears beginning to flow. Link forced a smile. Zelda wiped the tears away, “I’m sorry… I’m scared. And I haven’t been this scared since the war.”

Link took Zelda’s hand and held it softly, “We’ll be prepared this time. Whatever he’s planning, we’ll be ready.” Link assured. Zelda smiled and nodded. She picked up the book from the floor.

“I’ll let you get some rest.” Zelda said, starting for the door.

“Actually,” Link stopped Zelda, “Any idea where I can get some food at this time of night? I’m starving.” Link and Zelda both laughed.

“Sure, come on we’ll find something in the kitchen.” Zelda set the book on the dresser and led Link out of the room.

The book glowed green for a few moments. Then the book began glowing with a rouge hew.

Lance paced along the corridors of the castle alone. The glow of the moon intermittently glowed as he walked by the tall castle windows. All of this talk of Ganondorf returning, something he hadn’t wanted to think about anytime soon.

A man with unimaginable power, capable of leveling towns on his own with the flick of his wrist, it sounds like a fairytale but Lance knew it was very real. The castle had to be rebuilt after Link and Zelda battled Ganon, Lance helped rebuild it after all. He knows all too well the hell that Ganon could unleash on the land, he lived through it. No King would wish to see his people go through such evil once, let alone a second time.

And yet Lance felt a feeling he did not expect. He wished to meet the force head-on, to let that force and any force know that his kingdom and its people won’t stand by and be ravaged again.

Lance ended up at the main entrance hall. Massive chandeliers hung from the ceiling and illuminating the otherwise dark hall. Several balconies lined the wall adjacent to the hall’s entrance, as the hall would serve as an entertainment area during castle parties. Two guards stood posted to the entrance door which stood almost as tall as the ceiling. The door itself was mostly for decoration, as there were two person-sized doors built into the massive doors. Lance approached the guards, one of which was yawning and the other was asleep standing up. Lance chuckled as he approached.

The yawning guard stood to attention and elbowed his partner, “Psst! The King!”

The sleeping guard jumped awake, “Oh! Your Highness! What are you doing here at this hour??”

Lance held up his hand to ease the soldiers, “Just taking a stroll, men. Try to stay awake, we don’t want any unwelcomed guests-” Lance was interrupted by a knock on the entrance door.

The guards both exchanged surprised glances, “The exterior guards haven’t reported any incoming visitors.” One of the guards said.

Lance scoffed, “What? Are all the guards asleep?” he said. He reached for the door to greet the guest.

“Sir! We have no idea who it could be! We should really answer!” The formerly sleeping guard exclaimed.

“Please,” Lance continued reaching for the door, “I can handle myself-”

The massive entrance doors swung open in an amazing explosion of fire, which flung both Lance and the guard deeper into the hall. Lance landed beneath one of the chandeliers. From the smoke enveloping the newly-made hole in the entrance flew several fireballs that shot into the chandeliers chain. Lance rolled out of the way as the chandelier shattered on the floor. More fireballs met their chandelier targets and they fell to the floor, each of which Lance dodged. The two guards stood up in a daze, but they still drew their swords to meet their assailant. Lance pulled a spear from one of the standing suits of armor.

Lance could see a figure emerging from the smoke. He was garbed in a dark cloak, however the footsteps he could hear sounded like metal clanking together with each step. The foe must have armor underneath. Lance waited for more figures to emerge from the smoke, but there was only the one. What made those explosions happen?

The two guard stepped forward, “Stop! Step back! You are not welcome here!” One guard said. One of the figures hands began to emit a red light, fire then ignited in his palm and he threw the fireball forward with intense speed. The fireball met its mark and the guard was sent soaring back. His body was on fire but he did not move, the force was enough to end the guard’s watch.

The other guard let out a war cry and lunged at the foe who continued to walk slowly from the fire. His gaze was not on the guard, nor the King, but elsewhere. The guard thrust his sword towards the foe’s torso, but the foe quickly swiped the sword away with his wrist-guard and grabbed the guards face with his other hand. The guard began to scream as the intruder’s hand began to ignite in flames. Within seconds the guard’s body was completely aflame. The foe then tossed the corpse of the guard to the wall. Lance stood ready, his spear pointed toward the foe who now stood close to the King.

“You will go no further.” Lance ordered. The foe stopped. Lance could see his eyes, orange with no pupils, however he could not see his face. Lance tightened his grip on his spear. He had not faced anything like this, not since being crowned.

The foe ignited the fire in both of his hands. Lance heard a faint whisper from the intruder, “ _Run…”_

“What?” Lance muttered. The intruder sprinted at Lance with inhuman speed, Lance could hardly keep his eyes on him. The intruder appeared before Lance and threw a fire-fisted punch, of which Lance managed to dodge. Lance tried to keep his foe away by thrusting his spear forward, however the foe managed to dodge Lance’s attack as well. As the foe sidestepped away from the thrust, he moved in for a follow-up attack. Lance smashed the butt of his spear against the foe’s face causing him to fall back. Seeing his opportunity, Lance lunged forward with the tip of his spear aimed toward the foe’s gut. The foe managed to use the force of his fall to swing into a sweeping kick, knocking Lance on his back. The foe formed blades of fire in his hands and attempted to stab Lance; he managed to block the strike with the spear though now being pinned by the foe. Just as Lance felt his grip slipping and the fire-blades grew closer, one of the remaining chandeliers gave way and fell towards the combatants.

Both managed to roll away from the falling glass and recover to ready stances. Lance now noticed burning pain in his side, a open wound presumably from his foe’s fire-blades. The foe extinguished the fire in his hands and moved forward. Lance held up his spear, “We’re not done here!”

_“Please…”_ the foe whispered as he walked forward, _“Run… sire…”_

Lance lowered his spear, “Sire?”

Just then Link and Zelda appeared in the hall. Zelda, seeing her husband wounded, stepped forward to help, but Link blocked her with his arm. Lance held his hand up to keep them away. “Stay back! He’s using fire magic!” The foe’s hands ignited with fire again, this time spreading throughout his arms and his body.

_“You…must…run…”_ the foe warned again.

Lance felt the rooms temperature rise quickly and his eyes widened as the foe’s figure disappeared in the ever-growing flames. “Everyone! DUCK!” he yelled, running towards Link and Zelda. Link threw Zelda back as hard as he could.

The foe let out a massive explosion of fire that enveloped the room. The force sent the heroes sailing into the surrounding walls. Lance landed next to Zelda, unconscious. Link landed next to a suit of armor, however still conscious. He squinted in pain and scanned the room for his friends. He saw Zelda holding Lance, trying to heal his wounds and wake him. Link then scanned the room to find the intruder. Where he was stood was a crater in the halls floor, smoke rising from the new hole. The rooms tapestry was now ablaze. Amidst the smoke from the crater walked the intruder, who continued to walk passed the defeated friends.

The intruder made eyes with Link and whispered, _“Book…Hurry…”_ The intruder’s body ignited once again and he vanished down the connecting corridor.

Link’s gasped, “The book!” He quickly stood up, ignoring his injuries. He ripped off the sword that his suit of armor was holding and he ran to Zelda. “He’s after the book. Stay here.” Link sternly said. Zelda nodded, still healing Lance. Link followed what seemed to be a flame trail that ran along the connecting corridor.

Link continued down the corridor, following the fire trail. Guards who had been posted in the hall lined the walls like that paintings that hung as decoration. Their bodies were torched through their armor. Link scowled and ran faster.

He came to his chamber door. It was already open. As he approached, he felt the air getting hotter and harder to breathe. He held his borrowed sword at the ready and he peered inside. He heard voices, a man and a woman.

“Leave her be!” the man said. Link recognized the voice as Shad. The woman must be Alia then.

Link kicked the door in to find Alia trying to block the foe from attacking Shad. “Get out of here!” Shad shouted to Alia. She did not speak, though the expression on her face stated her state of fear. Rusl also stood in the room, his sword drawn. His eyes met Links. The foe walked to the chamber window, he had the book in his hand.

“Stop!” Link ordered.

The intruder looked to Shad, _“Forgive me…Master…”_

Shad inhaled sharply, “Falk?” 

The foe slowly nodded and blew out the window with a fireball. Before he could jump, Link tackled him and they both tumbled out the window.

“Link!” Rusl exclaimed.

Link and Falk slid from a connecting pillar that led to the castle’s outer wall. Once they finished their fall, Falk kicked Link aside and leapt forward to the bridge connecting the castle to the town. Link stood up and picked up his sword. “Dammit.” He cursed. He climbed atop the stone framing that served as support for the bridge and ran along its top, making sure to keep his eye on Falk.

One they reached the town square, Link jumped down and tackled Falk again. Link tried wrestling the book from Falk’s grasp, but Falk’s body began to ignite again and Link backed off. Link saw the square’s water fountain and full-body kicked Falk into it, who then dropped the book. Falk let out a yell as his flames extinguished. Link ran to the fountain and stabbed his blade into Falk. Link raised a brow as Falk let out no cry of pain though he had a new wound. Link saw no blood flowing from the wound either. “Who are you?!” Link yelled. He ripped off the hood covering Falk’s face to reveal a skull. Link grit his teeth, “A Stalfos?” The monster kicked Link back and stood up.

_“Kill…me…”_ It said, _“I…am…Burning…”_ Falk walked forward and pulled the sword from his body. Falk lifted the sword above his head, and the sword began to glow red, his fire powers superheating the blade. _“Please…”_ he mustered again. Link attempted to stand but stumbled with a new pain in his side. Link expected to find a blade in his chest, however Falk stayed in his stance for a few moments. He struggled to stay still.

Then, a new sword, massive in size, appeared in the gullet of Falk from behind. Falk looked down at the blade, as he then was lifted into the air. Gaius held Falk high above the ground. Zelda appeared from the castle and she pointed her hands at Falk. Light magic began assimilating, illuminating the otherwise dark town square. Gaius shouted to Zelda, “Your Highness! Now!” Beams of light flew at Falk. Gaius withdrew the sword from Falk’s back. Falk began spastically shake as the light magic forced out the darkness that trapped his will. Flames erupted from his body and he screamed in agony. To finish the act, Gaius struck Falk with his broadsword. Falk’s body fell to bony pieces. He let out a final breath of relief as the orange pupils of the skull faded away.

Zelda helped Link up. Link groaned as he held his side, a fresh burn mark. Zelda gasped, “What’s that?!”

“He kicked me, he must have used some of his fire magic when kicked.” Link groaned again.

Gaius kicked the pile of armored bones, “What the hell was that?” He asked.

Link managed to stand on his own, “Shad said a name, Falk I think.” Gaius’ face went serious, Zelda covered her mouth in surprise, “I’m guessing you both know who that is?” Link said.

Gaius nodded, “Yes. He’s a student of Shad. He was training to be the new Fire Sage. Last I checked, he doesn’t look like that though.”

“Shad has returned from his mission,” Zelda spoke, “He was the only one to do so.”

Gaius scoffed “What happened to the others?”

“They’re dead.” Link said.

Gaius walked to Link, he stood a foot taller than Link, but Link stood his ground, “And who might you be, lad? If I remember correctly I just saved your hide.” Gaius said.

Zelda tried stepping between the two, “Gaius stop, this is Link.” She explained.

Gaius gave a questioning look to Zelda, “Link? The Twilight Hero?” he asked. Zelda nodded. Gaius examined Link, his eyes squinted as he studied Link. Not knowing what to do, Link shrugged his shoulder as his eyes met Zelda’s. Gaius hugged Link and lifted him from the ground. “Great to finally meet you, lad!” Gaius said.

Link let out a cough as Gaius squeezed him, “You…too…” Link wheezed.

Gaius laughed and released Link, “Sorry about that, lad! The name’s Gaius, Prime Minister and Chief Strategist of Hyrule.” He bellowed.

Link coughed a bit more, “Great to meet you.”

Gaius turned to Zelda, “Looks like I need to brought up to speed with a few things, but not tonight. The boy looks like he needs some rest.” Gaius suggested.

“You’re right,” Zelda agreed, “Lance needs time to recover as well. He was attacked by Falk as well.” She said to Gaius.

“I’ll leave you to it, my Queen.” Gaius said. He nodded to Link and went on his way.

Several patrolling guards saluted Zelda and began cleaning up the remains of Falk. A guard approached Zelda, “Should we prepare a burial, Your Highness?” he asked.

Zelda let out a deep sigh, “No. Burn the remains.” She said. Link turned to Zelda, “We can’t risk him animating again.” Link nodded. Zelda picked up the book and stowed it in her knapsack.

The guards gathered the bones and stuck them in a pile. A guard dumped some lantern oil on the pile and threw his lit lantern on the pile. The bones began cracking and eventually shattering. With no magic to resist the heat of the fire, the bones broke down to dust.

Zelda pulled at Link’s arm, it was time to return to the castle. They took one last look at Falk’s skull before it fell apart. Link hadn’t known the man, save for his monstrous current form, however Link felt a sense of who he was before his enslavement. In those final moments, Falk could’ve dealt another blow. But for some reason he didn’t.

It had been some time since Link had experienced the resilience of his people. He was used to running from place to place and dealing with problems on his own. It seemed as though the war was hard on his people but it gave birth to a strength that he was proud to see. He was not the only hero in Hyrule, and that made him proud to be a Hylian, not just an Ordonian. Link and Zelda headed inside the castle to finally get a good night’s sleep. Link knew that this was only the beginning, and that in order to battle whatever is to come, he would need his friends and rest.

And possibly food, since they never ended up making it to the kitchen.

* * *

Link awoke to a knock at his chamber door. He groaned, not from the burn on his side, rather having to wake up. Three days of good sleep could not catch him up on the lack of sleep he had, but he hadn’t slept in such a comfortable bed in his life. It might do the trick. The sun shined through the windows, save for the one he boarded up due to it being broken.

Link slid his legs off the side of the bed, but still lay down. He yawned and his eyes winced as the sun seemed to smack him in the face, “You’d think after perpetual twilight I’d like the sunlight more.” He sat up finally and scratched his messy hair.

Another knock from the door made Link groan, “Yes! Gimme a second!” He stood up and threw on his tunic and trousers. He opened the door to find Lance. The King had a bandage over half of his face. “How are you feeling, sir?” Link asked.

Lance nodded, “The pain’s not so bad, but my pride is another story,” he joked, “I heard you left the fight with a few burns yourself.”

Link showed the bandage that wrapped around his shoulder and around his waist. “Nothing I’m not used to at this point. Where is everyone?”

“That’s actually why I’m here, we’re all waiting for you in the Council Chamber. Everyone is waiting to discuss what happened the other night.” Lance explained.

“Who’s everyone?” Link asked.

“Shad, Rusl, Gaius, Zelda and myself, as well as some people you haven’t met such as my advisor, Gremly. He more than likely won’t like you.” Lance warned.

“Why’s that?” Link asked.

“He doesn’t like me.” Lance joked, “Also later that night, once things had settled, I sent for the Chief Darbus of the Gorons and King Ralis of the Zoras.” Lance explained.

“Darbus is chief and Ralis is King?” Link had an excited expression about his face, “I knew they would be! Are they here yet?”

“Ralis arrived not too long ago, so we are waiting on you and Ralis.”

Link blushed, “Well at least I’m not the only one keeping people waiting.”

Lance chuckled, he hadn’t expected the Hero of Hyrule to be so immature; to be so much like himself. “I’ll let them know you’ll be down shortly.”

Link bowed as Lance left the room and shut the door behind him. Link slapped his palm against his forehead. He’d never been a part of a fancy council meeting before, and he was already holding everyone up. Link threw on his boots and slipped on his wrist guards. Before he ran out of the room, he realized he was forgetting Ilia’s charm. He searched through his pack and found it, then tying the string around his neck. After tying the necklace, he stuffed it beneath the opening in his tunic’s collar and headed out of the room.

* * *

Link entered the Council chambers. His friends and members of the royal court stood around a large round table at the center of the chamber. The table also served as a physical map of Hyrule in its entirety. Miniature figures were placed all around the map to signify military camps, posted patrols, and province lines for each province in the country.

An empty seat sat between Zelda and Rusl, who was representing Bo on behalf of Ordon since he was already in the city. Lance had taken his place Zelda’s other side. Next to Lance stood Gaius, and next to him was the elderly Gremly. Darbus stood at the opposite end of the table with two Goron guards standing behind him. Ashei stood away from the table with two Hylian guardsmen, they were to stand during the meeting as custom dictated security over the meeting. The empty seat next to Darbus was reserved for Ralis and his Zora brethren who had not arrived yet. Back around the table Shad sat next to Rusl, whom now waved Link to the open seat. Link made his way to the seat whilst admiring the astounding design and scape of the chambers.

Link found his spot, and he awkwardly looked around the table. All eyes were on him, some had not seen him since he’d left the country. Rusl patted Link’s back, “Glad to see you’re awake and well.” He said.

Link nodded, “Do you know what the meeting is about?” he whispered.

“The King and Queen are expected to get the council up to speed with the events that have unfolded over the past few days.” Rusl explained.

Zelda’s face was still grim, as it had been the night of the intruder. The break in and assault on Lance had not helped either. Her hand shook, though not enough for everyone to notice, save for Link and apparently Lance, who calmly held her hand still. He whispered something that Link couldn’t hear, though it seemed to calm her slightly.

Lance then addressed those in attendance, “We will start the meeting as soon as King Ralis and his Zora arrive. I’m to understand they’re in the city now.”

Gremly spoke up, “What is the business of this gathering? And why do we need the leaders of the provinces here so soon? What could be so pressing that there be no time for preparations?”

Gaius sniffed, “Well that in and of itself should be self-explanatory. The fact the King felt the need to have the leaders here speaks volumes I think. Even for a half-wit like yourself.”

Gremly slammed his fists on the table, “I’ve had it with your insolence over the past year, you’ve no right to be here!” he sneered, “The only reason you are here is solely by the King’s grace, and nothing more!”

“My experience and wisdom don’t speak for themselves?” Gaius asked.

“Frankly I’m beginning to wonder what the King perceives as either. Not only does an oaf such as yourself sit in regular court,” he now pointed to Link, who raised his brow, “But now we have simple country boys here! Have we no professional minds left within the city?”

Lance clenched his fists, “Now hold your tongue, this young man’s courage and valor speak far louder than our own in recent years.”

“I can attest to that.” A soft voice said from the entrance. The doors opened as Ralis and his Zora guards approached the table. The Zora people were those of fish folk, merfolk in essence. They bore human faces and slender human frames, however their arms and legs protruded fits from behind, and a longer dorsal from behind their head. Typically blueish-grey in color, Ralis had crimson skin. He wore a jewel around his neck, three sapphires held together by a golden band. Last time Link had seen him, he was much shorter. He was now taller than either of his guards, who they themselves were taller than Gaius. “Link has proven his worth to all who live in Hyrule.” Ralis continued, making his way to his appointed seat. Link waved to him with a smile on his face, Ralis nodded.

Several of the guards whispered amongst themselves and Gremly scowled. Gaius laughed, “Most of the people at this table have met or at least know of Link. I myself have just met him.” He boasted, “Though I am just a boisterous oaf, as you so plainly state, it seems as though I pay more attention to people around me than the King’s trusted advisor. Wouldn’t you agree?” Gaius said. Gremly clenched his feeble fingers against the table, scraping his nails along it’s marble surface.

Lance lifted his hand, “Alright, enough! We’re not here to bicker. Now that everyone is in attendance, we can now start this meeting.” Lance ordered. Gremly and Gaius hesitantly agreed. “You may all be seated.” Lance finished. Everyone except for Lance and the guards posted took a seat. Lance took a deep breathe, trying to find his words. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve summoned you here on such short notice. I’m deeply sorry, especially for the Goron and Zora tribes for taking their leaders from them so suddenly. But I assure you, this is urgent.”

Darbus pounded his chest, “No apologies necessary!”

Ralis folded his hands, “The same goes for the Zoras, though I would like to know what is so pressing?” Link was surprised, Ralis was timid and not at all in the mindset of a king last time he’d seen him. Next to Colin, Ralis had grown the most out of everyone he’s seen since returning home.

“Of course. Shad,” Lance gestured to Shad, who stood up from his seat, “Please tell them what you saw.” Lance said.

Shad fixed his glasses, “Yes, my liege.” He cleared his throat and stood silent for a moment, “My lord, the King Lance, sent me and my fellow students on a mission to discover the happenings of the Necromancer group. We followed them to the Arbiter’s Grounds in the Gerudo Desert.”

“What did you find?” Gremly demanded.

Shad opened his mouth but said nothing. Link noticed a bead of sweat beginning to trickle down Shad’s face. “We found a ritual.”

“A ritual?” Gaius asked.

“Yes.” Zelda added, “It revolved around using this book,” she said, presenting the book. She placed it on the table to be in plain sight. Everyone focused on the book and the strange green light it emitted.

“What sort of book is that?” Gaius asked.

“I don’t know, but they used it to harness some kind of dark magic.” Shad explained.

Gremly continued to offer his unhelpful comments, “You called a summit, an emergency summit, of all the provinces; all for a book that you think a small renegade group of magic wielders is using for rituals in the middle of the desert?” he asked.

“Well, no… The ritual was strange… it used-” Shad was interrupted by Gremly.

“Did you find out any of names? What they hope to accomplish?”

“I don’t…”

“This is asinine!” Gremly stood up and pulled away from the table.

Gaius let out a laugh, “Can’t even keep your mouth shut for one minute can you?” he said.

Ralis spoke up as well, “Your highness,” he said. Lance turned to Ralis, “I would like to know what was so pressing that we needed to begin travel in the middle of the night. We’ve traveled far to only find that you cannot keep your court civil.” he said.

“I apologize, Your Highness, but I would not bring you all the way here for no reason.” Lance assured.

Darbus itched his underarm, “It seems that has been exactly what you’ve brought us here for.”

“Now listen here!” Gaius shouted.

“Have you no sense of civility!” Gremly yelled to Gaius.

Comments continued to lash forth from all sides of the table. Lance hid his face in his hand. Rusl chuckled, and gestured for Link to observe the nonsense of the summit. Link’s gaze was focused on Zelda, since presenting the book she had not stopped looking at it. Link turned his attention to the book. The lines continued flashing green. The more Link stared, the faster the flashing.

The lines began to move, however different from the flashing. They began forming images. He looked around the room; everyone continued to argue and bicker. He seemed to be the only one seeing the images. He looked to Zelda, she too stared at the book, maybe she was seeing the images as well. The images weren’t random either, Link recognized them. The images showed three orbs, each bearing the symbols of the goddesses. The pearls, at first separate, pulled together. As they were pulled together a structure started to form. It rose high, taller than any building around it. Once the structure fully rose, the lines formed a circular image at its peak. A being, a person perhaps, was shown standing beneath the pearls situated near the circle. It began to swirl and spiral. The being cringed, shifted, and changed shape. Finally what was left was something different. There was a presence that Link could sense that seemed familiar, all of which surrounded the being’s new form. Eyes appeared on its face. Deep red eyes, burning like fire. Link recognized the being, from his vision. His breathing became tense and shallow, he began to sweat. It was Ganondorf, but somehow different. The green lines changed to a red color, the tower, the pearls, everything was red like fire.

He heard something. A voice, the same voice from before whispered in his mind, **_“What can you do, boy?”_** The voice taunted. Link closed his eyes tight, trying to look away.

He opened his eyes again. The images were gone. Just the book remained, glowing red. The color slowly faded back to the previous green shade. Link’s breathing had settled. He looked about the room, all members in attendance shouted and yelled. No one had noticed the book. Link turned to Zelda again. She now stared at him. Her face was grave, utter fear in her eyes. Link noticed her trembling. He sat silent. He hadn’t any idea of what he had seen, or whether or not Zelda saw what he saw. He remembered the Voice’s words, his village ablaze and all of his friends lay dead. Then he remembered Ganondorf’s final vow.

Ganondorf. Link remembered why they were there.

“Ganondorf has returned.” Link said, amongst the ruckus of the summit. No one seemed to notice. Link stood up, “Ganondorf has returned.” He said louder. Shad and Rusl turned to Link. Rusl’s face lost its color, and Shad’s expression was tense. The rest of the room continued to fight. Finally Link slammed his fists against the table, “Ganondorf has returned!” Link shouted. The room fell silent. All eyes had turned to Link. Each member expressed different levels of confusion, surprise, doubt. However they each shared one emotion.

Fear.

Link sighed and clenched his fists against the table, “Ganondorf…has returned.”

The room was still silent. Gaius fell to his seat. He looked to Lance. Lance nodded, confirming Link’s truth. The Goron Chief and Zora King were left puzzled, as was Ashei and the guards. Gremly stayed standing, he shook his head and laughed. “What do you mean Ganondorf has returned? What proof do you have?” Gremly interrogated.

“I saw it.” Shad said, “I saw him with my apprentices.”

“And I’m to assume they can confirm this?” Gremly asked.

Shad lowered his head, “They’re dead. All of them.”

Gremly’s face went pale, “Who did you bring with you?”

“Falk, Raoul and…” Shad looked away, unable to look at Gremly. “And Jana.”

Gremly seethed with rage, “You brought my granddaughter with you on this simple task? And you’re telling me that she is now dead?!”

“I’m sorry, advisor, we had no idea what we were up against… None of us-” Shad attempted to explain.

“Your negligence killed my granddaughter!” Gremly shouted.

Lance stood up, “Enough!” he shouted. The room fell silent. “No one could have known what was out there. And we still don’t. Shad couldn’t have known that Hyrule’s greatest scourge, someone we thought to be dead, would be waiting for him and his students.” Lance looked around the room, each member full of terror and questions. “I believe Shad. He has helped Hyrule recover to what it is today. He helped Link, the Hero of Twilight, save the kingdom and defeat the very same Ganondorf we speak of now. I trust Shad with my life, and his students trusted him with theirs.”

Greenly scowled at the King, “If Ganondorf managed to kill the students training to be the next stages of Hyrule, what can we hope to accomplish?”

Lance gestured to the book, “This book… They knew it was important. Something important enough to die for, to die for our kingdom.”

Ralis interjected, “Why is this book important?”

“It was the key to the ritual.” Shad started, “Their leader, a strange floating man, read from it and it took hold of Falk. It…killed him. It took his very being, his skin, muscles, everything human about him and in the end nothing was left of Falk except his bones. And Ganondorf was left standing.”

“By the goddesses…” Ralis said.

“That’s not all.” Lance said, “You’ve all heard that there was an intruder a few nights ago, the very reason you were called here.”

Darbus raised an eyebrow, “What of it?” he bellowed.

“He wielded fire magic that no one in the kingdom was even close to mastering. Power that only those who trained under Shad understood. He called himself Falk.” Shad explained.

Whispers muttered throughout the room.

“You said they were dead? That Jana is dead?” Gremly said.

Link addressed the room, “It’s true. I fought him. Though he could’ve killed me, he didn’t. Some force had taken hold of his body, what was left of it and forced him to attack the castle.” Link turned his attention to the book, “He was after the book.” Gremly seated himself. “I don’t know everything, but I know that whatever Ganondorf is after has to do with this book.”

“Then what should we do, Link?” Ralis asked.

Link looked to Zelda. She picked up the book and turned its pages to the page she and Link had seen the night previous. “These shapes, the orbs, they resemble the Pearls of the Goddesses. The book shows images of the pearls being used in some sort of rite.” She explained.

“The temples of the goddesses have not been seen in centuries, let alone their pearls.” Shad said.

Link remembered the temple from the woods.The symbols and the architecture were still unfamiliar as he recalled them. He couldn’t read the old language that was written in its exterior, but maybe the building was the one of the temples Shad mentioned. He was about to speak before another one of the guests began to speak first.

“That’s not entirely true,” Ralis said.

“What do you mean?” Shad asked.

One of Ralis’ guards began to whisper to the Zora King, though he held up his hand and the guard returned to his stance. Link also noticed Darbus’ Gordon guards whispering to him as well, though he continued to heed their words.

“It’s been a secret of the Zora family bloodline, one I would continue to keep secret if the circumstances were different.” Ralis paused, examining the room, “The Temple of Nayru, rests beneath Zora domain, along with the goddesses pearl.”

Whispers again bustled about the room, “Why keep this a secret?” Zelda asked.

“My guess is the same reason we did..” Darbus interrupted, “To protect the kingdom from the goddesses power.” Eyes has then shifted into Darbus and his kin, “Deep within Death Mountain, beyond the mines, the Temple of Din remains sealed along with Din’s pearl.”

“Perhaps Hyrule’s people are not as connected as we think.” Gaius said.

“I do not mean disrespect, Your Highnesses, and I believe nor does our Goron friend,” Ralis said, Darbus nodded in agreement, “If her Highness believes the pearls are integral to keeping peace, the Zora people will gladly relinquish it to the Royal Family.”

Darbus pounded his chest, “Aye! And so will the Gorons!”

Zelda smiled, “Thank you both, the kingdom will be in your debt.”

“We will return to Zora’s Domain, and have the pearl sent to the castle within the fortnight.” Ralis promised.

“The Gorons will get it to you faster! Ha-Ha!” Darbus boasted.

“That just leaves the Temple of Farore.” Shad added.

Link quickly stood up, “I think I’ve seen it.”

“You have?”

“Maybe. It was on my travels. I saw this large building in the forest. It might be what you’re looking for.” Link explained.

“Link.” Lance addressed the hero, “I hate to ask this of you, after only just returning from your journey, but Hyrule once again needs you.”

Link looked to Zelda, she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. Link nodded back, “You can count on me.”

“I can search the castle library, there may be some clues as to where the other temples may be.” Shad said.

“King Ralis, Chief Darbus,” both leaders lent their ears to Lance, “I have soldiers ready to travel back with you both. Prepare your tribes the best you can.” Lance ordered. “It’s time we prepare for the worst.”

“War.” Gaius muttered. The hall’s residents began to whisper amongst themselves. Link’s face went grim, he looked to Zelda; she looked back, hers eyes began to tear. Gaius stood from the table, “Your Highness, shall I get to it?”

Lance nodded, “Yes. Issue an order that every section of the town double its guards. I don’t want a single citizen to be unprotected.

“Yes, sire.” Gaius stepped away from the table and made his way for the exit.

“If you have any questions about the specifics of preparations, we will each discuss them separately. Otherwise you are all dismissed.” Everyone stood from the table, save for Link and Zelda.

Rusl approached Link, “I’ll head back home, everything should be ready to go still.” Rusl took a pause and sighed, “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to fight in another war.”

Link forced a smile, “Me too.”

“Oh!” Rusl knelt beside his seat to reveal the small chest he had brought with him on the trip.

Link’s eyes widened, “I’ve been meaning to ask you what that is.” He said.

Rusl chuckled, “To tell you the truth, I’m not sure what it is.” He opened the chest to reveal a dazzling emerald, wrapped in a spiraling gold band. “This gem and chest were all that you had when you were left at our doorstep, all those years ago.” Link was speechless, his jaw slightly dropped as he looked puzzlingly at the gem. “I wasn’t sure when to give it to you, and with all of the turmoil of the war and then you leaving, I never got a chance to give it to you.”

Rusl handed the open chest to Link. “Thank you, Rusl.” Link said.

Rusl patted Link’s shoulder, “I’ll let the mayor know what’s happened. I’ll help him ready the village.” Rusl headed for the exit. He stopped and looked back at Link, “I’ll watch Ilia.” Rusl said. Link nodded and Rusl left the hall. The occupants began to exit the hall. Lance looked to Zelda before exiting the room with the others.

Only Link and Zelda were left in the hall.

“What does he want? Ganondorf?” Link said, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know…” Zelda whispered.

Link stood from the table and balled his hands into fists, “It doesn’t matter. I’ll stop him, we’ll stop him, just like last time.” Link said, his voice stern, “He’s not touching the people I care about.”

The tears Zelda held back began to fall, “Link… I’m sorry…” Link stood next to Zelda and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” Link assured, “We’ll stop him. And Lance and I won’t let him get to you or anyone in Hyrule.”

Zelda stood from her seat. She smiled and wiped her tears, “Someday, we won’t need to depend on you.”

“This is my home. I depend on it too.” Link smiled.

* * *

The Library of Hyrule Castle held the largest collection of books in the entire kingdom. Shelves upon shelves lined the halls, each stuffed with books. Not unlike the Council Chambers, the ceiling stood tall, unnecessarily tall, giving the illusion of a never ending roof. Various scholars and acolytes perused the sections of the library.

Among the studying hylians was Shad. He sat at a table stacked with books, one lay open in front of him with his finger placed on the pages. He followed his finger as he read through the text, mouthing some of the words as he read.

Link lightly tapped the table, though still startling Shad. He coughed as he recomposed himself. “Sorry,” Link started, “Have you found anything yet?”

Shad chuckled a bit, “How many books do you think I can read in a few hours?” he joked.

Link scanned the table’s book stacks, “However many are here?”

“Yes.” Shad said. “And no, I haven’t found anything. There’s really only a few mentions of the pearls. Truly the only reason we know about the pearls is word-of-mouth. The stories have been passed down by the Royal Family and its servants for centuries.”

Link crossed his arms, “Then how do we even know they really exist?”

“Well, I assume our enemy does. Worst case scenario, we’re wrong, and so is Ganondorf.”

Link’s clearly showed disagreement.

“Why are you here, Link? I thought you’d have left by now.” Shad inquired.

“I was about to be on my way when a messenger sent for me at the gates, he said Zelda wanted to meet with me before I left.” Link explained.

Link leaned against a balcony railing that overlooked the bottom floor of the library. Link examined the tall ceiling, etchings of the kingdom’s history were displayed. The story of the Hero of the Time, the boy who traveled through time to defeat evil, was one of the more recent additions. Link followed the etchings, they were displayed almost like a clock due to the ceilings circular center peak. His eyes fixed upon one of the older stories, the story of the Goddesses’ Chosen Hero, and the founding of Hyrule Kingdom. Link was unfamiliar of this story, he only knew that the story depicted how the kingdom, as it currently stood, came to be. The image of the boy grabbed Link’s attention. The boy was dressed in clothes similar to Link’s, in fact the clothes were also similar to the boy in the Hero of Time etching. _Strange..._ Link thought. His focus returned to the Goddesses’ Chosen Hero, he too was depicted fighting evil. Unlike the other evils depicted, this one was more vague. The Hero of Time was depicted fighting a man, his shadow pictured as that of a giant beast. However the Goddesses’ Chosen Hero’s enemy seemed to be a flame, consuming a shadow. Link was unsure was he was seeing, however the flames seemed familiar to him.

Zelda tapped Link’s shoulder, “It really is a marvel,” she started, Link turned his attention to Queen, and stood tall, “The library’s mural. Centuries of our history and those who helped sustain it displayed on the structure of building that houses knowledge.”

“It is rather poetic, isn’t it?” Shad added.

Zelda realized that Link didn’t seem to be listening, his gaze seemed to be focused inward. “What’s troubling you?” she asked.

“I don’t know… There’s something about the story of the Goddesses’ Chosen Hero… The evil he fought…”

Zelda looked to the story, “Not much is known about the story, just its aftermath. We know that the Hero fought an ancient evil, and defeated it. Afterwards, he and the Goddesses’ Descendant brought their people to the ground and founded Hyrule.

Link still seemed puzzled, but he shook his head and smiled, “Never mind, it’s probably nothing. What did you want to see me for?”

Zelda pulled a small blue stone out of her pocket. The stone was a charm of sorts, wrapped in string that strung together so it could be worn as a necklace. “Over a hundred years ago, there were stones that bore the symbols of the ancient Sheikah tribe. They were called the Gossip Stones, they were able to tell those who listened secrets of the world. Over the past century, most of them have disappeared,” she handed the stone to Link. It began to glow an even brighter blue color, “Fragments of the stones have been studied by our scholars and myself, and we’ve found that the pieces still of active properties. Holders of the stones and speak to each other from one stone to the next.”

“From anywhere?” Link asked.

“Yes. You can communicate with anyone who has a stone,” she pulled out a necklace hidden in her dress collar. It was the same stone Link now had, “I call them Guidance Stones.”

Link tied the charm around his neck. “Wow… It’s like a letter that you don’t have to wait for,” he said. Link’s face went serious, “You’ll let me know if you find out anything?” Zelda nodded. Link looked to Shad as well, he too nodded. “Alright, I’ll be back. I promise.”

Zelda watched Link leave the library, her face seemed more grave than it had before. “Be careful.” She said to herself. Zelda looked back to the ceiling mural, and the fire depicted in the Goddesses’ Chosen Hero story. She agreed with Link, something seemed to grab her attention to the flame. She looked more closely, there seemed to be two circles in the center of the flames. Eyes. They seemed to glow red as she looked at them. A single drop of sweat ran down Zelda’s head.

“Your Highness?” Shad asked.

Zelda broke from her trance, “Sorry, yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes I’m fine,” she said. She looked back to the mural. The image of the figure had returned to normal. “I’m fine.”


	6. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link begins his mission. Zelda sets off in secret.

**Chapter 6**

**  
** Hyrule Castle Town at sunset was a sight of beauty. As the sun set behind the castle, the various pink and red rays illuminated only the tall spires of the castle and the surrounding mountains. As the rays struck the spire windows rays of light extended outward; not very far however enough for someone outside of town to see the spectacle.

Link steered Epona towards Hyrule Field, looking back at the shimmering castle. What some would consider beauty, Link considers an unwelcome familiarity. Link saw sunset only as twilight. The namesake of his apparent title, the Hero of Twilight, was a sight he had not become accustomed to. Objectively, the castle was beautiful however Link only felt a sense of unease whenever twilight fell.

Link knew he would never forget the struggles he’d endured, it would be childish to think that he would forget them. However, is it so much to ask to simply enjoy the evening?

Epona stopped suddenly, causing Link to jerk forward. He leaned to the side to catch Epona’s eye, “What’s the matter girl?”

Link then heard fast approaching footsteps, a gallop more like, coming from the direction of the castle. He noticed a boy in a milk-colored leather outfit riding a yellow-haired stallion. “Colin?” he whispered to himself.

Indeed, Colin waved his hand as he made his approach, “Link! Wait!” he yelled. He caught up to Link, and pulled the reins of his horse to halt. “I’m coming with you.”

“You are?” Link asked.

“Yeah, I asked the King, he said he didn’t think you’d need help, but I insisted that it never hurts to have company.” Colin explained.

Link noticed the fully packed horse Colin had bought along with him. “I suppose there’s no turning you down is there?” Link quipped.

Colin nodded, “You owe me one for saving your hide from Ingo.”

They bother laughed. Still riding their horses, they grabbed arms and shook as partners on the road ahead.

As the two rode on, Colin looked back at the castle. Link took notice to Colin’s distraction.

“When’s the last time you left Castle Town?”

Colin snapped to attention, “Oh, uh about a year or so I think. Keeping the city safe is busy work.” Link chuckled in agreement, “Though I don’t need to explain it to you. You saved the whole kingdom.”

Link’s smile faded, “Yeah, I suppose I did.”

“Something wrong?” Colin asked, breaking a short silence.

Link forced a smile, “No, it’s nothing.” Link pauses again, “Since I’ve been home, all I’ve heard is ‘hero of twilight’ this and ‘savior of the kingdom’ that.”

‘What’s the matter with a little bit of praise? You’ve earned it!” Colin insisted.

“They talk about me like I’m a legend. Some mystical hero who may or may not have existed,” Link said, a sigh following this pause, “Almost like I’m dead.”

Colin frowned, “Link, come on…” Another silence fell between the two, before Colin threw an apple at the back of Link’s head.

Link winced, “Ow! What was that for?”

“Just making sure the old Link is in there,” Colin chuckled. He pulled the reins of his saddle and his horse whinnied, “Let’s see if you still know how to ride!” Colin sped ahead of Link leaving a cloud of dust in his face.

Link spit and coughed, “Let’s go, Epona!” Link lightly tapped Epona’s side with his heel and they chased after their fellow Ordonians. Link smiled, he knew the road was long but having a friend made the journey all the more pleasant.

* * *

The moon was in full view, night had descended upon the kingdom of Hyrule once again. On the cloudless night, the moon shone brightly upon the kingdom. The shimming white rays of the moon blasted the castle, casting a large shadow upon the northern kingdom, where Lake Hylia and Zora’s domain lay.

Within the shadow of the castle, at the northern gate of castle town, Ralis prepared to climb aboard his carriage.Zora carriages were designed for short trips, as the Zora people preferred to swim. Lake Hylia, however, was not directly at Castle Town’s doorstep.

The carriage design was unlike that of Hyrule’s typical vehicles, of which were crafted of wood. The Zora carriage was designed to also be a boat, should the riders become too tired to continue swimming upstream. That being the case, the carriage was a more narrow and sleek design, much more angular than Hyrule voyagers. Zora also build their few boats using silver mined from deep within the mountains surrounding their river. They used this silver to also craft their weaponry.

Ralis had stepped on the first carriage step when he heard a faint whisper from the deeper shadows within the castles large overcast. His soldiers stood at the ready with silver spears and swords. Ralis readied his hand on his side-knife. “Show yourself.”

A cloaked figure stepped forward, unarmed and hood up. The figure raised a hand, and whispered softly, “Please, King Ralis.” She said.

Ralis removed his hand from his knife, “Queen Zelda?” His guards lowered their weapons and immediately stood to attention before she could finish removing her hood.

Zelda nodded, “I’m sorry to appear unannounced, but I have a favor to ask.”

Ralis bowed his head slightly, a sign of respect between the monarchs, “Anything, Your Highness.”

“Please, let me accompany you.” She said.

Ralis’ guards exchanged glares while keeping stance. “Your Highness, the road is dangerous, albeit however short,” he cleared his throat of nerves, “Does the King know about this? I’d like to keep our relations strong as opposed to hiding more secrets.”

“No, he doesn’t. If he did, he’d argue against it.” Zelda noticed a beat of sweat trailing Ralis’ smooth forehead, “I left him a note, you need not worry. And he knows your people would do us no harm.”

“Well, it still stands, the road is dangerous.”

“I’ll have you and your guards at the ready to protect me. You have your faith in them don’t you?” She pressed.

Ralis let out a scoff, “I hardly need their protection, Your Highness.”

“Nor do I.” Zelda said, stern.

Ralis attempted to clear his throat again, this time a bit more revealing of his nerves. “Very well, Your Highness.” He stepped aside to let the Queen into the carriage first. Zelda stepped aboard the carriage and found a seat. Ralis soon followed and signaled to his guards. The driver of the carriage clicked his tongue and gently pulled the reins of the horses tied to the carriage. The horses pulled the carriage and group was on their way.

* * *

Lance and Gaius walked the halls of the castle discussing the various tactics for fortifying Castle Town’s defenses. No doubt talking for hours since the meeting, the came upon the library without noticing the time.

“Goddesses, when did the sun go down?” Gaius boasted.

“I haven’t a clue. I hadn’t realized we’ve walked the entirety of the castle halls. Did we eat?”

“Mm mm.” Gaius shook his head.

Shad emerged from the library entrance. Lance took notice and greeted the sage, “Shad, how goes it?”

“Quite well, Your Highness, though I’ve not come up with any specific knowledge to help with our endeavor. But I have stumbled upon some interesting history.”

As Shad rambled on, Lance and Gaius discretely exchanged amused smiles. Shad caught Lances attention mid-sentence whilst describing “the goddess Hylia blessed several few chosen beings to represent their power as champions.”

Lance interrupted, “Where’s Zelda?”

“Oh I’m not sure, my liege, I’ve not seen her since Link left.”

“You mean she didn’t lead you to the topic of chosen ones?”

Shad shook his head, “No sire, in fact the pearls, I wager are connected to these beings.” Lance walked away from the group, “Your Highness?”

“Lance?” Gaius called.

“I’m going to bed.” the King said, in an obvious hurry.

Shad looked to Gaius “Was it something I said?” Gaius shrugged his shoulders.

Lance slammed the doors open to his chamber doors. Zelda was nowhere to be seen. Her nightgown was hung in its usual spot, and Zelda’s travel pack was missing. Lance ran to the bed room door yelling “Guards!” when he noticed the note on the bed..

He picked it up and scanned it, it was his wife’s handwriting. He read it in frenzy, he didn’t read the whole note, what he managed to read was “I’ll be safe, please don’t worry.”

Gaius barged through the door, “Lance?!” He looked about the room, “Where’s Zelda?”

Lance quickly grabbed his travel pack and began stuffing it various objects. He quickly changed into clothes more suitable for travel, including a dark blue gambeson. He donned a a cloak and tied his pack around his torso.

“Where the hell are you going?”

Lance grabbed his sheathed sword and tied it to his side, “Zelda’s gone, she’s gone with the Zora.”

“What?! Why?”

Lance grabbed a canteen from a chest and stowed the note in his pack, “Something about the temple, I don’t really know.” He stopped at the door, “Don’t let the people know we’ve gone, and if any of the council asks, Gremly, Shad, just say we decided to escort the Zora back home.”

Gaius fiddled with his beard, “A bit hard to believe without a guard escort to bring you both home.”

“I don’t know!” Lance raised his voice, still trying to keep a whisper, “I’m coming up with this as I go, I’ll bring some guards with me.

Gaius patted Lances shoulders firmly, “Lance, it’ll be fine. She is fine. She’s definitely not a damsel in distress.”

Lance let out a deep sigh and nodded. “I’ll be back as soon as I find her.” Lance and Gaius grabbed forearms and shook, “Thank you, friend.”

Gaius bowed his head.

It wasn’t long before Lance, Ashei, and several men were on horseback. Gaius watched from a castle window as Lance and company galloped away at a hurried pace. Gaius frowned and anxiously pounded against the stone wall. He looked around to make sure no one else could see the King leaving before retiring for the evening.

* * *

Link and Colin had finished setting up camp for the evening, having already trekked to Faron Woods thanks to their friendly race. Link pressed a stick against the burning firewood, the blaze crackled softly in the other wise silent darkness.

Colin laid down on a cloth he’d set on the ground as bed for the night. He kicked off his boots and stretched out with a yawn. “It’s nice unwind a bit for once.”

Link chuckled, “I don’t know why you think we’re unwinding.” He continues to stoke the fire.

Colin rolled over to his stomach, “I’d be in the streets patrolling right about now. Ingo and his goons keep the guards and I pretty busy. For once I don’t have to keep an entire city quiet.” Link stared at the fire without responding, Colin tossed a nearby pebble at him.

“Hey!” Link scowled.

“Relax! We can rest for one night.” Colin said.

“We’re trying time stop Ganondorf. Doesn’t really put me in the relaxing mood.” Link continued to frown.

Colin smiled, “When I was a kid. Everyone picked on me remember?” Link nodded, “Talo and Beth thought I was annoying, even Malo did and he was even younger than me.”

“Yeah well Malo acts older than all of us. I’m convinced he’s actually ninety years old under all of that child.” The pair laughed.

“See that’s the Link I remember.” Link raised his brow, “You were always cheerful, and you really believed in everyone. The kids made fun of me but you were the only one who believed in me. What happened to that Link?”

Link returned gaze to the fire. “He became a hero. The hero everyone needed.” Colin rested his head in his arms. “I want to say it’s always been there, being the hero… But had it not been for you and Ilia being kidnapped, I would’ve stayed the same. I’m not some prophesied hero, I’m just a farm boy who tried to save his friends.”

“That makes you a hero though, don’t you get that?” Colin explained.

“Yeah, to you guys, I’m sure. But everyone expects me to be this hero, a warrior who can stop evil and save the kingdom.”

“You did though.”

“By accident!” Link exclaimed, “I didn’t know what I was doing! I don’t know what I’m doing now!” He threw the stick into the fire. The fire flowed brighter for in instant as the firewood shifted.

“You’re protecting your friends.” Colin said, quiet.”You’re protecting the Queen, the King, the citizens.”

“You’re not helping.”

You’re protecting me, my family, the village. Ilia.” Link went silent, “It’s no different then last time. Just do what you did last time. Fight for everyone you love.” Link smiled, “That’s what I do.” Colin whispered.

Link looked to Colin, “You love someone?”

Colin blushed, “Well I mean, I dunno, maybe…I never said anything… neither did she…” Colin hid his face in his arms and mumbled.

“Who is it?!” Link asked, his face almost glowing brighter than the fire.

“Well it’s b-…” Colin whispered incoherently.

“What?” Link leaned in.

“BETH!” Colin shouted.

Link’s eyes widened. The two burst into a fit of laughter. Link rolled back onto his makeshift bed. “Wouldn’t have guessed that.”

“She took kind of a liking to me just before I left for Castle Town. Guess I reminded her of you.”

“No way, gotta be when you saved her from the moblins, and King Bulblin.” Link insisted.

“Maybe… But I was just doing what you would’ve done.”

Link chuckled, “That came from you. Protecting people you love isn’t something only I do. If I’m a hero then so are you, Colin.” Colin stayed silent, “I’m sure Beth thinks so too.”

“Shut up!” Colin yelled.

The two friends laughed as if things had never changed. Friends camping in the woods, not a care in the world nor a responsibility to that world. If not for just a moment, they could relax in the comfort of the forest they grew up.

If only just for a moment.

“I’m going to get some sleep, you should too.” Colin suggested. He turned to on his side in his bed. Link smiled. He laid in his bed, he stared into the darkness of the woods unlit by the fire.

He let out a sigh and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Several hours passed, nothing but silence from the group, save for the clacking or horses hooves against the dirt.

Ralis sat across from Zelda, he examined her as she stared away, at what seemed to be nothing. “Forgive me, Your Highness,” Ralis caught the Queen’s attention, “Why did you want to come with us?” He asked.

Zelda turned her gaze to the moon, now becoming more visible as the carriage left the shadow of the castle spires. Her eyes showed fatigue and an overall sense of worry. Ralis could see this, regretting asking. Zelda continued to look at the moon, “Fear.” She said.

Ralis sat silent for a moment, “We’re prepared this time.” Zelda turned her attention to Zora King, “He doesn’t have a hoard of shadow monsters this time.”

“We know what we know, because he wanted us to know.” Zelda said, “If he’d wanted to stay hidden he would have. He knows he let Shad escape, and he knows we’d recognize one our own, if he was… whatever he was.” Zelda said, attempting to hide her pained voice.

Ralis nodded in agreement. “The question still stands, what are you hoping to accomplish coming with us to the temple?”

Zelda pulled her arm out from under her cloak. Ralis noticed the Queen was not in a dress or gown. A ridiculous thought, he knew, expecting to see a dress on a traveler, however that’s all he’d ever seen the Queen wear. “Nayru is the goddess of wisdom, it is said it was she who carved the heavens and gave law and order to our world.” Her usual silk gloves were missing from her bare hand as she revealed the back of her hand to Ralis. “I am the holder of Triforce of Wisdom.” The birthmark on her hand showed a triangle, with three triangles within itself. The bottom right triangle glowed bright while the other two were unshaded.

Ralis’ eyes widened, “You’re one of the ones chosen by the goddesses.”

Zelda hid her beneath her cloak. “Yes. A secret of my own that only few know.” She turned her attention to countryside as the carriage descended down hill. The carriage party was close to the edges of Lake Hylia. The moon reflected off the water, illuminating the embankment opposite of the carriage. The carriage would still ride for the rest of the night before reaching their disembark point, but the vastness of the lake gave much to see from any angle or view. Many traveled along its edges to marvel at the grandiose nature of the lake; not only did it stretch far but the lake itself was that of a crater. The lakes waters lay within the confines of cliffs that stood hundreds of feet.

Zelda smiled, entranced by the beauty of her kingdom. Her face became serious once returning to her companion’s question, “I wanted to come because perhaps the goddess will help me understand what is going on, in her temple.” Ralis seemed puzzled, though he nodded in respect.

The carriage continued on along the edges of the lake. Ralis pointed to a section of the cliff wall that began to slope down into the lake, a path along the walls of the lake. “There’s the path to the stables. There’s a small ranch that rents us horses for trips such as these. Lon Lon Ranch, I believe it’s called. The owners a strange but kind man.”

“A ranch based within Lake Hylia?” Zelda asked.

Ralis smiled and nodded, “Like I said, a strange man. He built the ranch after the war ended. We helped him build this pathway, in fact. Part of our deal, he lends us horses when we have need.” The carriage began to lean forward as it descended along the cliff path. The path was wide enough to support the width of the carriage and curled around a section of a slightly swirling cliff wall to allow for a straight descent. “Get some sleep, princess, it’s a long way down to the bottom.”

Zelda nodded, she laid down on the seat of the carriage and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Darkness.

Link waded through the darkness. He tried to speak, but his voice made no sound.

Zelda appeared from the darkness. She tried calling to Link, but she too was mute.

They walked to each other. Both showed confusion. Is this a dream? They both thought the same. Link’s birthmark began to shine, the Triforce of Courage. Zelda’s began to shine as well, the Triforce of Wisdom. The light of the Triforce shards began to repel darkness. Amidst the darkness stood a tower, taller than any building either had seen. Strange markings covered the building like vines to an abandoned building.

Atop the building stood a figure. Neither Link nor Zelda could see who the figure was. Suddenly a glow appeared from the figure, however instead of light flowing from the figure, it was shadows. The shadows began to reconnect the previously dispersed darkness.

The darkness consumed the tower once again, this timer seeping towards Link and Zelda. They tried to run, but Link tripped. Zelda turned to help but he waved her away. He tried to scream but he made no sound still. The darkness crept up his body, it tried to make its way into his very being. Zelda pulled at Link, to no avail. The darkness slithered up her arm. She fell to the ground and tried swiping away the darkness. She could not scream. Link and Zelda could only watch each other be consumed by the same thing, helpless to save the other.

A voice appeared, laughing with a deep menacing growl. Link recognized the voice, the one that had been haunting him. He looked to Zelda, she lay stunned, for she too recognized the voice.

**_“I told you… the history of light and dark… WILL be written…in blood. And this… dance of ours… will finally end.”_ **

* * *

“Zelda!”

Link jolted awake. He quickly sat up. He looked to Colin, still sleeping. The campsite was undisturbed, the fire was still flickering. Link scanned the area behind him. He only heard the faint chirping of crickets and a soft breeze rustling through the trees. He was no longer surrounded by dakrness, Zelda was nowhere to be found.

“Just a dream,” he said aloud.

Link leaned forward and gazed into the faint fire. Images of the village burning burned into his mind again. He couldn’t escape it in his dreams, or even while awake it seemed. He could see the images in the fire; the village on fire, his friends dead and strewn about, the shadow figure responsible, and Ilia.

He shook his head, “Should put this out anyway.” He tossed a stone into the fire. The flames crackled and flickered. Beyond the flames, in the woods, Link noticed an eye.. An orange-hued eye stared at him from through flames.

Link stood up, “Colin,” he whispered, “Colin, get up.” Colin rolled over in his bed and snored. Link quickly knelt down and unsheathed his sword in one swift motion. He looked back to the eye, the being it belonged to now standing on the other side of the fire. Link stared at the being, and orange-furred wolf with one eye.

Link lowered his sword, “You…” he dropped his blade to the ground. “It’s you.” The wolf leaned forward into the fire, unfazed by its flames. It stared at Link, he stared back.

A white light came over Link’s vision. He could see only the light, for an instant. He closed his eyes tight and opened them again. He was no longer in the woods with Colin, he was standing in a thick fog, which hid all that surrounded him. A breeze disrupted the fog in certain areas.

He was not alone, for the wolf sat still glaring at Link. The wolf raised its head to towards the sky and howled. Another white light flashed, as the light faded a new figure stood where the wolf had. A skeleton clothed in old rusted armor. Small vines wrapped about the plates covering the skeleton. A singular red orange eye pierced its gaze through Link’s being. His breathing echoed in the void, wheezing slowly as he stared at Link.

Link, noticing he hadn’t taken a breath since arriving, gasped suddenly. “Shade.” Link whispered.

The apparition, Shade, slowly nodded. “Brave hero,” he spoke, his voice a whispering breeze of its own, “You have been once again called upon by the Gods to protect their sacred kingdom.”

“Why have you been following me? Why were you at the temple?” Link said, his tone stern.

“The temple rests deep in the woods of Faron. The woods once had a different name, long ago. It used to be inhabited by children who would never age.” Shade explained, “These woods were my home, and those children my friends.”

Link hesitated to ask, noticing Shades obvious sadness at the revelation. The sadness even apparent in an emotionless skeleton. “Where are they now?”

“They have since gone from our world, seeking to escape the wars that hylians bring upon its kingdom.”

Link frowned, “But it was peaceful before Ganon came, wasn’t it?”

Shade tapped his armor plates, “I would not have needed this armor were that the case, young hero.” He shook his head, “No this kingdom is trapped in a cycle that has continued for generations. No one seems to recognize its existence, save for us relics of the past.” Shade said.

Link stepped forward, “What kind of cycle, what do you mean?”

Shade stabbed his sword into the ground, “You are not the first hero to face an evil that looms over the kingdom. A hero always rises to face evil, with the help of the descendant of the Goddess Hylia.” Shade reached for his helmet and unclipped it’s straps, “The hero and the descendant is always said to wield the power of the Goddesses.”

Shade held his helmet to his side. Link had never seen Shade with his helmet removed, which now revealed a head with shaggy blonde hair. Shades skull showed a large gash across his missing eye. Link began to tremble and sweat.

“Who are you really?” Link mustered.

Shade remained silent for a moment. He hid his hair once again, and removed his sword from the ground. “All in due time.”

As Shade stepped back, Link attempted to follow, “Wait!”

Fog began to surround Shade, slowly enveloping his body, “You are not the only searching for the pearls. Make haste.” Only his head remained as Link stopped his chase, “We will meet again, my child.” Link’s heart skipped a beat.

Shade vanished completely.

“Link.” A voice called, it sounded like Shades voice, but also another’s. A friends voice called to him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he screamed.

He spun around to find Colin also screaming, now tumbling to the ground. “What the hell?! What’s wrong?!” Colin exclaimed.

Link quickly glanced at his surroundings, the fog was gone, the fire was lit. He was back at camp.

“What?” Link said.

“What happened? You were talking to yourself and I couldn’t understand you.” Colin stood up, wiping the dirt from his pants. “You weren’t speaking normal hylian.”

Link swallowed, his throat was dry. He forced a deep breath to bring back some awareness. “I don’t know. I was in fog and there was a figure.” Link could see the confusion on Colin’s face. “It was just a dream. I must’ve been sleep walking.”

Colin stopped Link as he attempted to return to bed, “Are you okay?”

Link patted Colin’s shoulder, “Just a bad dream is all. Get some sleep.” Link returned to his bed, and turned on his side facing away from Colin.

Colin stared at Link for a few moments, he almost pressed again but stopped himself, instead putting the fire out and returning to his own bed.

Link stared into the darkness. He lifted his hand close to his face and studied the back of his hand. His birth mark was shining once again. The hero possessed the power of the Goddesses, he thought.

As he stared at his hand, Link slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

“Link!”

Zelda quickly sat up from her resting place. She looked around to find she was still in the Zora carriage. Ralis still slept in his seat, his head slumped down facing the floor.

One of the posted guards approached Zelda, “Are you alright, milady?” He said, in a soft voice.

Zelda nodded, she wanted to speak but her throat felt tense, as if she had been screaming. She remembered the dream, or vision more like. She toyed with the charm necklace around her neck, the Guidance stone. She thought to try and contact Link, but she laid back down on barge seat. It was just a dream.

Just a dream.


	7. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda discover a forgotten truth. Lance comes face-to-face with evil.

**Chapter 7**   
  


The sun has just begun to rise as Lance and his group of horseback knights galloped across the plains of the Eldin province. Due to being adjacent to an active volcano, known to its residents as Death Mountain, the plains are more desert than grassland. Death Mountain loomed ominously over the plains. Any passerby’s anxiously kept their distance from the precarious mountain, as if it could collapse upon the fields at any given moment.

The royal knight squad halted as they came upon the great Bridge of Eldin. Ashei, approached Lance at the head. “Sire, why are we in Eldin? The Queen and the Zora likely went up Zora River from Lake Hylia.”

“You’re right. That’s exactly why we’re here.” He dismounted his horse and walked towards a cliff overlooking a dark ravine, Ashei was close behind. “At a glance, you can only see the darkness that is Eldin’s Canyon. Not many know that beneath that darkness are tunnels connecting to the Upper Zora River.”

Ashei leaned forward and examines the pitch black of the pit. “Say that is true, how would we get down there? That fall would kill anything that can’t fly.”

Lance pointed to a stone staircase descending into the darkness, beginning from just beneath the bridge’s archway. “Long ago, before the Hylians colonized much of Hyrule, the Zora and Gorons inhabited most of this land. The Zora has many secret pathways that connected from the river.”

Lance lead Ashei and the other men under the bridge archway and pressed a stone slab tucked away in the corner of the stone work. A section of the wall merged into the walls, revealing the top of staircase. “We should be able to cut them off if they take this river path.” Lance explained.

“If they don’t?” Ashei asked.

“Lets take it one step at a time.” Lance said.

“Sire, what do we plan to do when we find them? The Zora King didn’t kidnap her, so what are we doing if not rescuing?”

Lance sighed, “One step at a time.”

Just as Lance took his first step onto the stair case, a loud gruff voice echoed the Eldin plains. Lance and his company exited the archway, one of the knights pulled out a collapsible spyglass and scanned the plains. “Sire!” He said, handing Lance the spyglass.

Lance looked through and saw a goron, several in fact, tumbling towards the group. “Gorons?”

The knights whispered amongst themselves, Ashei leaned into and whispered to Lance, “What would the Gorons want?”

Lance remained silent until the gorons rolled to a stop. The gorons uncurled from their rock ball forms and stood tall. The lead of the group approached, “What is it?” Lance started.

The goron put his hand to his chest and bowed his head, the goron equivalent of swearing fealty, “Your Highness, Kakariko village is under attack!”

“What?! Is it moblins?” Lance shouted.

“Shadow monsters! Chief Darbus stayed behind to fend them off so we could get help!” The goron explained.

Lance looked to the stairway. Ashei leaned in to whisper again, “Sire, what should we do?”

Lance returned his attention to the gorons and gripped the hilt of his sheathed sword, “Lead the way.”

* * *

A light tap on her shoulder woke Zelda from her restless sleep. Ralis, kneeling down, smiled warmly. “We’re here, Your Highness.”

Zelda sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was morning, though she could not see the sun hidden beyond the cliff walls. She felt the carriage beneath her swaying from side to side. She looked over the side of the carriage to see it floating in the water. The Zora carriage was now a fairy boat. The canyon walls climbed high for hundreds of feet, The cliff sides were hazy due to their great distance. She turned her gaze to the ranch that sat on an embankment off of the lake. The ranch building sat up against the canyon walls, while the rest of embankment housed the grazing area for several horses. A small sliver of land acted as a dock for the boat.

A plump man with little hair on his head yelled for Ralis, “Yer Highness!” he waved. Ralis stood and walked to the boat ramp. Zelda groggily watched Ralis exchange words with the man. Zelda took note of Ralis’ headstrong attitude, something he’d grown into, rather than inherited. She was impressed, and thankful for her people to have such allies.

She looked to her Triforce. Still shaken from her vision, dream, what have you, she trembled at the images running through her mind. She hoped that the temple would indeed give her what she was searching for.

Hope.

“Ma’am?” A melodic voice said. Zelda quickly looked to the source of the voice, a young woman with light brown hair smiled at her. “Sorry, ma’am, I didn’t mean to startle you. You just seemed really down.” She said, her voice was warm.

Zelda smiled, more genuinely than she had of late. “I’m fine, thank you. I’m Zelda.”

The girl quickly gave a curtsy, clumsily at that. “I’m sorry milady! I had no idea you were the queen!”

Zelda held up her hand, “That’s quite alright, I’d rather keep that fact quiet for the time being, if I can ask for your discretion, Miss?” Zelda inquires the girls name.

The girl stood tall and smiled, “I’m Malon, milady. My father is that man there, talking to King Ralis. His names Talon.”

Zelda stood from her seat finally and stretched her legs. “A very odd place for a horse ranch, I hope you don’t mind my saying.” Zelda said.

“No you’re right, my father is bit of a strange man. His strangeness comes from a good place though, he wanted to build a ranch to help the Zora people.” She puffed out her stomach, “He said ‘Their river only goes so far!’” she said, in a deeper voice.

Zelda smiled, and chuckled, “He sounds like a kind man.”

Malon smiled back and nodded. “Malon! Come on back, darlin’!” Talon called.

Malon playfully rolled her eyes, “I’ve got chores to do,” she waved Zelda in to whisper, “Father has a bit of a lazy streak so I have lots to do.” Malon giggled and curtsied once again. “It was nice meeting you, milady!” She skipped, almost trotted away like a horse. For a grown woman, she had the heart of a child.

“It nice to meet you too.” Zelda said.

Ralis returned to Zelda’s side, “We’re ready time head up river, Your Highness.”

“Alright.” She said. Ralis signaled to his guards. They began dismantling the boat ramp while others readied large oars that were saddled on the side of the boat. Once the ramp was cleared, the rowers began pushing the boat forward.

Zelda looked to Malon and Talon, they both waved as the boat moved further and further away. Zelda waved back, he birthmark caught her eye again.

“Does it hurt you?” Ralis asked.

“What?” Zelda said, off guard.

“Your birthmark. You’ve been staring at it since we left.”

Zelda grit her teeth, “No, not exactly.” Zelda stayed silent, unable to find the words.

Ralis gestured to Zelda, “No need to explain, I’m just making sure you’re safe.”

Zelda smiled, “Thank you.”

As the boat sailed forward, it left the shade of the cliff walls. The sun ray reflected off of the water creating rippling images along the cliff walls. Zelda took a seat as she marveled at the lakes beauty. She had not been to the lake since she was young. Much of her life was spent in the castle, even since marrying Lance.

The boat sliced through the water like a knife, “Your boats are master craft, Ralis.” Zelda complimented.

“Thank you, Your Highness. It only makes sense for natural born swimmers to craft masterful boats.” He agreed.

The boat came to a stop as it reached a short waterfall. Zelda examined the waterfall and the distance to the boat, she was puzzled as to how the boat would climbs the waterfall. At that moment, Ralis signaled two of his guards. They ran to levers on opposite sides of the boat. Several of the other guards jumped ship into the water and swam to the rear of the boat. Gripping bars were installed on the back of the ship, to which the Zora grabbed a hold and pulled the ships rear slightly underwater. The front of the boat was now airborne, facing the mouth of the waterfall. Ralis once again signaled his guards, they both simultaneously pulled their levers. Harpoons with chains attached shot out from the front of the ship. The spears met their marks in the walls within the waterfall mouth. The guards pulled the levers agin and the chains began pulling the ship forward. The boat continued to get closer until reaching below the waterfall.

Ralis extended his hand to Zelda, “This part is usually not meant for hylians, Your Highness. Please hold on tight.” Zelda nodded and grabbed Ralis’ hand. The same handles installed to the rear of the ship were also found around the deck siding. Ralis grabbed a hold of a handle and his guards did the same. The Zora in the water jumped aboard and secured themselves. The chains continued pulling, the boat began to climb up the waterfall, against the current. Ralis held Zelda as they were now hanging from the boat as it went straight up the waterfall. Zelda wasn’t aware the Zora had this technology. The boat reached the top and pulled forward and continued following the harpoon chains within the river walls. Upon reaching, the Zora detached the harpoons and immediately began rowing as to not get caught in the waterfall current.

As the boat was now back in the water and floating, Zelda let go of Ralis. She wasn’t as wet as she thought she’d be, as the boat somehow managed to skate on top of the flowing water of the waterfall on the way up. “My apologies, Your Highness. The Zora don’t worry about clothes as hylians. Getting wet is never an issue for swimmers.”

“It’s quite alright, I’ll be okay.” Zelda assured.

“We should be at Zora’s Domain soon. There are secret river passages we use that only the Zora know about. The currents aren’t as strong as the upper Zora River.” Ralis noticed Zelda still eyeing her hand, “If you can, I’d try to relax until we get there.” Ralis walked about the deck of the boat, checking in with several guards.

Zelda remained seated, _I hope Link’s okay._ She thought.

* * *

Link and Colin had been riding for most of the day. The sun rays bled through the trees of Faron Woods. The two had not spoken since the night before. They rode in silence for hours.

Colin noticed Link eyeing his hand periodically throughout the day. Colin caught Link’s eye, “What?” Link said, a hint of defense in his voice.

“Nothing,” Colin said. The two rode in silence for a few more moments before Colin spoke again, “Do you want to talk about last night?”

“There’s nothing really to talk about.” Link said.

Colin scoffed. He pulled his horse in front of Epona, “You scared the hell out of me last night. Why’d you scream?”

Link attempted to steer Epona around Colin, but Colin blocked his escape again. “We’ve got time to talk about this.”

“No we don’t.” Link said.

“Yes we do.”

“No Colin, we don’t!” Link yelled, “We have to find this temple before Ganon decides to wipe out Hyrule! I don’t have time to tell you about dreams, or visions, or ghosts! Now move!” Link demanded.

Colin didn’t flinch.

“Tsk.” Link shook his head, and let out a pained sigh, “I keep seeing having a nightmare…”

“What kind of nightmare?” Colin moved his horse out of the way and the two continued to ride.

“It’s of the village. Of Ordon.” Link pauses, struggling to speak, “Everyone is…Gone. You, your parents and sister. Our friends…” he paused again, “Ilia.”

Colin remained silent.

“There’s something about it that I know has to do with what’s happening…” Link looked to Colin, “I’ll be fine once we get these pearls and figure out what to do with them.”

Both of their horses suddenly neighed loudly and began to panic. Link and Colin attempted to calm their horses. They both saw a wolf down their path. Link began to sweat. “A wolf?” Colin said.

“Let’s go!” Link yelled. He yelped at Epona who then began to gallop down the path after the wolf. Colin shouted to Link and tried to keep up pace.

Link and Epona darted along the forest trail until the wolf, with unbelievable speed, sprinted into the woods off the trail. Link steered Epona off the trail and after the wolf. Colin shouted after Link as he and his horse attempted to keep up. The wolf sped down one path then to the next and so on through what was nothing less of a maze. Link and Epona kept pace, when suddenly a sharp turn brought them almost headfirst against a large stone wall.

The wall of was covered by a blanket of moss and vines, though Link noticed images within the overwhelming green. He wiped away as much of the plants as he could, which revealed som familiar markings. He recognized the Triforce, particularly the Triforce that best represented his birthmark. Another symbol was one he’d only seen several times before, a small circle within two crescent shapes. “The door…” he whispered to himself.

Colin managed to catch up to Link, who had dismounted from Epona. “What was that all about?” Link didn’t answer, he followed the wall attempting to find something. Colin rolled his eyes and climbed down from his horse, “Okay the whole silent treatment is getting old, you can’t just not answer someone when they ask you, what I think, are pretty important questions!” As Link continued following the wall, he pointed up into the air, Colin made an annoyed face but looked up anyhow, to which his mouth dropped. The wall went higher, into the tree line, he couldn’t see the top. “Are we here? Are we at the temple?”

Link kicked aside some brush with Colin following closely, “Yes.” The wall brought the pair to a statue of a woman, it looked exactly the same as Link had last seen it. The tablets with indiscernible writings were present, yet vines had regrown where Link had torn them away, only having been several weeks since being there; it was as if it had been years. The tablet with the imprint of a hand was also in sight. Link remembered the immovable stone object, a door perhaps, upon rediscovering it. He attempted to move it again while Colin examined the statue.

“It’s old, but I think this is supposed to be Farore.”

“Farore?” Link asked.

“One of the three golden goddesses.”

“Oh, I never knew their names.” Link said. He stared at the statue, he looked into its eyes. He remembered them from his first visit, how they seemed more alive than a statue should. The smile was hypnotizing to him, for it seemed familiar.

“She’s said to be the goddess who filled the world with life,” Colin said. Link understood her smile now, a smile of joy for life. “She’s also the goddess most often associated with the Triforce of Courage.”

Link snapped to attention, “What?”

Colin is plainer the legend of the goddesses, but Link instead paid attention to his hand, his Triforce mark. Just then, it began to glow, as it had before. Colin cut himself off, “What’s your hand doing?” Colin asked, his voice slightly shaken.

Link returned his attention to the statue. Her eyes now flowed green, he had not noticed this before. He looked to the unreadable tablets, of which were now becoming legible. The first said:

**Temple of Farore**

Link let out a half smile. Colin, still confused raised a brow, “Why are you smiling?”

“Last time I was here, I couldn’t read this. But now I can.” Link said, a bit excited.

“That’s… really weird.” Colin said, he voice noticeably more shaken.

The next tablet read:

**Those Chosen of Courage May Enter**

“Courage,” Link said, aloud. He approached the tablet with the hand imprint. The pressed his hand against it. There was silence, no reaction.

Colin leaned forward and whispered, “Just what do you think is going to-” however Link cut him off with a shush. The building began to rumble and quake, so much the pair thought it would collapse. The rumbling ceased, and the stone door began to tremble before finally shifting to the side to reveal a pitch black hallway.

Link smiled at Colin, “Well, you were right.” Link grabbed a torch starched away in Epona’s saddle and lit it. He stepped into the hallway, the torches flame barely reaching a few feet ahead of him, “This is Farore’s temple.”

Link took out his bow from Epona’s saddle and tied it around his torso. He also found one of his gadgets from his previous adventure, a strange weapon that shot a three pronged hook from its barrel, his claw shot. He then stumbled upon the green stone Zelda had given him, the Guidance Stone. Unsure of how to use it, he looked to Colin. “I don’t even know what it is….” He said.

Link raised the greenish stone to his face. With an embarrassed look about him, he began talking into the stone. “Uh… Zelda?” Nothing happened. He looked back to Colin, whom was unsuccessfully trying to hold in a laugh.

The stone began to glow, shimmering on and off to the rhythm of Zelda’s speech. “Yes Link?”

Link grinned at Colin. “We found the temple. It shouldn’t take long to find the pearl. We’ll be back to the castle as soon as we can.”

There was a silence, no response came from the stone again. “Maybe it takes time to reach the other side.” Link tried to explain.

“Just admit you don’t know how it works either.”

The stone shimmered again, “That’s great. We look forward to your safe return. I’ll contact you if we find anything.” The stone ceased glowing and went dark.

Link frowned as he put the stone away, “Did she sound off to you?” Link asked.

“No. Maybe she’s worried.” Colin said.

Link nodded, though the thought stayed in his mind, something didn’t seem right. Link led Colin down the hallway and into the darkness within Farore’s temple.

* * *

The Zora barge traveled along the secret waterway that lead to Zora’s domain. The waterway was completely hidden within carves tunnels in the mountainside of the Lanayru province. The sounds of the river waters echoed like a symphony of splashes throughout the cave as the Zora rowed the barge along. The sounds would be soothing, we’re Zelda not distracted.

Zelda eyed the guidance stone in her hands. She didn’t like lying to her friends, but she didn’t want to make them worry for no reason. The only problem being, she wasn’t so sure herself. She placed the stone in her side pouch.

Ralis sat next to Zelda, “I couldn’t help but overhear…” he said, hesitating to speak, “I understand not wanting to worry your husband, but why keep this a secret from Link? He is a hero after all.”

“I just… I don’t want to worry anyone.” She said.

“Very well. I was only curious.” He said. Ralis looked ahead as heard some of the Zora calling from the front. “It seems we’ve reached our destination.” Ralis said, standing from his seat. Zelda leaned to the side. As the barge came around a bend, a small pier stuck out from a section of the wall. The pier was made from the same materials as the barge, it seemed, as it was sturdy against the currents of the river. Several Zora, standing at the pier, threw ropes to the front of the barge. The Zora I’m bored quickly tied them to posts around the barge edges. The barge began turning toward the pier, however slowly.

Once reaching the pier, the Zora ties the barge in place and setup a ramp between the pier and barge. Ralis guide Zelda off the barge, the Zora bowing at both of the royals. They walked along the small dock until coming to a wall that was illuminated by strange blue light fixtures that flickered due to the small flames within the lamps. One section of wall resembled a door, a light on each side. Ralis pressed his hand against a slab that blended in with the rest of the rock wall. The door merged up into the rest of the wall revealing a pathway, also lit with the blue lights. Ralis gestured towards the pathway, to which Zelda complied. They both walked side-by-side with the other Zora in tow. Zelda examines what little she could of the passageway.

“How long have these been here?” She asked, her voice echoed through the passageway.

“Centuries, some say they’ve been here even as long as the Zora have.” Ralis said.

They continued down the path until they came to a dead end. Ralis felt along the wall with his hand until stopping at a certain point, where he then pressed on bro the wall again. A repeat of the earlier door reveal occurred, this time revealing a much more well-lit area. As Zelda walked through, she felt a sense of ease at the marvel that was Zora’s Domain.

To be precise, Zelda had found herself in the throne room of the Zora. It was a small circular room, with beautifully carved stonework that surrounded a small pool of water where Zora were indeed relaxing. Two walls of stonework stopped at the center in the back of the room. Beyond that space sat a throne of silver, a precious Zora commodity. Ralis lead Zelda to the throne, however he did not sit. Zelda hid her face with the hood of her cloak.

“Have you been here before?” Ralis asked.

“Not in a very long time.” Zelda said.

“It is beautiful. I never forget that. It keeps my focus on what’s best for my people.” He said. Young Zora children, their fins much smaller than that of their parents, interacted with the adults as much as any typical hylian child would. They ran and played tag, some reached to be held by their parents. Zora lovers held each other in the pool at the rooms center. The pool flowed towards the mouth of the throne room, which was in fact a cave of sorts. From the throne room, was a waterfall that flowed into the rest of Zora’s river. “Some say the River originates from this pool,” Ralis said, pointing to the pool, “More precisely, from the temple of Nayru.”

It was then that Zelda remembered her mission, as she also noticed that from the throne room the spires of Hyrule Castle were seen far off in the distance. She frowned, her momentary sense of peace now over. Ralis raised a hand, “Friends, I must ask you to clear the room.” Without a moments hesitation, the Zora swam downstream, like schools of fish following a current. The royals had the room to themselves save for several guards.

Ralis gestured to the jewel around his neck, it’s sapphire glimmered a light blue shine. “This is called the Zora’s Sapphire.” He walked toward his throne as he spoke, “for generations this jewel has been a representation of the Zora Royal Family. It’s even been used as an engagement present more than once. By my own mother even…” he paused in obvious remorse.

“I’m told she was a beautiful and wise woman.” Zelda comforted.

Ralis acknowledged Zelda, “I heard the same of yours.” He smiled, “But the stone has other uses that not many know of. Only those closest to the Zora Royal bloodline know it’s true purpose.”

He removed the stone from his neck and placed it in a slot on the throne, in the same shape as the jewel. The room began to shake and quake. Ralis guides Zelda away from the pool, as the water also rippled and splashed. Deep beneath the water was just a deep and rocky hole in the ground, however soon the tip of a building began to rise from the depths. The structure was pure white, and effortlessly rose from the rocky depths until it was above water, sitting majestically in the center of the room which had sustained no damage. The structure looked to be a doorway of sorts, when looking through Zelda could see Hyrule Castle in the distance. Above the doorway was a plaque that showed a symbol that was identical to the design of the Zora’s Sapphire.

“This is the door to Nayru’s temple.” Ralis announced.

Zelda lowered her hood and step forward towards the door. “It’s just a door though. How can this lead to the temple?” she asked, her eyes fixed on the image beyond the door.

“No one knows for sure. The ancient writings state simply that it is the entrance to Nayru’s temple.” Ralis said.

Zelda approached the door. Upon closer inspection, there was a stone tablet attached to the side of the door. Imprinted in the tablet was the shape of a hand. Zelda also found ancient hylian text engraved in the door frame. Though she knew that she was unable to read it, for some strange reason she was able to understand the writing.

**Those Chosen of Wisdom May Enter**

Zelda seemed to be in a trance, as Ralis called for her but she did not respond. The symbol on her hand began to glow, her Triforce of Wisdom shining bright. Then she noticed the tablet again. She placed her hand on the tablet.

In the blink of an eye, strange magic emulated from within the doorway. Where Hyrule Caste could once be seen was now a completely different room. The room looked nothing like the watery mountain of Zora’s Domain. Instead it was void of color and it’s subjects still like a painting. The contents of the image resembled a a shrine, however Zelda could not discern the image in its entirety. The image flickered, the magic keeping its existence acted like a power source. It was indeed unstable, and old magic.

Zelda finally snapped to as Ralis grabbed her shoulder, “Your Highness, are you alright?” Ralis asked.

“I’m fine.” Zelda said. She examined the image again with great intent, “I cannot ask you to go with me.”

Ralis also looked into the image. “What sort of friend would I be if I didn’t?” The two smiled at each other. Ralis turned to his guards, “Make sure no one approaches the door, understood?”

The Zora stood tall, “Sire!”

Zelda was first through the doorways. Her figure faded through the doorway, and yet it became one with the image displayed in the doorway. She was now in the picture, in the eyes of Ralis and the Zora. Ralis took a calming deep breath and followed the Queen. He, too, merged his being within the doorway.

The two guards exchanged looks of fear and doubt. However they were unwitting to the danger lurking in water to which they were acquainted. To splashes of water emerged from the water and formed into two sharp blades that pierced both of the guards necks. Their faces were their only reaction as they could not scream. The water quickly dispersed, leaving blood to run freely from their necks.

A being emerged from the water, comprised entirely of water at first. She then took her true form, a hylian. Her skin was grey, devoid of any tone, of any life to be certain. Her face showed overwhelming disparity. She turned to the Zora, they too had lost their flicker of life. “I’m so sorry.” she whispered. She again converted into water and merged into the image, with its unsuspecting occupants waiting within.

* * *

Link and Colin continued down the passageway, the flames of the torch only reaching a few feet in front of them and behind. The corridor was long and narrow. The walls were littered with various vines and roots. The hallway seemed to go on forever, though in reality it had only been a few minutes.

Link shoo’d away spiders that hang from the ceiling with his torch. Colin, slightly more squeamish towards spiders, stuck close behind Link. “You protect the capital of Hyrule and you’re afraid of little spiders?” Link teased.

Colin created some space between him and Link. “I’m not afraid of spiders,” he said, practically puffing our his chest, “it’s the other things I don’t like.” Colin kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Link attempted to hide his chuckle but Colin scoffed, which echoed through the hallway. The sound bounced around the narrow hallway but then suddenly dispersed into what sounded like a wider area.

They followed the path until finally reaching a room that was a bit more lit, as there was windows carved sides the ceilings above. The light illuminated some of the room, but was easily absorbed by the vast darkness within the ruins. The pair could tell that the room was large, to be sure. Link noticed vines growing at the center of the ceiling, covering a hole of some kind.

“Maybe a skylight?” Link said. He passed the torch to Colin, “Hold this.” He pulled out his bow and an arrow. He dipped the tip of the arrow in the lit torch, letting some of its oil stick to the tip. Link pulled the arrow away, the tip now also aflame. He carefully pulled the arrow back in his bow and aimed at the vines above. After a moments concentration, he loosed the arrow. It met its target and the vines began to burn.

Colin rapped Link’s shoulder, “You’re going to set this whole place on fire, there’s vines everywhere!” Link shushed Colin and pointed to the ceiling. The vines burned away, letting in the bright sunlight into the room. The burning vines fell into the center of the room and quickly died out.

Link smiled at Colin, “See, we’re fine.” They both then noticed a clicking, a strange rhythmic clicking that sounded alive. The clicking then began to sound slimy, like a squelch. They both slowly turned to the doorway they had just come through to find a massive spider, twice the of the size of the Hylians, lurking above the doorway. It squealed and rose it’s two front legs at them.

“Skultulla!” Colin yelled, also being the first to jump back. He tripped and fell on his backside. The skultulla jumped down from the wall and made its way toward Colin, still screaming on the floor. Link ran at the giant arachnid but it swiped him away with its legs. It scurried at Colin, raising its head and fangs to take a bite. Colin brushes aside his phobia and quickly drew and swiped his sword. The blade sliced off a fang, the skultulla writhed in pain. Colin then swung at its legs, dismembering it and bringing it to the floor. Colin finally jabbed the sword into the skultulla’s eyes. It twitched for a few moments and then went limp.

Link pulled himself up and grabbed at the back of his head. “Well, that wasn’t so bad was it?” he groaned.

Colin let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. Colin then looked blankly behind Link, who turned around to see what had caught his eye. A wolf sat in the darkness of the hallway they’d entered from. He could be seen in the darkness, he was illuminated within his own presence, a light that only lit himself and nothing around him. Link knew this wolf.

“Shade.” He said. The wolf charged at them both, Colin quickly got to his feet while Link readied his shield to guard them both. The wolf pounced and Link held up his shield, but there was no impact. He lowered his shield to find that the wolf was nowhere in sight.

They both heard panting from behind them, in the room’s center. The wolf stared at Link and Colin. “What kind of wolf is that?“ Colin whispered.

Link didn’t answer, he just continued to stare back at the wolf. He finally turned his head, his nose pointing to one of the windows near the ceiling. An unnatural wind began to fill the atrium. Link looked back to the wolf but he again vanished.

Colin stood by Link “This doesn’t feel right!” he yelled over the gusts of wind. Link squinted, and tried to keep steady. He noticed a figure zoom through the windows, almost like wind itself. The gusts died down slightly, allowing for Link and Colin to open their eyes. The figure, a man, floated at the center of the room. At a glance the figure was a man, but Link grit his teeth when realizing this man was much less than that. He seemed half-dead, his skin was pale, his eyes were yellow, but his expression was haunting.

He readied his sword and shield. “What do you want?”

The man drew two short swords, while he summoned several knives using the streaks of wind. Though this foe was definitely menacing, Link noticed his face held only remorse. He could see the man’s lips moving, but the gusts were still too loud to hear his voice.

Suddenly the knives began to fly forth like hawks mid nosedive. Link crouched down while holding up his shield. The knives crashed against the shield, Link jolted as the force of the knives weren’t fully absorbed by the shield. He heard Colin behind him shuffling about, he turned to find him somersaulting and dodging the knives, just barely avoided their points. Colin yelled in pain as one quick knife managed to slice at his arm. “Colin!” Link yelled.

Colin ducked while holding his arm. He pointed past Link and yelled back “Look!”

Link was too late as his airborne foe bashed against him at great speed. Link was flung against a nearby wall, knocking the air from his chest. The warrior floated towards Link, his sadness still unnervingly apparent. However Link could now faintly hear the man, “ _Help… me…”_ he pleaded.

An arrow pierced the man’s shoulder and he screamed in pain. The man turned to find Colin holding Link’s bow. Link to the chance to draw his claw shot and fire it at the man’s back. The hook met its mark and dug into the man’s back, causing more screams. The chain attached to the hook drew Link in, his sword now pointed at his tether. The sword met its target in the back and through his chest. Link held on as the man began to gradually fall to the floor.

Colin dipped an arrow in flames again and darted towards his and Link’s assailant. Link withdrew his sword and gadget and jumped back as Colin jammed the fire-lit arrow into the man’s chest. The fire quickly spread about their foes body and he yelled at first, but then he fell to his front, silent.

Colin caught a glimpse of the man’s face as he lay still. Colin gasped “Raoul!”

The man, Raoul, held a smile on his face even through the immense pain, “ _Thank…you…”_ he said. Dark clouds of energy burst forth from Raoul and dissipated in the light pouring in from the skylight. Link and Colin examined Raoul again, but his eyes were now lifeless, yet somehow at peace.

Colin couldn’t pull himself away from looking at the corpse. Link reattached his claw shot to his belt and sheathed his sword. “Did you know him?”

Colin nodded, “We were friends. He was going to be the next Forest Sage.”

“A sage?” Link said, as he finished slinging his shield to his back, “Like Falk?”

“Yes, why?”

“This is the second foe we’ve fought who was a friend turned against us…” Link said.

Colin’s face showed disgust, “Can Ganondorf really do this?”

“Wait, wasn’t there another sage who also died?” Link asked.

“Yes, Jana, the Water Sage. She was Gremly’s granddaughter.”

“What if she attacks the castle? We won’t be there to help.” Link said. He pulled out his guidance stone. “Zelda, Zelda can you hear me?” He said. He repeated himself several times to no response. “Why isn’t she answering?”

“She is no longer in this world, at the moment.” A voice said, coming from the shadows. Colin drew his sword again, however Link stood in his way. Colin lowered his sword, but keeping his eyes on the figure now walking from the shadows.

Shade, the skeleton clad in armor, walked towards the pair. “What is that?” Colin whispered.

“A ghost.” Shade answered, “A memory of the past.”

“What do you mean she’s not in this world?” Link asked.

“She, too, has entered a temple, though the magic there still flows strong. Unlike here where the goddesses have abandoned this temple long ago.”

“She’s not at the castle?” Link said to Colin. Colin shrugged his shoulders.

“Why did you lead us here?” Link interrogated.

“To help you complete your mission. You could not have done so without my help.”

“I didn’t see you offer any help.” Link said.

“Your mission is to find Farore’s Pearl, is it not?” Link stood silent. “My mission on your last adventure was to teach you my lost techniques. Now my mission it give you the last of my possessions. To complete my ultimate mission.” He gestured toward the back of the room. As his hand passed over the shadows, more light leaked into the room. Sitting against the wall was a skeleton, Shade’s skeleton. In his hands was a cloak, wrapped around an object. Link approached with caution, though as he approached Shade’s ghost, the apparition nodded. Link removed the cloak from the object to reveal a shining green sphere. Engraved on the sphere was the same symbols on the temple, the Mark of Farore. This was Farore’s Pearl.

Link smiled for a moment, his task now complete, but he frowned as he turned to Shade. The ghost had removed his three-horned helmet. “I never meant for this to fall to you, my child. Ganondorf is my doing.”

Link faced Shade, his face showed intrigue. “Who are you really, enough with the riddles.”

“I had another name once, and with that name came a great responsibility. I was tasked with defeating the evil king. I did, however not definitely. I had defeated him in the future, but I neglected to stop him in my present.”

Colin joined the conversation, “Wait, the future? You fought Ganondorf in the future? Then…are you…”

Shade nodded, “I am Link, the Hero of Time.” Link’s heart skipped a beat at the revelation, “I was young, and naïve. I left this land for a time, leaving behind the task of subduing the demon thief to the King and Sages. When I returned, he had begun a full scale assault on the kingdom with his thieves. He then tried to assemble the pearls…” he looked to his own corpse, “But I could not let him. I was unable to retrieve the mater sword again, as my time as Hero of Time had ended. I knew my final task was to protect the pearl, with my life.”

Shade addressed Link, “You are my descendant, young Hero of Twilight. You bear the Mark of the Goddesses.”

Link examined his hand, “What if I’m like you, and I’m no longer able to wield the sword again?”

“Hylia has something planned for you. Your role will task you with the blade once again.” Shade, touched Link’s shoulder, “You have the blood of the Hero. You will be the Hero to bring this cycle to an end.” Shade’s body began to fade.

“What cycle?” Link yelled.

Before finally fading, Shade whispered, “The Curse of Demise.” Shade faded away completely, the sound of a final breath echoed about the temple.

Link stood silent for a long while. Colin tried getting Link’s attention, but seemingly to no avail. “What’s the Curse of Demise?”

Link simply shook his head, “I don’t know… but we need to get the pearl back to the castle.” He started for the entrance, Colin following behind. Link looked back to the skeletal remains of his ancestor before heading back the way he came. He hoped for Zelda’s safety, as well as her wisdom to answer his these new riddles.

What is the Curse of Demise?

* * *

Zelda and Ralis continued to explore Nayru’s temple. As they had previously noticed, they were indeed in a different place having walked through the doorway. They were in a hall of some sort. Something seemed familiar to them, especially Ralis. The Zora King looked back behind the doorway from whence they came.

Beyond the door sat a throne, the symbol of the Zora engraved on it. It was then Ralis realized why the room looked familiar. “This place is Zora’s Hall,” he looked around the examined the room more closely, “But from another time.” The room was a more pristine representation of the Zora’s throne room, which was a feat to be sure. The lay out was the same, however instead of the rocky whetstone surrounding Zora’s Domain, it was man made. The tile-work was master crafted and represented the devotion the goddesses once held.

“How is that possible?” Zelda asked as she examined a nearby statue depicting the goddess.

“The Zora’s Sapphire is said to be one of three spiritual stones that could open the Door of Time.” He turned to Zelda, examining her hand from a distance, “But the door didn’t open until you touched it.”

Zelda remembered the writing on the door, “Thise chosen of wisdom may enter.” She recited.

“Your Triforce of Wisdom opened the door.” Ralis thought aloud.

A glimmer of light caught their eyes at the far side of the room. Another statue, much larger than the ones placed around the room, stood tall, nearly reaching the ceiling. In the statues hand sat Nayru’s Pearl, a blue sphere bearing the Mark of Nayru, the same design as Zora’s Sapphire.

Zelda simply stared as she had no means to reach that height. Ralis, however, searches through his knapsack. He pulled out a long rope with a steel claw at the end of it. Ralis began to let out some slack and held the rope just before its clawed end. Ralis addressed Zelda’s puzzled look, “We use this to grapple up to high places. Nothing too fancy though.” He said.

He began to swing the the claw around to build momentum and eyed the pearl at its great height. Ralis grunted as he tossed the hook and it shot towards the pearl like a spear. What should have been a direct hit was blocked by a strange weapon that knocked the rope from the air. The weapon dissolved and splashed down to the floor, like water.

Zelda and Ralis found the intruder, hanging from one of the walls. The intruder seemed hylian but made entirely of water, its body rippled as currents of water held the figure together by magic. Zelda noticed something odd about its face, it didn’t look evil, though contradicted by its actions. And even though the body was made of water, tint drops of water fell from its face, from the eyes. _Tears?_ Zelda thought.

The intruder lifted its hands and water came together to form several small spears water. They began to tilt and aim at Ralis. The Zora King grabbed at a small handle attached to his belt and pressed a button at the center of the handle. The handle expanded from both hands to reveal a long double-edged javelin. Ralis readied a stance before Zelda stood in front of him and blocked his way.

“I’ll handle this. Get the pearl.” Ralis reluctantly collapsed his spear and attached it to his belt. He ran for the grappling hook on the floor as the water projectiles adjusted their aim for him. Zelda quickly waved her hands in a specific hand sign. Blue particles of magic appeared and quickly shot at Ralis, who didn’t notice their impact as they hit. At the same moment, the assassins spears flew towards their target but bounced off of something surrounded him. A blue diamond barrier surrounded Ralis. He took no time to notice and continued running for his rope.

The assassin jumped from its perch and sprang toward Ralis. Zelda ran at the assassin, disrobing her coat as to not hinder her movement. She sprinted at the assassins and leapt into the air with a weightless grace. She wound up a kick and released when she reached the assassin, however she simply passed through the water and slammed into the nearby wall. Zelda picked herself up and began making another hand sign.

The assassin had almost reached Ralis, who swung the grappling hook at the attacker. The hook repeated Zelda’s result and merely splashed through the attacker. Ralis aimed for one of the nearby statues perched toward the ceiling. Before he threw the hook, the assassin swung a sharp blade made of water, Ralis was barely able to dodge. He, too, caught the assassins eyes. They were those of a woman, and she was indeed crying. She whispered to him, “ _Please…stop me…_ ”

The water suddenly splashed, leaving behind a steam cloud as a fire ball had exploded upon impact with the water. Zelda created a magic barrier in front of the both of them, “Hurry, get the pearl before it does!” Ralis nodded and lassoed the grappling hook around the perch above, climbing up as quick as he could. He managed to swing from the rope and grab the pearl where he waited for Zelda’s direction.

Zelda pushed the barrier towards the assassin, cornering her against the wall. Zelda created several more, cornering her even further as to assure no escape. Zelda climbed above the circle of barriers and made the same hand-sign as before, this time a stream of fire released like dragon’s breath. The fire caused much of water being’s body to vaporize, dogging up the room intensely. The assassin screamed, and she assimilated into a more human form with skin. Zelda ceased her fire and this time quickly barraged the assassin with piercing bright rays of light, she closed her eyes at her shined in her eyes like the sun. The assassin screamed even louder but became gradually quieter and more still.

Zelda released her spell and barriers, and landed on the floor. She painted as she exhausted most of her energy during the fight. Her intent on interrogating the assassin quickly morphed in regret as she realized, finally, that she knew the assassin.

Jana, the water sage, lay on the ground, barely breathing. Zelda quickly knelt down and examined her body. “Jana! No! I’m so sorry!” Zelda cried.

Jana slowly shook her head, “You…saved me… your highness. I…” she coughed, barely able to breathe, “I would not…have been able to live with…myself if I’d harmed you…milady.” Her body shook as she tried to speak.

Zelda continued to examine her, but she knew it was for naught. A gaping wound from her sternum down to her abdomen allowed for Zelda to see to the floor. There was no blood, the wound was old and rotten. “I’d rather…my grandfather not see me… this way…” she pleaded. Zelda nodded, and held up her hand while praying. Jana smiled, “Hylia…bless you…Zelda…” Her eyes went blank and her body went limp. Zelda cried, harder than she had in recent years. To see such death was something she’d never hope to see again, or ever cause.

No, this was not her doing.

“Ganondorf did this.” Ralis said, having made his way down from the statue with the pearl in hand. “And he will soon pay for his crimes.” He offered his free hand to Zelda, to which she accepted. Jana’s body faded away in tiny beads of light.

Ralis handed the pearl to Zelda, “What now?” he asked, handing the pearl to Zelda, “You said you hoped to find answers here. I don’t see anything in here other than the statues.”

Zelda stood silent for a moment, examining the tall statue that previously held the pearl. She walked until just in front of the statue, and then she fell slowly to her knees. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Ralis simply watched and kept a respectful distance as the Queen prayed.

Zelda prayed for a few minutes, the room continued to ring in silence. Ralis had closed his eyes as well, joining in a short prayer of his own. He opened his eyes and gasped, “Zelda.”

Zelda opened her eyes to find a pair of bare feet standing in front of her. She looked up to the figure standing in front of her but she could not see as the figure was cloaked in beams of blue light. The figure looked down on Zelda and spoke, her voice echoed through the room with a deep vibrato and yet still held a soft kindness. “Zelda, chosen one of wisdom, I have watched you for many years.” She said.

Zelda bowed her head again, “Nayru.”

“We have long awaited the Hero’s descendant and Hylia’s descendant to stand again against evil.” Nayru said.

Zelda attempted to look at the goddess again, “Hylia’s descendant?” She knew the legend of the descendant, but to hear its truth mentioned by the goddess of wisdom was jarring to Zelda.

“It is true that you hold my Triforce of Wisdom. That is not by chance. You were found worthy because you have the blood of Hylia, her spirit rests within you..” Nayru explained.

Zelda had no words, she knew the degree of importance of wielding the Triforce, but to hold the essence of Hylia herself within her? She had not begun to consider the possibility.

“You, and the Hero’s descendant, will be faced with a task that others have not yet faced.” Nayru waved her hand and magic, not unlike Zelda’s, materialized a screen similar to a mirror. Images began appearing, images that moved. The goddess narrated the images as they moved.

The first showed an evil shadow, cloaked in flame and wielding a giant sword, battling a woman of greatly beauty. The beauty was victorious and the shadow fell to ashes, yet his blade rose from the ashes. “Long ago, the goddess of Hylia did battle with an evil being, who’s destruction and power was his namesake. Hylia defeated him, however he sought to rise again.” 

The beauty faded in a young woman, who shared the same beauty as the goddess and wielded a harp. The girl fell into a slumber as the evil shadow regained it’s form. “Hope was not lost, as the goddess had given her spirit and wisdom to a young woman. However the shadow sought to use the woman’s essence to regain his form and was nearly successful.”

A boy wielding a sword struck down the shadow, its flame disappeared from the screen. The boy and girl led their people into the light, however the flame remained, albeit withered and weak. “A boy, clad in green, struck down the evil with the Blade of Evil’s Bane. The evil was vanquished… but only for a time, for he vowed to torment the Hero and Goddesses descendants for time unending.”

Zelda rose to her feet, “You are Hylia’s descendant.” Nayru said.

Zelda looked to her guidance stone, “And Link is the Hero’s descendant.” Nayru nodded. “What must we do.”

“You must keep the pearls from the shadow’s heir, the one you call Ganondorf. Should he gain all three, he will seek to raise the Tower of the Gods and gain power of which this world has never known.” Nayru’s light began to fade as did her presence. Zelda approached but Nayru’s exit was quick. In the instant she vanished, Zelda managed to see Nayru’s face. She was beautiful, indescribably so. She heard Nayru’s final words echo throughout the temple, “We will be with you.”

Zelda looked to her Triforce, her questions were answered leaving her with more questions. However she now had a new mission, one she shared with her friend Link. She walked to her cloak and put it on. “We must return to the castle and plan our next step.” Ralis nodded. They made their way to the door.

Zelda looked back at the empty space where Jana has been. She would not let the same fate befall her people, her friends, and her love.

She would die before that happened.

* * *

As Lance and his small company followed him, they felt the heat of Death Mountain. Even at a distance, the blazing temperature radiated much of the province of Eldin. On a typical day, the villagers of Kakariko wouldn’t take notice to the heat. But it was hotter. Lance knew this knew heat and accompanying earthy smell meant more than climate.

It meant fire. Burning buildings. Burning corpses. Death.

The company dashed through gates of the village to find near every building completely ablaze. Bodies were littered about the village, hylian and goron alike. Lance took notice to a woman holding a child running from something. A creature. _The new moblins._ Lance thought.

Lance steered his horse towards the creature, he drew his sword and threw his arm back to prepare for a strike. Before he reached the creature, a loud tumbling crash stomped his horse mid stride. Where the creature once stood was a deep crater in the ground. There was a pounding, almost like a banging drum but deeper. The dust cleared to reveal Darbus slamming his fists in the creature repeatedly, black goo splashing from the creature with every blow.

“Darbus!” Lance called.

Darbus stood, “Perfect timing, Your Majesty! Now it’s a fight!”

Darbus didn’t take notice to an oncoming attacker from behind. Lance reached his hand out to warn Darbus but before he could, the creature fell to the ground dead. An arrow stuck was lodged in its head. The group looked to the guard tower to see a slender woman standing with an bow and another arrow at the ready. She looses the arrow at another creature, who drops immediately upon receiving the arrow.

“Ha! The girl is quite a shot!” Darbus yelled. A man rushed out from the building near the group androlled away from the fire, he dusted off one of his robe sleeves to put out a small fire. The man took the woman and child under his arm. “Renado! Luda is putting me and my brothers to shame!”

Renado, a stoic and serious man, did not react, save for his unending glare, “This isn’t the time for conversation. We need to get the villagers out of here.” He said. Renado took notice to Lance finally. “Your Highness, thank the goddesses for your presence.” He bowed.

“They’re here for the pearl!” Darbus yelled.

Lance nodded, “Let’s send these creatures to their grave.” He signaled for his troops to disperse. Though only a few, they were his elite guard.

Ashei was the first to leap forward into the fight. She straddled her horse, standing in the stirrups as the steed rushed towards a group of creatures feasting upon a dead villager. They hardly were able to look up before Ashei jumped from her horse and jabbed her sword into the skull of the closest moblin. The creature went limp. She pressed her boot against its head to free her blade and in the same motion thrust the blade into the neck of another moblin. The others of the group now alerted to her attack jumped forward. Ashei pulled out a knife from her side and stuck the first creature she could under the chin. She released both blades from their respective corpses and thrust her sword into next combatant. The blade met its target in the stomach and she stabbed the creature in its eye with her knife, for good measure. The final creature attempted an assault from behind, which was cut short when Ashei tossed her knife into the creatures forehead, grounding it from its midair strike.

Lance’s other troops were less flashy as they rode forward and met their targets, throwing spears and landing sword strikes still horseback. Lance had felled a few himself as the battle raged on. He witnessed Darbus’ brute strength again, firsthand, as the chief rammed through legions of creatures, a dead moblin in each hand and swinging them like clubs. Dead moblins flew back and forth, into the burning buildings, exploding against the canyon walls. Other creatures dropped one by one as arrows zipped forth from Luda’s bow. She took barely a second between shots to find new targets, moving from one to the next in an instant

Explosions began dispersing groups of the creatures, surprising both sides of the battle. Lance looked about the canyon searching for the source of the explosions. On a hillside, a short man earring a blast guard on his face sat beside a canon. He waved to the king and began loading the canon once more.

“That’s Barnes, my liege!” Renado yelled to Lance. All Lance needed to know was whose side he was one, and he continued his defense of the village.

As the fight continued, Lance heard the cry of one of his guards, Ido. Lance turned to his soldier to find him in the grasp of an armored enemy, of which he obviously was not on the side of Hyrule. The new foe, clad from head to toe in body armor, threw Ido to the ground. It then lifted a massive claymore in the air and brought it down on the defenseless soldier.

Lance sprang into action, lifting a spear from the corpse of a dead moblin as he rode past. He readied the spear at his side and rode toward the monster soldier. Lance aimed his spear at his target, meeting it in the shoulder. The monster yelled in pain, and gripped at the spear, flinging Lance from his horse. Lance tumbled to the ground into a roll and readied his sword. The armor-clad monster pulled the sword from its shoulder and threw it at Lance, who managed to dodge it with ease. The monster picked up its claymore, the wide tipped blade covered in blood. The monster ran at Lance and slammed the blade down into the ground, which quaked as it struck. The monster was strong, but slow due to the armor. Lance sidestepped and thrust his sword into his foes side. The monster yelled and backhanded Lance with its gauntlet. Lance fell back, and open wound leaked blood from his face. The monster walked toward him ready for more carnage, when an explosion hid the monster in a cloud of smoke.

Lance heard Barnes cheering from a distance, as the bomb surely did the trick. The monster appeared out of the smoke, it’s armor charred and dented. It began quickly discarding the armor plates. Lance took the chance to stand and ready his blade. The monster, now only wrapped in chain mail and leather, resembled that of a hylian. Lance knew this was impossible, as red glaring eyes pierced Lance through the monsters face mask. The monster unsheathed a smaller blade from its belt and darted toward Lance, now much faster than before having lost its armor. Lance sidestepped again. The monster missed its first swing but swung again which Lance met with a parry.

The monster was still strong, even with its newfound speed. Lance struggled to to keep his stance while parrying the monsters blade. The monster suddenly leapt back, Lance fell forward as a result of the sudden parry release. The monster then thrusted his blade forward, however Lance made a vertical swipe upward, knocking the blade aside. Lance used the momentum of his strike to spin around and slice at the monsters gut. The monster yelled, fell to its knees, and finally fell to the ground dead. Lance let out an exasperated sigh. Ashei struck down another creature that attempted to attack Lance.

“Sire, are you alright?” She asked. Lance nodded. The horde of monsters seemed never ending. The the remaining three of Lances guard formed around him. “What should we do then?” Ashei posed. Lance picked up the spear his former enemy had thrown at him and readied it in one hand while preparing his sword stance with his other hand; though unsure of what else to do.

The company jumped back as a carriage bowled through a group of monsters that had the group cornered. A noticeably large-busted woman sat at the reins of the carriage. “Your highness!” She yelled.lance nodded and signaled to his troops. They began fending off the monsters to protect the carriage. Renado guided several villagers into the carriage.

“Telma, we must see them to safety!” Renado shouted.

Telma winked at the shaman, “You got it, honey!”

Luda escorted Barnes to the carriage. Barnes lifted his blast guard, revealing a middle aged man with a red goatee. “We’ve gotta get out of here!”

He climbed aboard the carriage, Renado followed behind him with Luda being last on the carriage. She kept her bow ready and shot monsters who approached the Carrie age. “Telma, go!” Renado ordered. Telma whipped the reins and the horses galloped full speed for the gate. Several gorons followed alongside the carriage and out of the village canyon.

Lance’s group continued hacking and slashing at the never ending horde of monsters. Darbus steam rolled over a group of monsters in front of the group.

“They’re making their way into the mountain!” Darbus yelled.

Lance turned his attention to the mountain path, a sea of monsters marching down the path. “Then so are we. Darbus! Clear a path!” Lance ordered. Darbus grunted and rolled a path through the monsters. Lance fastened the spear to hang from his back and followed closely behind Darbus’ trail of dead monsters. Ashei and company followed as well while keeping the monsters at their flanks at bay.

Darbus led the group up the mountain until coming to an open area, an ancient crater from a previous eruption of Death Mountain. The Gorons battles the monsters in the crater as hot steam shot forth from the cracks in the mountain. Bodies of monsters and Gorons were scattered about the battlefield.

Darbus pointed to the entrance into the mountain, monsters were pouring in there as well. “The Elders will need our help!” Darbus said. Lance nodded and jumped from the cliff side overlooking the battle. He began striking down enemies swiftly. The rest of the company let out battle cries and joined the fight.

Lance and his troops made their way to a wall just below the entrance. Though the entrance was insight, it was still fifty feet up a mountain wall. “How do we get up the mountain in time?” Ashei asked.

Darbus slammed a monster against the wall, crushing its face upon impact. Darbus then called to several of his brethren. They rolled up against the wall and stayed in their curled forms. “Climb on their backs and brace yourselves.” Darbus demanded. Lance didn’t hesitate and climbed on top of one of the Gorons, his trooped soon followed their leader. The Gorons began to tremble and shake before suddenly springing open. The force of the Gorons uncurling shot each of the Hylians up the mountain side at intense speeds. They each managed to grab a hold of the cliff edge. They climbed up and immediately began fighting the monster horde invading the mountain entrance.

Lance looked over the cliff side to find Darbus scaling the cliff side at a monstrous pace. He launched himself in the air and slammed down on a group of monsters, splashing over the mountainside. Darbus let out a battle cry and grunted at Lance. As they went to enter the mountain, a loud explosions shook the entire mountainside.

Lance looked up, beyond the mountain side to see molten rocks launching forth from the mouth of Death Mountains volcano. Darbus’ face went grave, “The temple…”

“What’s going on?!” Lance yelled.

“When we arrived, I told the Elders that you needed the pearl. They argued at first but eventually agreed to cooperate, but then we heard the village was under attack. The last thing I knew was our chief elder, Gor Coron, has gone into the temple to retrieve the pearl. But if the mountain is erupting…” Darbus grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He tumbled through the entrance into the mountain. Lance and his troops followed, as molten rocks began raining down upon the monsters and Gorons below.

Once inside, Lance and the group had no time to admire what would typically be the grand hall of the Gorons. Rock walls with tribe paintings were instead covered with blood and bodies of monsters and Gorons alike. Near the back of the room stood an elderly Gorons. He was lanky, and unusually dark skinned for a Goron, his body also covered with tribal tattoos. He was surrounded by the strange creatures, one jumped forward and he the elder swiftly kicked below the chin. At a glance, the kick didn’t seem to have much force, but when the kick connected, it sent the creature sailing against the wall.

“Gor Liggs!” Darbus yelled. The elder acknowledged Darbus, but continued fighting. Darbus grabbed a creature and ripped it in two. He repeated his earlier tactic of swinging the corpse in his hands to sweep through his foes. Lance, Ashei and the guards joined in defending the elder. With spear and sword in hand, Lance made quick work of his foes, as did Ashei. Darbus helped Gor Liggs defeat his assailants while Lance’s troops finished off their targets.

As the last creature fell, Gor Liggs collapses to the ground. Darbus ordered a few of his Gorons to guard the entrance from monsters, Lance ordered his guards to do the same. Darbus, being three times Liggs’ size, picked up the elder. “Are you alright, elder?”

Liggs breathing was slow and shallow. Upon closer inspection, he was riddled with open wounds. He opened his eyes and smiled, “You are our greatest patriarch… Your ancestor Darunia would be proud…”

Darbus frowned, “We’ll get you to Renado.”

Liggs weakly touched Darbus’ face, “I will be joining Amoto soon…”

“What do you mean? Where is Amoto?”

“He was the first to fall, he did not stand a chance…” he coughed up a spurt of blood, “Coron said he could hold him off… but I fear…”

“Hold off who?” Darbus said.

There was a sudden pounding. The room went silent. Lance and the others looked about the room searching for the source. Another pounding, and then another. The pounding was becoming more rhythmic, pound after pound, coming from the mines entrance. It was dark, they could see nothing, but the pounding was becoming louder and more clear. The pounding began to sound like footsteps, however all the more loud.

From the darkness a body emerged, and soared into the room. An elderly goron, motionless, lay in center of the hall. “Coron…” Darbus muttered. He looked back to Liggs, he too was not motionless. Darbus laid the lifeless elder on the ground and bowed his head.

Lance still watched the doorway. Finally after a few more moments of the footsteps, now sounding metallic, a figure emerged from the shadows. A tall man, he had to lean down to enter through the doorway. He bore black armor all around his body, save for his face. He made no attempt to hide his smile. In one hand he wielded a claymore much larger than the enemy Lance had fought, and in the other was an orange sphere, it glimmered even in the light deficient room. The symbol on it, depicting a powerful current, resembled heat waves.

The halls occupants began to tremble. The air began to feel thin, this feeling wasn’t due to the mountains high temperatures. This feeling felt like looming death, certain doom must be approaching. Ashei, usually composed and unfazed, failed to keep her hands still. “What is this feeling? Who is that?” She managed to speak. Lance, unable to look away from the man, began to sweat. Darbus, Ashei, the Gorons and soldiers didn’t know who the man was.

But Lance knew who the man was.

Lance had never seen him before. He’d only heard the stories from Zelda. The man whose eyes drain the very life from those who catches his glare. The man whose hate permeated from his very being. The embodiment of fear itself.

“Ganondorf.” Lance mustered. Every living thing felt the unending fear that came from that name. Even Darbus, the chief Goron whose courage seemed unfaltering, stepped away from the mine entrance.

Ganondorf let out a slow chuckle. “So. You know my name.” He analyzed the room, smiling at the apparent fear. “Good.” He stared down Lance, “Based on your attire, you must be Hyrule’s new King. Lance, so you’re called.” He approached Corons body, “You’d do well to give me the other pearls, and avoid the fate of the Gorons.” He kicked the body to the side towards Darbus. In that instant, some of Darbus’ courage returned. He charged Ganondorf and wound up his fist. Ganondorf makes boots bulls aged with dark energy, and with one unseeable motion, kicked the chief of the Gorons in the stomach. Darbus would have scream had the air not been forced from his body. Darbus fell to his knees. Ganondorf then pivoted and swing his other leg into Darbus’ face, flinging the chief through the wall. A hole the shape of the giant Goron now let more light inside the hall.

“Darbus!” Lance yelled.

“The fool should have known.” He gestures to the remains of the dead, “They all should have.” The remaining Gorons quickly rolled out of the room at the sight of their chief being dispatched so easily. Ganondorf walked toward the entrance, however Lance blocked his path. Ashei and the other guards came to and formed a wall behind their king. “Fear pretending to be courage…” his smile widened, “How amusing.” Ganondorf’s body began to darken as he generated more dark energy. “There will be no need to test your courage. I’ve already accomplished both of my goals here. The pearl of the goddess, and a demon locked away in the mountain.” His smile never ceased as his body began to fade away, and a laugh echoed throughout the entire mountain as he finally disappeared.

Still standing in place, the hylian squad could do nothing but tremble even with the demon king absent. Rike, one of the soldiers, fell to his knees and vomited. The other two tried to comfort him, and themselves. Ashei approached Lance, “What did he mean by demon?”

Lance, finally able to breathe, said “I don’t know…”

A coarse breathing could be heard from the corner of the room, followed by a cough. Lance followed the breathing to Gor Coron, somehow still alive. Lance ran to the elder’s side and lifted his head. “Please…” the elder spoke.

“Save your energy, we can get you to safety.” Lance said.

The elder shook his head, “It’s… too late for that. Take this.” He held out his hand and placed a piece of jewelry in the kings hand. “The Goron’s Ruby…Keep it safe… the pearls..aren’t the only pieces of power…” Coron mustered. “I beg of you, save my people…” his final words ended with a deep sigh and his eyes closing shut.

Lance examined the ruby, a V-shaped golden band surrounded a deep red stone unlike any he’d ever seen. He put the stone in his side pouch and laid the elder’s head down, “I will.”

A roar could be heard from outside, however it was not the sound of the erupting volcano, but something else entirely. Lance ran for the door as Ashei rallied the other soldiers to their feet.

Lance stood outside and saw the creatures running from the battlefield. The Gorons cheered at the sight of their apparent victory. Lance dodge an incoming rock that fell from the sky. He heard a strange sound, a metal scraping. He turned around to find claws latched against the stones of the mountain wall behind him. The claws belonged to some sort of snake-like beast, it’s face protruded a metal skull plate with flames spouting backwards like hair. It’s green glaring eyes studied Lance for a moment before letting out a screech that echoed throughout the province. This was no snake, but a dragon.

The Gorons gasped in horror, for they knew the beast by legend. They all pointed and yelled, “It’s Volvagia! He’s returned!” The Gorons scattered and attempted to flee the mountainside. The dragon ignored Lance entirely and soared down the mountain after the Gorons. One unfortunate Goron fell towards the rear of the group. Lance could only watch as the dragon swooped up the Goron and soared into the air with it. It gripped the Goron tight and singed it in mere seconds with its intense fire breath. Volvagia feasted on the dead Goron midflight and went in a different direction, away from the Gorons. Lance could not tell where it was going, but for the moment the rest of the province seemed safe as the eruption had also ceased.

Ashei, now standing next to Lance, whispered to the king, “What was that?”

“That must be the demon.” Lance said. He turned to Ashei, “You need to get back to Castle Town, and warn Gaius. Make sure the Gorons get safe passage into the city.” Lance began following the regular mountain path down the mountain.

“Sir, where will you go?” Ashei asked.

“I have to find Zelda.”

“Let us come with you.” Ashei pressed.

“No.” Lance ordered, “You must warn the city, that’s more important than protecting me.” Ashei clearly disagreed, but she nodded.

Lance ran down the mountain path. Ganondorf has a goddess pearl, a dragon now roams free and the Eldin province is in ruin. All that in mind, he still only cared about one thing. “I have to find Zelda.”


	8. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance races to find Zelda. Link faces his nightmare.

**Chapter 8**

  
Link and Colin finished packing their their saddles. Link had not spoken since the encounter with Shade, or better yet his ancestor. Link solemnly packed his claw shot in the saddlebag, and slung the bow to the back of the saddle. Colin watched nervously, unsure of what to say next.

Link had no memory of who he was before arriving to Ordon. His earliest memories go back as far as to Rusl teaching him fencing, Fado teaching him to ride a horse, as best he could. Link remembered the village helping him build his home. He did have many wonderful memories, but none of where he came from, his family, his parents.

“I left home,” Link broke the silence, “I left to find myself, about where I came from. I left for five years.” He stopped picking and his hands fell to his side. “I missed out on all of you growing up, I missed time with Ilia…” he clenched his fists, “And everything was right here.”

Colin stood beside Link, “Nobody’s mad at you, you know? We understood.”

Link stepped away, pacing around the temple entrance, “And now I’m supposed to believe my ancestor was the Hero of Time, and after seeing his dead body and ghost mind you, he tells me the fate of the kingdom is on me.” Link fell to his backside against the wall, “I just wanted to come home, and be home.”

Colin didn’t respond, he just stood staring at his friend. He joined Link on the ground and sighed, “The entire time you were gone, we missed you. We missed you a lot.” Link took off his cap and his face, Colin’s words making him mope more. “But we knew you’d come home. Not for one second did we think you wouldn’t come back.” Colin smiled, “I know all of that other stuff is important, but we’re all your family. And you don’t have to do this alone.” He stuck out his hand at Link, “I’m with you the whole way.”

Link smiled back and shook Colin’s hand, “Thanks.” They both stood up and walked to their horses. “Let’s get back to the castle-” Link was stopped by a loud screeching roar from above.

As they looked above, a long red snake-like creature soared through the above the trees and flew past the temple. “What is that?!” Colin yelled.

“I don’t know! It looked like some kind of dragon!” Link said.

“Where was it headed? Did you see?” Colin quickly saddled up.

“West I think.” Link turned his horse in that direction.

“West?! If he’s going that way from here…then he’s headed for-”

Link stopped his horse and turned to Colin, “Home…” Without waiting another moment, Link yelped at his horse and sped back down the path. Colin followed, gaining quickly. They were headed home, and it would hopefully still be there when they arrived.

* * *

The portal into Nayru’s temple flickered as Zelda and Ralis returned to the world of light. They were greeted by several guards who’s spears were pointed at them, or rather at the door. Upon realizing their king had returned, the Zora quickly raised their spears.

“My apologies, Your Highness!” A guard said. Several Zora attended to two guards who lay still in the throne room pool. Blood filled a large section of the pool, the source being the bodies

“What happened here?” Ralis yelled.

Another guard stepped forward, as the others snapped anxiously to attention, “Sire, they were attacked by an assassin, we were waiting for them to reappear.”

Ralis looked to Zelda, who was visibly bothered by the notion of her friend killing innocents. “It’s been dealt with. See to it their families are taken care of.” The guards simultaneously bowed and vacated the room.

Ralis stood in the blood soaked pool and stared into the water. “Blood has not been spilt in this room. Ever.” Ralis turned to Zelda again, “Ganondorf will pay for their sake, my kin and your friend.” Zelda agreed, though she was unable to show it. “I will see to a boat so we may head back to Castle Town.”

Another Zora approached Ralis, this time holding a message. “Sire, from our scouts!” He bowed and held out the letter. Ralis quickly opened the letter and scanned its contents. His arms fell to his sides and he dropped the letter in the pool.

“What is it?” Zelda said.

“The Goron’s City and Kakariko were sacked. Eldin is in ruin…” Zelda’s heart raced and her hands trembled at Ralis’ words. “Ganondorf has Din’s Pearl.” Ralis finally turned to the Queen, “King Lance was there.”

Zelda was unable to hold in her surprise, nearly shrieking, “Is he alright?!”

“It seems so, he was last seen heading for here, he must be looking for you.”

Zelda remembered the note she left him, “I should’ve known he’d come searching, where is he now?”

The Zora messenger stepped forward, “He was last seen near Eldin Bridge.”

“Should we meet him?” Ralis asked Zelda.

Zelda pondered for a moment. She wanted to say yes but she knew what she must do. “No, send your scouts to find him. I must return to the castle.”

“I will go with you.” Ralis insisted.

“No, you must stay and protect your people.” Zelda said.

“If the Queen permits, I would ask to have my people sheltered in the capital.” Ralis asked. The messenger seemed surprised at the request, as did Zelda.

“You would abandon your home? Your people’s home?” she asked. Zelda’s intentions were not to judge, rather she truly was surprised that Ralis would move his people from their ancestral home.

“We can rebuild the domain… If the Gorons could not stop Ganondorf, the safest place for my people is Castle Town.” Ralis explained, a hint of sadness as he pondered the idea.

Zelda nodded “Of course.” Ralis squeezed Zelda’s hands, his gratitude apparent.

Ralis turned to the messenger, “Spread the word, we abandon the domain.” The messenger tried to argue, but Ralis continued, “We must keep our people safe.” The messenger agreed, bowed, and left to carry on his duty.

Zelda held her Guidance Stone to her face, “I’ll tell Link.” The light flickered as it tried to reach Link’s stone.

The stone then showed a constant light as it finally connect to Link’s, “Zelda?!” Links voice boomed from the stone.

“Link, listen carefully.”

“Where have you been? I tried to reach you!” Link yelled.

“We don’t have much time. I have Nayru’s Pearl.”

“What-“ Link was cut off by Zelda.

“Ganondorf has destroyed the Goron City and Kakariko. He has Din’s Pearl.” Zelda said.

Link cursed, “Well we have Farore’s Pearl, we have two and he has one. That has to mean something.”

Link’s voice sounded hoarse, “Are you alright?” Zelda asked.

“A dragon is on its way to Ordon, we have to stop it!” Link yelled.

“No…” Zelda had lost her breath for a moment, she quickly recovered, “Get your friends to safety. They are welcome at the castle. We’ll meet then.”

“Got it. Be safe, Zelda.” Link said.

“You too.” Zelda said. The light faded and the stone went dark and Zelda put the stone away. “Let’s get going, we’ve no time to lose.” Zelda ordered.

“Your Highness.” Ralis bowed his head. He retrieved the spiritual stone placed in the Zora throne. The door to Nayru’s temple closed and sank back into the murky depths within the mountain. Ralis handed the stone to Zelda, “I entrust this to you, should my people fall. The Royal Family has been good to us and I’m sure you would keep our memory alive.”

Zelda reluctantly accepted, “Thank you, for your trust.” Ralis bowed his head again and left the throne room to help his people prepare to depart their home. Zelda placed the spiritual stone in her knapsack along with the goddess pearl. She knew what her next step was, at the very least. She knew her final goal, to stop Ganondorf.

She didn’t know how to stop him. She knew all she could do was try.

* * *

Lance’s horse galloped faster than he’d ever ridden before. His body ached riding so fast for so long. He looked back periodically at Death Mountain behind him. He’d ridden for quite some time, yet the previously active volcano was still in sight even from Lanayru Province. The mountain looked to be in ruin, the aftermath of an awakened dragon emerging from within was well apparent.

Though he had ridden for long while, he’d hardly noticed. His thoughts were fixed on his wife, racing the same phrase “I must find Zelda.” He realized he’d already crossed Eldin Bridge. He was now traveling along the Lanayru trail, a path enclosed within tall walls of rock on either side. He knew the way, though he hoped he wouldn’t get into any trouble along the way.

Fate seemed to out of Lance’s favor as arrows, soaked in fire-lit oil, zoomed pass his face. A blockade was set up on the path, a small band of Bulblins aimed their bows at him. Their green skin and piercing red eyes fixed on the King with malcontent. He readied his sword, however his precious thoughts on fate were proven wrong. The Bulblins began to suddenly fall from their wooden tower perches and scattered about as Zora warriors appeared from the overlooking rock walls.

The Zora, in their highly practiced athletics, jumped from the walls and thrust their spears into their monster targets. The Bulblins ran past Lance and back down the path he’d come from. Lance rode to greet the Zora warriors.

“Thank you, I’m in your debt.” Lance thanked.

The Zora bowed to the King. “No thanks necessary, Your Highness.”

Another Zora stepped forward, a messenger as proven by a scroll he held,, “Sire, Queen Zelda sent us to deliver a message.” Lance jumped from his horse from his horse and retrieved the message in a panicked pace.

“She’s safe?” He asked, the Zora nodded and several attempted to give details, to which Lance missed as he scanned the message quickly. He knew from his quick read that she was safe, his main goal was now achieved. The message detailed his next step.

“I will ride to meet them in the Upper Lanayru field. I promise safe passage to your people. You have my word.” Lance promised. He rerolled the scroll as the Zora graciously thanked him.

He had climbed back into his horse when his eyes caught several bulblins returning from their escape. “Odd, they don’t usually regroup so quickly,” he muttered as he pulled out his sword again. Though they ran towards Lance and the Zora, they were unarmed. In fact they seemed still quite panicked. Lance looked beyond the bend from whence he came. A sea of undead bulblins, moblins, and various other creatures ran down the path.

Lance quickly sheathed his sword and steered his horse in the opposite direction. He extended his hand to several of the Zora, “I can’t take all of you but I can take some!” He yelled.

The Zora shook their heads, “We’ll hold them off, sire. You go!” Lance had no time to argue and yelped at his horse. He sped down the trail as fast as he could, however he looked back at the Zora warriors. He felt shame for leaving them, as they were quickly overwhelmed by the raging monsters. He cursed under his breath as he left behind the massacre. He now had reason more than ever to find Zelda.

Ganondorf’s forces has begun their assault on Lanayru.

* * *

The gate to Faron Woods was in ruins, burned bits of timber were all that remained of the entry way into the wooded province. Link and Colin’s jumped the ruined gate on horseback. They’d hoped for a less foreboding entrance to the wood. There were bodies strewn about the entrance to the wood. They each were garbed in armor bearing the Royal Family crest, the Triforce.

“This must be the garrison the King had promised Dad.” Colin said. The bodies were still burning, the metal playing of their armor beginning to melt. There was no living flesh visible on their corpses. Link cursed and yelled for his horse to hurry.

Link halted suddenly at the sight of a burning building. He quickly jumped down from his horse and ran to the building. He knew it rather well.

“Coro! Are you in there?!” He yelled. There was no response. The shed was a burning beacon of doom to those entering the forest. Link ran to the burning walls with intention to pull apart the siding. The building began to collapse upon itself.. Colin pulled him away from the shed.

“No one in there could’ve made it out!” Colin yelled.

Link yelled out in frustration and fell to his knees. Nearby lay a birds nest, burned almost to ash. Tiny charred bones that once belonged to birds sat within the nest. The nest Link knew belonged to Coro, as he often let birds nest in his giant hair. But no more, it seemed.

“If the dragon came here, then we need to get to Ordon. Now.” Link said. He quickly hopped atop his horse and galloped ahead of Colin. He knew time was against him, but he wouldn’t leave his village to burn. Not without a fight.

Trees on all sides were burning. Animals ran about searching for shelter from their torched homes. Link finally came upon the Spring of Faron, home to the Spirit, Faron. The spirit seemed dormant at the moment. He couldn’t rely on it, this task was his and Colin’s, who’d caught up with Link at the spring. The friends exchanged flares and continued down the path.

They began to cross into Ordon woods, Faron still a burning hell scape behind them. Ordon looked no better, in fact it was worse. Luckily the bridge was still intact, the dragon must not have noticed. The pair continued down the path into Ordon province and passed the Ordon spring, it’s sprit seemingly dormant and absent as well.

Link’s hut was in shambles as they came upon it aflame. Colin went to dismount but Link stopped him with a gesture. All of his mementos, pictures of him and his friends, gear from his journey in the Twilight, most likely not salvageable. Without a moments hesitation, Link steered his horse down the hill path that lead down into Ordon. Already they could see the flames, and hear the screams.

Link’s heart began to race, memories of the visions rushed him as their transition to reality evermore imminent. He regained what composure he had to face the monster with courage in hand.

Upon arriving to the village, he began to miss the nightmare’s tame images.

Much of the village was either toppled or charred from intense flames. The sounds of screams and dragon screeches riddled the once peaceful village. Sera’s shop was split in two, half a burning ruin while the other was sinking into the lake behind. Sera’s and Hanch’s house across the way, a building built at the base of a tree, was smashed into the tree. Link quickly steered his horse to the house as Colin sat in his saddle, petrified at what he may see next.

Link examined the ruins of the tree house, the entrance was inaccessible, he yelled for its occupants but heard no reply. Link turned to a sudden splashing sound coming from the lake. Hanch pulled Sera out of the water, a feat to be admired from a man so small. He gasped for air as Sera lay silent. He quickly began to press at her chest at a quickened and panicked pace, crying at the sight of his unconscious wife. He took a moment to point to the sunken portion of their ship, “The children! They’re in there!”

Link turned to Colin, “Colin!” he snapped to attention finally, “We need to help them-” he was stopped suddenly by the sound of a hiss-like breathing. The very air around him was hot, and hard to breathe. Link slowly turned to find the dragon’s piercing green eyes staring directly at him. It was latched onto the tree attached to the now ruined home of Hanch and Sera. The bark began to crumble as the dragons intense body heat lit the tree on fire.

Link quickly pulled his sword, but the dragon was quicker as it leapt at Link and his horse. The creature grabbed the horse with Link still saddled and soared into the air. It chomped down on the horse with it’s large beak-shaped mouth. The horse wailed a saddening neigh, while Link managed to shift his body out of the way. He then thrust his sword into the eye of the dragon, causing it flinch and bite harder. The intense pressure severed the horse in two and sent Link into the lake.

Colin had already dove into the sunken house. He searched the wreckage and found Talo floating unconscious while Malo miraculously still held his breath, unsuccessfully tugging at his brother. Colin pulled them both from the wreckage and resurfaced to find Link being tossed into the lake. Colin pushed Talo as Malo pulled his brother out of the water. Talo gasped for air and caught his breath. Colin shook Talo, “Where’s Beth, why wasn’t she in the shop?!”

Talo, still taking in deep breaths, pointed at the collapsed on-fire tree house, “In there, I think.” Colin ran at the rubbled entrance and began tearing at the splintered wood. After many cuts to hid hands he was able to make a hole large enough for him to crawl through. 

Talo and Malo watched helplessly as no one came out of the burning building. They heard the dragon above as it screeched and roared in pain. It flew spastically and then tumbled into the mayor’s house.

Link swam to the surface and swam quickly at the site of the crater in the mayors house. “Ilia! Bo!” He yelled, trying to avoid swallowing water. Link reached dry land and climbed out of the water, making a run for the house. On his way he took noticed of the water mill house, Talo and Malo’s home. He’d have to deal with the dragon first before looking for Jaggle and Pergie.

Rusl guided Uli and Rena out of their house and across the stream as Link ran towards Bo’s house. Rusl stopped when they met at the stream, “Where is it?” Rusl said.

“In Bo’s house,” Rusl attempted to pull out his sword, he winced as he moved his arm. Link noticed a bandage wrapped around his arm, a burn most likely, still fresh as blood seeped through the wrappings. “You go with your family, keep them safe.” Link said.

Rusl looked to his terrified family. With what strength he did have, he picked up Rena and held Uli’s hand, “Be careful.” He asked. Link did not answer, though he held a steadfast assurance in his eyes. Rusl sprinted for the other survivors with his family.

As Rusl and his family arrived, Talo and Malo were looking at the burning tree house. “Is everyone alright?!” Rusl yelled.

“We’re okay! We haven’t seen Beth! She was in the house!” Hanch yelled, Sera laying unconscious still.

Tall pointed to the burning tree, “Colin ran in.” He said quietly, the shock of the attack still apparent.

Rusl quickly ran to the building, but the tree suddenly began to move. It’s towering trunk seemed to got closer and closer, the villagers realized the tree was falling. Rusl moved Uli and Rena aside while Talo and Malo helped Hance move Sera. Just before clearing the fall, Rusl noticed two bodies emerge from the broken house entrance. “Colin!” He yelled. His son looked up at the tree, Beth in his arms. Colin quickly knelt down against the broken entrance as the tree crashed to the ground. The crash kicked up mounds of dirt and dust, “Colin!!” Rusl yelled in horror. Uli fell to her knees and began to cry, Rena held on to her mother tight. Hanch began to wildly scream his daughter’s name while Talo and Malo began to cry. A tear fell from Rusl’s eyes.

The tree now blocked the path out of the village, Rusl and his family were cut off from their escape. The dust began to clear, revealing Colin carrying Beth out from a small crevice between the tree trunk and the house entrance. “Beth!” Hanch yelled and ran to Colin.

“Colin!” Talo and Malo yelled. Rusl and his family didn’t have time to rejoice, he saw the crevice was large enough for Uli and Rena to fit through to the other side.

Beth opened her eyes for a moment, she saw Colin’s face smiling at her. “Colin?”

Colin nodded, “You’ll be okay. Just rest.” He whispered. She smiled back at him and closed her eyes. Hanch began panicking and calling her name. “She’ll be okay.” Colin assured, setting her down gently.

“Colin!” Rusl yelled. Colin ran back to the collapsed tree and peaked into the crevice. Rusl poked his head through the opening to the other side. “You need to get them out of here quickly.” Rusl said. He helped Uli through the small space, Colin reached for her arm and pulled her in.

His mother held him tight and cried, “I thought I’d lost you.”

Colin returned his attention to the home and extended his hand to Rena. He pulled her in and handed her to Uli, “Brother!” She called for him as he let her go.

“I’ll be right there! I promise.” He extended his hand to his father, “Lets go!” Rusl stuck out his hand for a moment, then pulled away. He looked Colin in the eyes.

“I’m proud of you son. I want you to know that.”

“Dad! Let’s go!” Colin begged.

Rusl smiled, Colin always felt safe when seeing it. He knew everything would be okay when he saw that smile, but this smile was different. “I’ll be right back, take your mother and sister and the rest of the village out of town,” he said, Colin now fighting back tears, “I’ll catch up with you.” He vanished to the other side from Colin’s sight, leaving him reaching out alone. Colin took a moment before pulling back and rounding up the survivors.

Link ran to the house, luckily the entrance was still intact, the second floor had a gaping hole in its ceiling. Link heard various screaming coming from inside, some from a man and the others from a woman. “No!” He yelled. He kicked the door in, the downstairs had smoked trapped inside making it difficult to breathe. Ilia’s room was above the living area, an open room with a balcony that overlooked the first floor. He saw Ilia backed up against the railing with Bo standing in front of her. Link could also see the flaming hair of the dragon flowing upwards, catching more of the roof on fire. Ilia screamed as Bo stood in the creature’s way.

“Away, demon!” Bo yelled. Link ran up the stairs leading to the bedroom. The dragon bashed its head toward Bo. The mayor grabbed at the monsters horns and held it in place, “You won’t touch my daughter!” The dragon lifted its head and bit down on Bo’s leg, he yelled in pain waved for Ilia to run. She stood petrified against the balcony. Bo slammed his fist down several times against the dragon’s bleeding eye to which the beast howled. The dragon swung its head and flung the mayor over the balcony to the first floor, his leg still in the dragon’s mouth.

“Father!” Ilia screamed. The dragon, fresh blood dripping from its mouth, crept closer to Ilia. It stretched out its claw, reaching for her while she could do nothing but stare. The dragon’s claw suddenly fell to the floor, twitching as it no longer belonged to the dragon. The beast screeched and retreated to the back of the room, it’s long body curling up like a trapped snake. Link stood in between Ilia and the dragon now, his sword wet with dragon blood.

The dragon now had a hungry look about it, rage fueled its fire and cause its body to illuminate a sinister red hew. Link quickly sheathed his sword and grabbed Ilia right, “Keep your head down,” he whispered into her ear, she nodded. Link leapt over the balcony with Ilia in his arms, the railing behind him smashed to bits as the dragon lunged at them. Link made sure to cushion Ilia by falling to his back, smashing a table as they landed on the first floor.

There was a spot of blood on the floor where Bo had been, following a trail out the door. “Where’s father?” Ilia said.

Link groaned and grasped his shoulder, “I don’t know,” he looked up and saw the dragon preparing its next attack, “No time, let’s go!” He rolled off the table with Ilia in his arms and the dragon pounced at the broken table, smashing it even more. The dragon wriggled around the debris like a feral animal in a psychotic rage. Link and Ilia ran out the door and to the street.

Rusl had Bo’s arm around his shoulder, and helped him to safety. Bo’s knee was wrapped in bandages to attempt to stop the bleeding from the recent dismemberment. “Rusl!” Link called, catching Rusl’s attention. “Run to Rusl,” Link said to Ilia. She hesitated for a moment, “Go, now!” Link ordered. As Ilia ran down the steps from her porch, the dragon burst through the house and gave a backhanded swipe to Link.

Ilia screamed as Link was flung against the Ordon Ranch sign post. Link felt all of his breath suddenly leave his lungs, but he didn’t have time to lose. The sign, which had barely been hanging due to the mass fires, finally came lose and fell towards Link. He managed to dodge roll in time as the sign smashed to the ground. “Ilia, come on!” Rusl called. She ran towards Rusl, the dragon chasing behind. Rusl dropped Bo and ran for Ilia.

Ilia could hear the dragon inching closer to her, it’s deep breathing and intermittent screeches looming ever closer. She expected pain, and to suddenly not see anything. The last thing she wanted to think about was Link, and the things she’d never get to say.

But the pain never came. She felt no pain, just the fear. However she did her a pained grunt, and a gasping for air. She turned to find Rusl, standing between her and the dragon. Ilia looked down at Rusl’s chest, long claw nails protruded from his torso. He writhed in pain, blood seeping from the new wounds. “R…run.” Rusl mustered. The dragon opened its mouth, flames began to build from within its body. Ilia wanted to to do as Rusl said, but she could not move her legs.

Link yelled a warriors battle cry and jumped forward at the dragon, his blade facing the sky. Link brought the blade down upon the dragon’s nape. The dragon’s head fell to the ground, the rest of its body went limp. The body began to burn with intense heat, reducing to ashes within seconds. The green hew to its eye lost color, and ultimately life.

Ilia tended to her father. Bo was barely conscious, but alive. “Father are you okay?”

“I’ll be alright… I’m just glad you’re safe.” Bo lost consciousness and Ilia hugged her father, thankful for his safety.

Link knelt down to Rusl, the dragon claws were still embedded in his chest. Link tried to pull one out but Rusl let out a pained yell, “It’s no use, my friend.” Rusl said. “I need…what time I have left…” he barely spoke.

Link held on to Rusl, “What do you mean, you’ll be fine, someone can…” Link knew the truth, he looked at Rusl’s gaping wounds.

Rusl managed his famous smile, “You’ll be alright…lad.” Ilia gasped as she approached the scene. She knelt down next to Link and leaned into him. “You both will be…alright…” He coughed up a handful of blood. “And because…you’ll be alright…I ask you…watch over…my family. Especially Colin. Keep…them…safe…” His expression went blank, a slow sigh was the last of his voice Link would ever hear. Link shut Rusl’s eyes out of respect. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. He hugged Ilia tight, she hugged back. They comforted each other as Link’s nightmare, the village’s nightmare, had ended.

“Bo!” Colin called. The young knight examined Bo, “What happened to his leg?” He noticed the bones and head of the dragon, “Link you did it! You did-” Colin saw Rusl, lifeless next to Link. The only word he could say was “No.” he repeated it, again, and again, as if saying it, chanting it would make this somehow untrue. Colin ran to Rusl and lay next to him, clutching his father and sobbing. “Dad!” He cried, as did Link and Ilia. A rain began to fall upon the village, dousing the rampant fires into smaller flames.

Link and Colin had lost their father.


	9. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ordon recover, an untapped power awakens in Zelda.

**Chapter 9**

  
The denizens of Zora’s Domain gathered together at the head of Zora’s River. A ferry, not unlike the one Zelda and Ralis traveled on, was docked and ready to begin travel. Women and children began boarding the ferry as children were not yet suited to swim against the harsh currents of the river, and the mothers were protective over their children.

The Zora men had already started their journey down the river, however a few nervous fathers waded in the water, staring nervously at their children. Ralis, already aboard the ferry with Zelda, addresses his people. “Good friends, we will make sure to keep your families safe, I swear this on my own life. Be swift and do your duty, help us gain safe passage.” The Zora, being mer-folk, were adept swimmers and the best at that. The Zora men all jetted away, swimming faster even than the fish in the water.

Ralis took a long look at the Domain. A sanctuary of miniature waterfalls sourced from within the surrounding walls, the largest of which started from the throne room high above. Zelda touched Ralis’ shoulder, he nodded at her with a smile. Ralis waved to his guards and they undocked the Zora ferry. Ralis kept his gaze fixed on his kingdom as the ferry followed the current out of the boxed in sanctuary and into the cavern leading out of Zora’s Domain. Ralis couldn’t help shedding a tear at the notion of moving his people from their homeland, but he knew this was for their safety.

“Your Highness,” Ralis addressed Zelda, “Be honest with me, as a ruler, would you do the same? Would you move your people from their ancestral home?”

Without a beat, “Yes. You’re doing what’s best for them.” Ralis still seemed unconvinced, Zelda continued to assure him. “Homes can be rebuilt. The Hyrule Castle of now is not the same as it was five years ago.”

Ralis forced a smile, “I appreciate your encouragement and your hospitality.” He still stared at his home as the roof of the tunnel began to skew his view until he could no longer see his childhood home. “May we live long enough to see ourselves return the favor.” Ralis said. He began to make his rounds around the boat to comfort his people.

Zelda admired Ralis, she had not known him in his youth but the king he had become was nothing short of impressive. He shared the same love for his people that Lance held though he seemed to be more confident in himself, a trait that was learned to be sure.

As the ferry floated fully under the cover of the river tunnel system, Zora began to light lanterns for the denizens to see. Zelda took a seat on a bench built into the ferry’s railing. She pulled out the Guidance Stone from he pouch, wondering how her friend was fairing.

“Link? Can you hear me?” She spoke into the stone. There was no response, even after a few moments waiting. She put the stone back in her pouch, praying for Link’s safety and good fortune.

The Zora ferry exited the long tunnel of the Upper Zora River. There was a clearing with a fork; one lead to what was known as the rapids and the other lead to the Castle Waterways. Ralis addressed several of the swimming Zora from the boat, “Make your way to Lake Hylia, let any Zora remaining know to flee to Hyrule Castle.” He demanded. The warriors jetted away at their king’s behest.

A building with a floating bridge at it’s front sat beside the fork, two women stood watching the Zora caravan enter the clearing. One woman, dressed in fisherman’s gear, whispered indistinctly to the other woman who wore a large afro hairdo with an unbuttoned top. The Zora ferry stopped in front of the two women as the fisherwoman waved. “What’s going on?” She yelled.

The other woman hollered as well, “A bunch of Zora have been flocking out of Zora’s Domain! Where are you going?”

Ralis approached the railing of the ferry, “Hena, Iza!” He waved for the ferry to dock against the shoreline.

Hena, the fisherwoman, ran for the ship with Iza running beside her. They reached the ship as Ralis walked off the ship ramp, “King Ralis! What’s going on?” Hena asked.

“We’re leaving the Domain. We fear enemy forces will overrun the province soon.” Ralis explained.

Iza leaned to the side and stared at Zelda who tended to one of the Zora families. “Who the pretty lady?”

“Queen Zelda, she’s allowing my people safe passage into the capital.” Ralis explained.

“You’re really leaving the Domain?” Hena asked.

“Yes, I’d advise you to do the same.”

“We can’t just leave, we’ve got businesses to take care of here!” Iza exclaimed.

Several Zora swam up from the rapids entrance, one of which jumped out of the water and onto land near the floating bridge. “Your Highness! They’re here!” He yelled. The other Zora guarded the mouth into the rapids tunnel, their spears at the ready.

The tunnel suddenly got darker, though the sun had been reflecting off the water into the tunnel. The sun was still shining, but the tunnel was still dark. The walls seemed to be moving. One of the Zora warrior climbed onto dry land near the tunnel mouth, only to be quickly overwhelmed by a sea of undead monsters.

“They’re all over the walls!” The Zora cried.

Ralis grabbed both Iza and Hena and tossed them aboard, “Hey!” They both screamed.

He paid them no mind and waved to the helmsman, “Get us out of here, now!” The ferry ripped away from the dry land, destroying the ramp, and Ralis jumped to the safety of the deck. The monsters quickly began to fill the cleaning and overran Iza and Hena’s homes, tearing the buildings to shreds within seconds. They held on to each other tight, now thankful for Ralis’ fast thinking. Zelda stood tall as she pointed to monsters closing in on the boat. The Zora warriors following the ferry also took notice.

Monsters with familiar faces rose out of the water, what was once smooth and scaly skin was not cracked and bleeding black ooze. “Those are…” Zelda whispered.

“Zora.” Ralis said with a grave face. The warriors in the water barely had a moment to ask as the undead Zora pulled them under the water, the surface turning red moments later.

The ferry passengers all panicked, save for Ralis who quickly looked for options. The ferry entered the tunnel leading to the Castle Waterways. Zelda waited until the ferry was completely within the mouth of the tunnel. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, lifting up her hands to form a triangle shape. Her Triforce mark began to glow and she opened her eyes to reveal they had whited over, emanating a bright glow. Light magic appears from the sign she made and she released her hands from the sign. The light magic spread forward toward the cave mouth and crashed into the rocky ceiling. Large boulders began to descend from the ceiling and blocked the entrance from their assailants, crushing the undead Zora who chased them.

The tunnel had completely sealed off light, however the ferry torches were still lit. Zelda fell to her knees and tried to catch her breath, her eyes had returned to normal. Ralis knelt beside her, “Are you alright?”

“Yes I’m fine… I just need a moment.” She said, also letting out a cough.

Ralis stood up and addressed his people, “We should be safe for now. All of you try to get some rest. Our warrior will keep a diligent watch for the rest of our journey.”

Zelda, having regained some of her strength, spoke with Ralis. “This tunnel will lead us to Northern Hyrule Field and to the waterway access point. I just hope the field hasn’t been overrun as it has here.” She made sure to whisper.

“We’re on a one way trip now. All we can do is hope.” Ralis went silent.

Zelda knew what was on his mind, “I’m sorry about your people at the lake. I’m sure most of them made it out alright.” She said this to convince herself as well. Zelda remembered the ranch owners and prayed for their safe return as well.

Zelda picked up her guidance stone and tried to contact Link again, “Link, are you there?” Still no response. “Goddesses, please protect him. We need him to get through this.” She prayed aloud. Ralis noticed her prayer, and whispered his own similar prayer to himself.

All of Hyrule’s inhabitants now shared the same goal, wait for hope to come through. It had before, surely it would again.

* * *

The fires of Ordon village were reduced to piles of smoking ash. Link, Hanch and Fado worked to cut down the fallen tree to regain access to the path out of the village. Much of the damaged wood scattered about the village was thrown into junk piles to be salvaged later for rebuilding.

Link’s and Fado took a break for a moment, Fado breathed heavily to regain his bearings. Link looked to the damaged carriage he had ridden to Castle Town with Rusl a few days passed. “I’m surprised that made it during the attack.” Link said.

“Well the dragon got pretty distracted after he came for the ranch. I think he noticed your horses. I managed to put the fire out after that.” Fado said.

“What happened to the goats?”

“Well I turned around after putting out the fire and they were gone. No idea where they ran off to.” Fado explained.

Link picked up his axe and rested it on his shoulder, “Did you happen to see if Epona made it?”

Fado was quiet for a moment, then slowly shook his head, “Sorry buddy, I didn’t.” Link stayed silent. He started chopping at the tree again, a stoic look about him..

Ilia took care of her father. Bo’s leg had ceased it’s bleeding with the application of medical herbs Ilia found stored in her ruined home. Bo smiled at his daughter as she rewrapped his leg.

Ilia caught her father smiling, “What is it?”

“I’m proud of you.” He said, she stopped wrapping for a moment, “You’ve always been so brave. I don’t think I’ve ever told you how proud that makes me.” He said.

Ilia continued wrapping his leg, “Thank you, father.” She said, her face remained neutral. Bo’s smile faded, he turned his attention to Rusl’s home. Colin has finished burying his father in a plot he made next to their home, so he would always be close by. Uli sat on her knees, Rena in her lap, they both quietly sobbed as both husband and father were now gone.

Ilia was touched by her father’s words, but the grief she felt in the village was too much. She could also hear Talo and Malo sobbing, the water mill they used to call home was in complete ruins. They, too, had finished burying their parents, with the help of Sera and Beth. They placed signs that read “Jaggle, Dad,” and “Pergie, Mom” over their respective graves. Sera and Beth pulled the orphans into a group hug, all of its members crying together.

“What will happen to Talo and Malo?” Ilia asked.

“I spoke with Sera and Hanch a while ago, and they agreed to take the boys in. Talo may be the same age as Colin who set off on his own…” They watched as Talo picked up Malo and hugged him, “That boy won’t leave the only family he has left. He’ll need help raising Malo.” Ilia didn’t comment further, opting to continue mending her fathers dressing.

A loud chop drew Ilia’s attention to Link, his face expression-less as he chopped into the fallen tree. His face did not show it, but she could see his pain in every stroke of the axe against the tree trunk. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew there was only so much she could do.

“He will be alright.” Bo said to Ilia. She paused again, this time caught off-guard at her father’s intuition. “Love helps healing in times like these.” He said. Ilia finished wrapping Bo’s wound, her face blushing red. “He’s a good man. He’s the reason we’re all still here.” Bo frowned, “I’m the mayor and I couldn’t even protect my daughter.”

Ilia sat beside her father and hugged his arm, “You did protect me.”

“If it hadn’t been for Link, you would’ve…” Bo stopped, staring at his missing appendage. He had lost his leg below the knee. “I would never forgive myself if something had happened to you. I have Link and Rusl to thank for that.”

Ilia looked to Link again, he’d finished chopping a section of the tree. “He is a good man.” She whispered, “But so are you. I’m proud to have you for a father. Mother would have been proud of you too.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. Bo smiled, and leaned his head against hers.

Several goats ran down the pathway from Ordon Ranch. Link and Fado, the ranch owner. stopped cutting at the tree and dropped their axes. They joined Bo, Ilia and Sera at the stream. “Fado, I thought you said none of the goats made it?” Link asked. Fado shrugged his shoulders.

The small group of about ten goats ran together towards the village. At the end of the group was a horse following closely. “Epona?” Link whispered, the horse neighed in excitement. Riding Epona was a small man with strange hair.. “Coro!” Link grinned, waving at his friends.

Coro rallied the goats to the village. When he and Epona reached Link, he quickly dismounted, getting his foot caught in one of the stirrups. Link laughed and helped his friend get loose. “I’m so glad you’re alright!” Link said. Coro fell to the ground, he rubbed the back of his hand as he stood back up.

“Me too, guy! I was not too keen on becoming dragon food!” Coro jokes.

Link hugged Epona’s snout and rubbed her mane, “I thought I’d lost you girl,” he said. Epona grunted, also happy to see her master.

Ilia ran to Epona as well and joined in the hug. “I’m so sorry,” she said to Link. “I promised I’d keep her safe.”

Link locked hands with Ilia’s in their hug with Epona, “Don’t be sorry, all I care about is that you’re both okay.” Once again, Link and Ilia were caught in a trance within each other’s eyes. Epona playfully pulled away. Link and Ilia regained their composure, at least some of it.

Link attempted to change the subject, “At least we goats to pull the carriage.”

Beth stepped forward, “Why would we need a carriage?”

Link looked to Bo, the mayor nodded at him. Link addressed the villagers, “We’re not safe here. This won’t be the last time the village is attacked.” Link said. The villagers all looked to him, hopeless. “We should make for the capital. We’ll be safe there.” Link explained.

Hanch quietly raised his hand, “What makes you think we’ll be safe there?”

“Yeah, you said the troops the King sent were all dead before you got here. What can the rest of his army hope to do against monsters like that?” Fado said.

Link was about to answer when Bo attempted to rise from the ground. Link and Ilia helped him to stand, “Link is right. We’ll be safer in Castle Town for now. We can’t hope to defend ourselves against evil like that. And you’re right, the soldiers weren’t strong enough, but we won’t do any better alone.” Bo explained.

The villagers talked amongst themselves before collectively nodding. “Everyone, father what you can from your homes, only the essentials.” Bo decreed. The villagers dispersed and began gathering supplies from their ruined houses.

Link and Ilia helped Bo to the carriage, “You should rest here, we’ll make sure everything is ready for the trip.” Ilia said. Bo nodded and smiled at his daughter. They helped Bo climb up the carriage where he sat at its edge. “I’ll try to fashion a crutch for you.” She said, immediately starting her task.

Link watched Ilia and her determination. “She’s always strived to be like you.” Bo said to Link, breaking him from his stare, “All of the young ones have. But she admires you in a way that no one else does, I think.”

Link looked to Ilia again, she rummaged through wood piles looking for planks. Talo and Malo joined in to help her. “I feel the same way about her.” He admitted.

Bo rested his hand on Link’s shoulder, “I like you lad, I always have. And I know I don’t need to say it, but as a father I must.” Both held serious expressions about them, “Please keep her safe. I can’t anymore, now that I am…” he gestured to his leg, “…the way that I am.”

Link nodded, “I promise, I won’t let anything happen to her.”

“I know you will, lad.” Bo said. He let out an awkward cough, “Now how about you go finish getting that tree out of the way.”

Link laughed, “We’ll be done in no time.” Link walked away from the carriage and rejoined Fado in disposing of the downed tree, they were also joined by Hanch who struggled to hold the axe but helped nonetheless.

Colin had joined as well, already removing large portions of the tree. Link stood beside his friend, Colin took a break from swinging the axe. “Are you alright?” Link asked.

Colin shook his head, “No. I’m not,” he looked back to Uli and Rena, as they’d begun gathering supplies from their home with the help of Sera. “But I don’t have time to not be alright. I have to keep my family safe now.” Colin picked up the axe and slammed it into the tree some more.

Link grabbed at Colin’s axe mid swing, “Hold on a second.”

Colin let go of the axe and swung around, “No, Link. I’m not going to hold on, we have a job to do, I have a job to do. I have to make sure the village is safe so we don’t lose anyone else.” He snatched the axe from Link’s grasp, “Are you going to help? Or are we on our own still?” He dug the axe deep into the tree trunk, so deep he has trouble removing it from the trunk. In his rage, he kicked the handle, snapping it in half. Colin cursed and walked away.

Link stood silent, another fear of his ringing true. That he had let his people down, his friends and loved ones. “He doesn’t mean that,” Beth said.

“Oh, Beth. Sorry…I pushed him.” Link leaned against the fallen tree. “And it’s true, if he doesn’t mean it. You guys were on your own. Not just this time, but while I was gone. What if something had happened while I wasn’t here?” Link looked to the ground, lost in thought, “I could’ve lost all of you…”

Beth leaned down to grab Link’s attention, “But that didn’t happen. You were here, and we’re okay.” Beth walked away and on towards Colin, who now sat the lake’s shore. “Give him time, he misses his dad.” She said.

Link nodded and she walked away. He watched as she sat next to Colin at the lake, she put her arm around him and they leaned into each other. Link was surprised at Beth’s growth, her demeanor was much more mature now. He admired her and her patience, something he’d seemed to have lost over the past few years.

He watched as Talo and Malo helped Ilia finished building a crutch for Bo. They had grown as well, though now it seemed forced, having just lost their parents. Strangely Malo, being the younger of the two, had always acted more adult than Talo. Link worried more for Talo, who was always rather fragile. He always boasted courage but it always masked his insecurity.

Link would keep his promise to protect Ilia, and Rusl’s family, but he realized that he needed to protect his whole village. He thought back to Colin’s words, that being a hero is protecting those you care about. Now, more than ever, he knew that’s what his true mission was.

It was his mission to protect his village, his family. To do that he needed to stop Ganondorf, once and for all. Link reached into his pouch and found the Guidance Stone.

“Zelda, can you hear me?” He said into the stone.

“Link? I’ve been trying to reach you, are you okay?” Zelda said from the stone.

“I’m fine, we’ve dealt with the dragon. The village is in ruins, Can the villagers stay in the castle?” Link said.

“Of course. I believe it’s now becoming our last stronghold. The Zora have already evacuated the Domain. Ganondorf’s forces are already there.” Zelda explained.

Link cursed, “Zelda, can you meet me in Faron? There’s something I need to do. Once my village is safe.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” The green light of the stone faded away with Zelda’s last words. Link out his stone back in his pouch and turned to find Ilia standing beside the carriage.

Link drew closer to Ilia, “Everything will be alright.” He put his hand on her face, “I promise.” Ilia forced a smile as Link walked away, now attempting to wrangle the goats to pull the carriage. Ilia frowned, she knew he would keep his promise.

He always has.

* * *

Zelda put her Guidance Stone away, and say in another silence. She worried as to what to do next, if she really should go with Link to Faron. Should she leave her people in hopes of protecting them, or should she stand and fight with them? The answer was not clear, however she knew if Link asked for help, he needed it.

The lanterns of the ferry illuminated sections of the vessel for its passengers to see each other. Ralis still sat beside Zelda, she was unaware of his staring as he said nothing.

The Zora ferry emerged from the large dark tunnel into the twilight-lit field of Northern Hyrule. The view of the castle was as close as you could get without entering castle town. The northern field was the only section of Hyrule Field to be connected to a source of water as Zora’s river ended in the small moat behind Hyrule Castle. The moat was guarded by a gate that allowed no immediate access into the castle, archers stood atop the gate as added security as well.

There was a second line of defense in the form of a small bridge that was built in the bed of the stream. The bridge connected both sides of the field as means of solid ground to travel the width of the stream. However the bridge blocked access from any boat that sought to enter the moat entrance unannounced.

The Zora people were nervous from their previous encounter with the monster hoards that attacked them. Zelda could tell they were nervous and weary from the travel, but also heartbroken to leave their homes. She knew this was the best chance for them to survive, and Ralis had put his faith in her to protect his people, she would do all she could to honor that trust.

The Zora warriors swimming ahead of the boat were forced out of the water as there was no more room to swim. The ferry became landlocked and was unable to move further. Zelda approached Ralis, “We should disembark here, the guards will open the gate for me.” Zelda said.

“Very well, my people should be able to make the swim into the castle.” He said. Ralis signaled for the guards and they tossed long ropes over the sides of the ship, the Zora on land pulled the ship in steady as to connect the bow of the ship deck to the bridge. Ralis addressed his people, “Everyone, we will meet the guards at the gate. The castle is within sight, we will be safe there.” The Zora passengers, as well as Iza and Hena, were all visibly doubtful of the castle’s safety.

“I assure you, we will protect you. You have my word that the Royal Family will keep you safe.” Zelda promised. The passengers collectively began gathering their belongings and started off the boat ramp that remained. The Zora gathered near the edge of the moat blocked off by the castle gate. The archers readied their arrows at the Zora.

“State your business!” An archer yelled. The Zora began to panic and huddle in together, unsure of what would happen next.

“I thought we were safe!” Iza said.

Zelda quickly caught up with the group and waved her hands. “No, please!”

“I’ll ask again! State your business!”

“Open the gate, by order of the Queen!” Zelda ordered.

“Your Highness! Right away!” He yelled. The archer waved to another guard who descended behind the gate wall. The iron bars of the gate began to slowly rise, allowing access into the castle moat.

Ralis again addressed his people, “We are safe to enter! I promise you, no harm will come to you.” His people stayed huddled together and did not move. Ralis took a headstrong stride and was the first into the moat, swimming with a grace that only a Zora could have. Shortly thereafter the other Zora followed behind. Zelda smiled, impressed with Ralis’ leadership. She had nearly set foot in the water when a voice called to her from the east.

“Zelda!” a man on horseback yelled. Zelda squinted trying to see who it was. She grinned from ear to ear realizing it was her husband, however her smile quickly faded when he yelled again, “Run! Now! Into the castle!” Lance’s horse galloped so fast it may as well have been flying. Coming from the eastern mountain pass was a hoard of monsters just like the ones that had attack the Zora a few hours earlier.

Zelda called to Ralis, “Ralis, hurry!”

He turned around and noticed the army of monsters heading for the water. “Everyone! Beyond the gate! Now!” The Zora began to swim in a panic, the adults quickly picked up their children and darted through the water.

“Shut the gate!” Zelda ordered.

“Your Highness, what about you?” A guard yelled.

Lance pulled Zelda up on the saddle. “Shut it!” The guard cursed but followed his king and queen’s order. The gate closed slowly, preventing entrance for the monsters. This was only for a moment, however, as the monsters began to quickly pile on top of each other to climb over the wall. The archers fended off as many as they could but the quickly climbed aboard the wall. The archers began to retreat, though a few were pulled into mob and quickly ripped to shreds.

Lance yipped at his horse and raced away from the gate, Zelda held on to him tight. She watched as the swarm of monsters began swarming over the wall. “The Zora won’t make it!” She yelled.

“There’s nothing we can do! We’ll ride for the western gate and hope that Gaius and the others can fend them off until then!” Lance said. Zelda’s heart began to race and she felt an impulse to jump from the horse, an impulse she followed. Lance pulled on the horses reins, halting it from its gallop. “Zelda! Come back!”

Zelda ran for the swarm of monsters, so many creatures it looked like one organism that acted as one. She felt an energy surge through her, she remembered this feeling, the feeling from the river tunnel. She let the energy surge through her. She closed her eyes and they rolled over white again, her body rose high into the air. The monsters turned to Zelda as she floated above them. The queen stuck out her hand and pointed it at the monsters. A beam of light shot through the clouds, passing through Zelda. The beam dispersed into a wave of bright magic that struck the monsters like lightning. The monster screeched and howled as they burned away into nothing, not even ash was left behind. Their very beings were eradicated from existence. The beam continued until all of the monsters had vanished.

Zelda’s arm dropped to her side and she fell from the sky. Lance yelled to his horse and galloped beneath her as quickly as he could, in the knick of time as well. He caught her and held her in his arms. “Zelda, are you alright?” He whispered.

Zelda opened her eyes and smiled at Lance, “I’m okay.” He leaned in and kiss her, both of their fears washing away for the moment. She touched his face, “I’d heard that you were at Kakariko. I was so worried.”

“I’m fine, we’re together now, that’s all that matters.” Lance said.

Zelda’s smile faded, “I have to go.”

“What do you mean?” Lance said.

“Link needs my help.” She said, choosing to give only a few details.

“After that, no way, I’m not leaving you to go alone.” He said, holding her tighter.

“I have to help Link, Ordon was attacked and the survivors need to make it back to the castle.” Zelda explained.

Lance stuttered trying to come up with a reason for her not to go, “Well at least let me go with you. They’ll need all the help they can get.” He asked.

Zelda nodded, she ran her fingers through his hair, “Okay.” Zelda tried to sit up on the horse but struggled. Lance helped her and gave her room to sit in front of him in the saddle. Lance whipped the reins and the horse was off again. Zelda looked back at the castle, and she could see Ralis standing with his people. She could not see his face, but the single wave he gave her spoke volumes.

She’d earned his trust, now more than ever.

* * *

The late evening glow that had been pervaded by dragon’s fire now began to fade into the early veil of night as Ordon’s citizens had finished packing for their migration to the castle. The smoke had cleared in the village, the fallen tree debris had been removed. The buildings still needed repairing, but that was a job for another day. There were more pressing matters to tend to.

The carriage was prepped and ready for travel. Bo sat in the carriage joined by Hanch, Sera, Malo, Beth, Uli and Rena. Fado held the reins of the carriage, ready to depart. Colin was saddled in his horse, the same expression had stayed on his face since earlier, to no surprise for Link.

Link tied Epona to the carriage so she stray far from the group. Ilia fed Epona a carrot to which the steed was vocally grateful. They both ordonians rubbed her mane and she breathed calmly. “May I walk with you?” Ilia asked Link.

Link blushed a little, “Yeah sure,” Link looked for a new topic, “I’d let you ride Epona, but I want her to get the rest she needs.”

Ilia giggled, “You’ve come a long way from pushing her too hard.”

“Hey now I never pushed her any harder than she was capable.” Link joked. They both laughed quietly with one another.

Colin rode up beside them, the stoic expression on his face still up, “You both ready?”

Their smiles faded, “Yeah, let’s go.” Link said. Colin rode ahead of the group, apparently leading the way as Fado whipped the reins attached to the goats. The carriage began to move forward and its passengers watched their village get smaller as they left for the capital. Coro, who was surprisingly fit for the herding mentality, led the small group of remaining Ordon goats.

“I had no idea I had it in me, guy!” Coro said to Link.

“You had a bird’s nest living in your hair up until this morning.” Link pointed out.

“You’re right, guy!” Coro frowned, “I sure do miss those little guys.”

Link looked back at his hometown as well, his regret apparent. Ilia walked beside Link and held his arm, “Is this alright?” She asked.

Link smiled, “Of course.” They walked together beside the carriage as it left town and as it passed Link’s ruined home. Link was agitated by the sight of his home in ruins.

“I’ll help you rebuild when we get home.” Ilia offered.

“I’ll need all the help I can get. It’s just…” Link stopped, the words escaping him.

“What’s wrong?”

“It was special to me. The whole village helped build it for me, Hanch, Fado, your dad… Rusl…” Link held a sorrow in his eyes that Ilia had not quite seen before.

“We can make it special again.” She said.

Link smiled at Ilia, she returned the expression, “I’d like that.”

The carriage, along with the small heard of goats led by Coro, passed the Ordon spring. The glow of the spring water was as radiant as ever. Bo halted the caravan, “We should fill a couple of barrels with water, the springs are known for their healing properties.”

Several volunteers began filling barrels with the spring’s water, Link being one of the volunteers. He’d finished sealing a barrel with Fado when something caught his attention, something from the spring. Only he noticed it as Fado walked away with the barrel unfazed.

Fado did notice Link standing in the spring, staring at what appeared to be nothing, “You comin’?” He said.

“ In a second.” Link said. Fado shrugged his shoulders and loaded the barrel before returning to the driver’s seat.

The water was still in it’s radiance, pure energy and magic emanated from its water. Link let in a deep sigh, taking in the spring’s fresh scent. Suddenly, everything felt slower. Link looked to the spring, it’s water was still with no ripples. He no longer heard voices from the carriage. Just before he turned to the entrance, a strange light overtook the spring waters. It flashed brightly and concentrated to the spring’s center. Once the rays of light reached the center, a small drop of water sprang forth from the spring and returned to the water with a plop.

A large beast, translucent but shining bright, stepped forth from beyond the spring walls. It seemed as if to be a ghost, but Link was familiar with the creature. It resembled the Ordon goats, but with a horn that towered over the spring. It was was the light spirit, Ordona.

“You have grown much, o youth of my plains.” It spoke.

Link looked up at the spirit without fear, “Forgive me,” he knelt down to one knee, “I couldn’t protect our home.” He balled his hand into a fist and punched the water.

Ordona bowed it’s head toward Link, “This was not your doing. Only a being of immense power could summon the demon dragon, Volvagia.” With its hulking horn, Ordona lightly tapped Link’s green cap. “Your Destiny is nigh, young one.”

Link looked back at the spirit, “Tell me, how do I break this curse? This curse that I’m under, how do I get rid of Ganondorf once and for all?” Link begged.

“You must brandish the Master Sword.” Ordona said.

“What good will that do? It didn’t stop him for good, he was able to come back.” Link asked, annoyed.

“The Master Sword houses unimaginable power, yet its true nature can only be unlocked when presented with vessels of the goddesses.” Ordona’s voice was soft was it spoke as of reciting poetry.

“Vessels? The pearls?” Link asked.

“No the pearls are meant to awaken the Tower of the Gods, said to be the birth place of the world. It was there the goddesses created the world from that very spot.” Ordona sang. “You see the Master Sword was not created by the goddesses of creation, but rather by the goddess of time, Hylia.” Link raised a brow, still not understanding the story. “Hylia was gifted with the power of the goddesses that she then housed within three vessels, known as the Spiritual Stones. With these stones, the power of the Master Sword would awaken to its true master.” Ordona pointed it’s nose at Link’s pouch, “You hold one with you now.”

A confused Link searches through his pouch, unsure of what he was looking for. He finally came upon the emerald Rusl had given him. It’s green stone, wrapped in a spiraling gold band, glimmered a pure green light that was of no equal. “This?” He held it up to the spirit.

Ordona slowly nodded, “Once known as the Kokiri’s Emerald, it is the Spiritual Stone of the Forest.” Link felt the stone in his hand, it felt familiar, as if it belonged in his hand. “The stone was passed to your ancestor, the Hero of Time.”

Link returned the stone to his pouch, “You said there were three, right? I only have one, where can I find the others?”

Ordona looked to the north, pointing with its snout, “They are on their way to you, their owners unwitting to the stones nature.” Link quickly stood up, knowing the spirit meant Zelda. “Bring the stones to the Temple of Time, return the sword to its true power. End the Cycle of Evil. This, o youth, is the task set to you by the will of the goddesses.” Ordona raised its head high into the air and howled an otherworldly cry, likened to the sound of elk as it represented all beings in its land.

Link stood up, a bit disoriented. The waters has begun to flow again and he heard voices from the carriage. One such voice stood behind him, “Link,” Ilia said, “We’re ready when you are.”

Link shook his head of the disorientation, “Right, I’m ready.” Ilia’s face showed obvious concern, yet she returned to the carriage without pressing Link. Before returning to his friends, Link looked back to the spring again. He hoped the spirit was right, that the Master Sword was the answer. He hoped he could be the hero everyone needed. He hoped he could bring safety to his friends and loved ones.

He hoped.

* * *

Hyrule Field, usually lit with a blazing ember of twilight, felt the shadow of a looking cloud overhead. The cloud was unnatural, black and impossible for the sun to break through as it moved in from the west. The anomaly floated forth towards the capital, specifically over the castle. Darkness flooded the skies until there was no light left to shine through. Animals fled to their homes to hide from the looming evil whose presence was felt all throughout the land.

Clouds such as these were unnatural. Zelda and Lance knee this as they approached the entrance to Faron Woods. They both looked fearfully at the dark skies. Something approached that the land had not seen for an age, far more sinister than the threat of Twilight Realm.

Zelda trembled as she sat in front of Lance. He put his hands on her shoulder to try and calm her, but to no avail. “They feel like him.” Zelda whispered, her voice weak. “Those clouds… they’re an extension of his malice.”

Lance wanted to comfort his wife, but he felt the same fear. From his single encounter with Ganondorf, he felt an unshakeable fear that had grabbed hold of his being since their meeting. He held her and comforted her the best he could. Lance pulled at the reins of their horse, “We need to hurry.” Lance said, their horse beginning a gallop towards the woods.

Zelda could not pull her eyes away from the clouds. She knew that her mission would bring her to face him again. She and Link had barely succeeded when they defeated the Dark Lord. There was no possible way that they could defeat him again. Then she felt something.

A cool sensation washed over her, like a sea of relief. She looked to Lance whom did not seem to notice, perhaps this was in her mind. She remembered the goddess’ words, _We will be with you._ Zelda knee to trust the goddesses, they were on the side of light, she was sure the goddesses would protect their people. But would that be enough? Zelda’s momentary relief quickly morphed back into fear as she remembered; Ganondorf wields the Triforce of Power.

Zelda hoped the goddesses were truly on the side of light, but the truth about Ganondorf wielding a Triforce piece haunted her. The goddesses were said to adore their creation, Hyrule and all of life, yet the fact they would lend their power to evil was maddening to the Queen. She could not understand the design of the goddesses, and for the first time she acknowledged this, even with her granted wisdom, she did not have an answer.

The horse galloped through Faron Woods until coming upon a gate, burned to ash. Beyond the gate was a cottage that also sustained heavy burns. The true surprise to the Queen and King were the corpses littered about the area. All of men that Lance had sent were dead, burned alive. Lance dismounted from the horse as Zelda covered her mouth, the stench of burnt flesh unbearable.

Lance walked through the scene with bodies on all sides. He clenched his fists. Zelda expected her husband to yell, but he merely walked toward the ruined cottage. A shovel sat against scorched walls, somehow undisturbed. He picked up the shovel and began digging a hole.

Zelda dismounted and removed her cloak. Lance stabbed the shovel into the earth, dropped of water falling from his face as he dug. Zelda wondered how he could already be sweating, however as he lifted his head she saw his eyes. Lance’s eyes were red and puffy, flowing with tears. They were in a hurry, to be certain. They could spare a moment to respect the dead.

Zelda touched Lance’s shoulder, he paused from digging for a moment. Magic flowed from Zelda’s hands and she pointed them towards Lance’s freshly dug hole. Zelda’s eyes were focused and intense as she waved her hands apart. The hole suddenly grew larger in size, as if twenty men had dug a grave in less than a second. Zelda picked up the remains of a nearby soldier and let it fall into the grave. Lance dropped the shovel and began helping his wife. The two continued burying bodies in the once beautifully lit forest that was now overcast by a dark cloud, Judi the forest was devoid of light, and seemingly of life as well.

* * *

The darkness that began to pervade Hyrule has seeped into the borders of Ordon and Faron, where the caravan of villagers traveled. The clouds loomed over the forest like an outstretched hand, ready to collapse down at any moment. The villagers stuck close together in attempts to stave of the fear and discomfort of the omen.

The young villagers, Colin, Beth, Talo, and Malo were familiar with signs of darkness. They had experienced the foreboding veil of twilight during the Twili War. However even under those trying times, they had not felt such a sense of unease. Even Colin, in his clouded state of mind, found it difficult to ignore the seeping darkness.

Link’s anger showed in eyes. He remembered the beauty of the sun’s light breaking through the trees, rays creating inimitable landscapes illuminated by light. To have those memories replaced by an omen such as the dark clouds was enough to send Link into rage. Ilia holding Link’s arm was the only brace keeping him tethered to his senses. He forced a smile for her to keep her at ease to no avail, unbeknownst to him.

The group came upon Faron Spring, the home of the light spirit Faron. Where animals and critters used to run and play now sat a lonely fountain of water. The two springs, Faron and Ordon, have always been sacred to the villagers as places of prayer and contemplation. Such spots of purity of course attracted woodland creatures. To find the once populated spring did not help to ease the party’s fears. The group entered a tunnel that was made from a large fallen tree, its trunk serving as a pathway into the Faron Woods exit, where Coro previously lived.

Link pulled out the Kokiri’s Emerald from his pouch, examining it as he walked. Ilia snuck a few glances at the stone. Link smiled and handed it to her, “You can take a look if you’d like.”

Ilia smiled and held the stone in her hands. The green shimmer reflected in her eyes, to which Link admired instantly. She looked up at him, “It’s very beautiful.”

Link continued to look at Ilia, “It is.”

Ilia, now blushing, handed Link the stone, “What is it?”

Link returned the stone to his pouch, “It’s called a Spiritual Stone. It’s supposed to have a special power hidden inside it.”

“What are you going to do with it?” Ilia asked.

Link shook his head, “I don’t know really, I have an idea but I just know that it’s going to help us.” Link hoped the spirits words would ring true.

Ilia frowned as she watched Link’s troubled expression. He had always been cheerful, even during his first adventure he managed to find ways to smile. Ever since returning from his journey, Ilia noticed Link seemed to have lost that piece of himself. Now after the village attack he didn’t have any cheer, even more so than before.

Ilia didn’t think it the appropriate time, but she forced herself to ask anyway, “Link, are you okay?”

Link met Ilia’s eyes and forced a smile, “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“You haven’t seemed yourself. I know I haven’t seen you that much but…” Ilia gestured to Colin with her eyes, the boy was ahead of the caravan. He looked back at them before galloping ahead of the group. Link tried to hide his pained expression, “I just want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself too.”

Link stuttered trying to find words, finally letting out a sigh to collect his thoughts. “I’ve been having dreams lately, nightmares more like.” Link hid his eyes from Ilia’s.

Ilia leaned forward as they walked, “What happens in your nightmares?”

Link shook his head without answering. He took a moment before saying “I should’ve have been able to stop all of this.”

“How could you have? You couldn’t have known.” Ilia urged.

“No, I know… but…” he fought the tears building up in his eyes. Ilia grabbed his hand, and said nothing. She held his hand, and he held it back. With his free hand he wiped his tears. When he met Ilia’s eyes again, she was smiling.

Link had always been there for Ilia, now it was her turn to save him from the darkness. Even if it was merely holding his hand, she was happy to help him. A smile appeared on his face, genuine and familiar. Like when they were young. For a moment, a light shined in the darkness.

Colin returned from scouting ahead, “Link, it’s the King and Queen.”

“They’re here?” Link asked, Colin nodded.

Link ran ahead with Ilia and Colin close behind. They came to Coro’s old shack, the fire had been put out but much of it was in ruin. Lance finished piling dirt into what seemed like a hole, Zelda placing a sign next to the dirt mound. She was writing on the sign when she noticed Link and Ilia. Zelda ran at Link and hugged him tight, “Link! I’m so glad you’re okay!” She exclaimed.

Link returned the hug, “Yeah, I’m okay.” Ilia stood behind Link, unsure as to who this woman was she didn’t say anything. Link gesture his hand to Ilia, “Zelda, this is Ilia, the mayor’s daughter.” Link said.

Ilia, realizing she was in the presence of royalty, quickly bowed to the Queen, “Your Highness, forgive my manners!”

Zelda smiled sweetly and held out her hand to Ilia, “It’s nice to meet you Ilia, you may call me Zelda.” Lance finally joined the introductions, wiping his hands of the dirt from digging, “This is my husband, Lance.”

Lance bowed his head, “Milady.” He said politely. He turned to Link and extended his hand, “Well met, Link. Glad to see you’re safe.”

“Thank you,” Link said, shaking Lance’s hand. Link took notice to the absence of corpses, “When we got here, we were too late to help the soldiers. They were here still when we left…” Link tried to explain.

“Dead, milord.” Colin said to Lance, dismounting from his horse.

“Colin, I’m glad you’re in one piece.” Lance said.

Colin stiffly saluted, “As much as I can be, sire.”

Lance was taken aback by Colin’s demeanor, however he made no mention of it. “Yes, we took the time to bury the dead.”

“You did, sir?” Ilia asked, the surprise in her voice was obvious.

“My people deserve my respect regardless of their rank.” Lance explained. Ilia was surprised by idea of a king digging graves. She was impressed, as was Link.

Coro, the lantern maker turned shepherd, arrived with the goats and fell to his backside, “Well, where am I gonna live now?!” Coro hurries his face in his hands. The goats gathered around Coro, as did Link and Ilia.

“I’m sure we can find you a home, Coro.” Ilia said warmly, kneeling beside him.

Coro peeked through his fingers, “You mean it?”

“Absolutely!” A voice said. The rest of the Ordon caravan caught up to the scene, Bo waved from inside the carriage. Link and Ilia rushes to the carriage as Bo attempted to get down himself. The mayor was able to stand up, after Link and Ilia arrived just in time, and he hobbled over to Coro. “You’ve always been good to our people, we’d be happy to have you live with us.”

Coro sniffled and reared up, “Aw you guys are the best!”

The group laughed together, something they’d not done since the village attack. It was a well deserved respite from their hardships over the past day. Even Link managed to find some more of his old spirit, to which Ilia felt great relief to see.

Lance approached Bo and stuck out his hand, “Mayor, good to see you.”

Bo shook Lance’s hand, “Likewise, Your Highness. What brings you this way?”

Lance looked to the rest of the surviving villagers, then gestured to a spot away from the group, “It’s best if we talk in a private for the moment.”

“Very well.” Bo agreed, “Everyone, take this time to rest for a bit.” The villagers all began rummaging through supplies, checking the stock and taking note of necessities. Link and Ilia supported Bo as he attempted to walk with Lance and Zelda. Bo waved his hand away from them while he leaned on his crutch, “I’ll be alright, no need to worry.” Link and Ilia gave him some space, but just enough soon they could catch him if need be.

They formed a small circle, the village leaders and the royalty. Bo was first to speak, “Why are you here alone, Your Highness?” He said to Lance.

Lance’s eyes were serious, “War is upon us. Zelda informed me that your village was attacked, but this won’t be the last time. More are coming and they are coming for us all.”

“I suspected as much, we were hoping that you’d house us in the capital.” Bo proposed.

“Of course, that’s why I’m here, I wanted to escort you to the castle. What with Zelda and Link needing time to stay in the woods, Rusl won’t be able to defend you on his own.” Lance explained.

Bo, Link and Ilia were all silent, for different reasons but especially one they held in common. “Rusl…” Bo started.

“He didn’t make it.” Link finished.

Zelda quietly gasped, “Oh, I’m so sorry, he was a good man.” Lance said.

“He was.” Link said. Ilia looked at Link with worry, the news that he would be staying behind did not sit well with her.

“How is Colin?” Zelda asked. Colin stood by himself, alone at the toppled gate to the woods as a lookout while the rest of the villagers assisted each other with various tasks.

“As well as he can be.” Link said.

Bo patted Link’s shoulder, “What’s this about you staying in the woods?” The mayor asked.

“I need to go to the Sacred Grove.” Link said.

“The Master Sword?” Zelda said.

Everyone knew the legend of the Blade of Evil’s Bane, most of the circle remembered Link carrying the sword on his last adventure. Lance, however, was skeptical of the idea, “Didn’t you use the sword to defeat Ganondorf last time? What will make it different this time?”

Link pulled out the Kokiri’s Emerald. Lance and Zelda both were surprised. Link took notice to their reactions, “Do you know what this is?”

Zelda and Lance took out their respective stones, the Zora’s Sapphire and Goron’s Ruby. Zelda had not known Lance had a stone in his possession. “Where did you get that?” She asked.

“The Goron elder, Gor Coron, gave it to me before passing…”

Bo’s face tensed, “So, Coron is dead.” He said.

Lance slowly and regretfully nodded, “The other elders as well.” He could see the pain in the Mayor’s face, “I’m very sorry.”

“I’m sure they put up good fights.” He coughed, an attempt to hide his anguish, “Go on, about the stones.”

Link stepped forward into the huddle, “These stones can help us gain a power to defeat Ganondorf,” Link turned to Bo and Ilia, the two unfamiliar to the name, “The man responsible for all of this.” Link tried to show confidence, but it was apparent he was unsure in his decision to stay. He didn’t want to leave his people but he needed to protect them and this was the only way, that much was clear.

Lance handed the ruby to Zelda, “I’ll help escort the caravan to the castle while you two go to the grove. We need to move quickly, those clouds aren’t a good sign.” Lance posed.

Bo nodded and began hobbling towards the caravan, “Alright everyone, let’s get a move on! We need to hurry to Castle Town!” The mayor yelled. The villagers quickly regrouped and got the carriage ready for travel, Coro also rallied the goats together with ease.

Zelda turned to Lance “Please be safe.” She pleaded.

Lance wrapped his wife in an embrace, “You too.” He leaned back to meet his wife’s eyes before kissing her. Link and Ili blushed as the king and queen kissed each other good bye, shyly avoiding eye contact.

After releasing from embrace, Lance approaches Link, “I’ll keep you people safe, can I know you’ll do the same for Zelda.” He stuck his hand out.

Link shook the king’s hand, “We both know she doesn’t need that.” They both laughed before Lance saddled back up to his horse. As Lance steered his horse to wait at the gate, Colin made his way over to Link.

Colin’s face was still stone-like, but he seemed different than before. There was a hint of warm ness that had returned to his voice. “I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean what I said. I’m just…”

Link quickly hugged Colin, and he returned the hug tightly. “I know.” Link whispered. Ilia smiled at seeing Colin return to a bit of his old self again.

“Just come back again.” Colin demanded, Link nodded. Colin looked good Ilia and took a cue to meet Lance at the gate, and ultimately leave Link and Ilia alone.

Link anxiously itched the back of his neck while Ilia fiddled with her hands, both of them silent for what felt like an eternity. They both finally tried to speak at the same time, however cutting themselves off to let the other speak first. “I wish you had told me sooner. That you weren’t coming with us.” Ilia said.

Link frowned, a bit ashamed, “I know. I didn’t want to worry you.”

Ilia drew closer, “I’m always going to worry about you. Whenever you’re not home, when you’re not with me…Us. The village.” She stuttered in her speech.

Link also stepped closer, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I make you worry. I wish I hadn’t left, every day since I’ve thought about everyone, Colin, Rusl, the kids…You.” They both blushed a bright red, “And I know you worried about me while I was gone but I promise, when this is all over, I won’t make you worry anymore. I just want-” Link was stopped by Ilia suddenly jumping and wrapping her arms around him. He let his arms fold around her and he squeezed her tight. He didn’t want to let go, but he knew he’d have to, so he could hold her again.

Ilia kissed Link on the cheek. Link felt his heart stop, his face went warm, and then he could see Ilia looking at him with teary eyes“Don’t do anything out of your league,” she smiled, “Please, come home safely.” She pleaded.

Link smiled, he held her chin with his hand and ran his hand along her cheek. Ilia held his hand in her hands, “I promise.”

Ilia slowly walked away, hesitantly releasing Link’s hands. Link watched Ilia walk away as she went to help her father board the carriage. In that moment, Link saw his village. Link saw everyone he was fighting for: Talo, Malo, Beth, Hanch, Sera, Uli, Rena, Coro, Bo, and Ilia. They all looked to him and gave various “goodbyes” as the carriage joined Lance and Colin at the gate.

Lance held his hand to his chest, “I’ll keep them safe. You have my word.” Link nodded at Lance, then to Colin whom returned the gesture. Lance and Colin led the carriage through the forest entrance and down the path leading to Hyrule Field. Ilia sat at the edge of the carriage rear, staring at Link with worry.

Link met Ilia’s gaze for a final time, he feared, and waved to her. She waved to him. He watched as Ilia and the carriage grew smaller and smaller until he could no longer see them. The dark shadow from above created and muddled effect of the pathway, before long there was no sight of the refuge-seeking village.

Link’s jaw was tense as he grit his teeth. Zelda touched his shoulder, “They’ll be okay.” Zelda assured Link, he frowned to show his uncertainty.

“This has to work, for them.” Link and Zelda turned to face their path leading into the deep Faron Woods. “For all of us.”


End file.
